fanclubbioniclefandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Godzina próby
Pamiętaj uczniu… Przez każdą maskę przedziera się niewielka ilość światła. Jasne promienie, które wielu z Toa nazywa nadzieją. Walczą dlatego, że widzą ten blask zawsze i wszędzie. Ale musisz wiedzieć jeszcze jedno: Światło to czasami jedyna rzecz, którą widzisz przez maskę, jaką nosisz. To ono ogranicza twój wzrok, a pewnego razu sprawi, że oślepniesz. Wtedy będzie już za późno. Zapamiętaj moje słowa, uczniu... thumb (ilustrację wykonał Brother. W) Prolog Krople chłodnego deszczu waliły z ogromną siłą o brukowaną drogę. Pioruny cały czas uderzały w pola uprawne, jakby prowadziły między sobą wojnę. Gęste chmury natomiast przysłoniły gwieździste, nocne niebo. Dla mieszkańców wyspy Krias taka pogoda była wielką tragedią – burze przychodziły rzadko, ale gdy już zjawiały się nad porośniętym lasami lądem, stanowiły potężne zagrożenie. Na szczęście, większość Matoran przyglądało się ulewie przez niewielkie otwory w podziemnej kopule. Mieszkańcy wioski mieli zebrać się w tym miejscu, a następnie spotkać z Turagą, który postanowił wykorzystać fatalne warunki pogodowe jako pretekst do spotkania się wszystkich mieszkańców i ich wspólnej rozmowy. Osadnicy przystali na tę opcję i zeszli krętymi schodami w głąb podziemi. Po chwili cały tłum zgromadził się w wielkiej auli, znajdującej się pod powierzchnią ziemi. Została wzniesiona na planie koła, na jej ścianach umieszczono niewielkie kamienie świetlne, zaś w centrum przewidziano miejsce dla gości, którzy usiedli na twardej posadzce. Przed nimi królowało miejsce przewidziane dla przywódcy. Niewielkiej postury Turaga siedział na kamiennym tronie, znacznie przewyższającego rozmiarami jego samego. Mędrzec nosił starą, żółtą Komau, która kontrastowała z jego czerwono-pomarańczowym ciałem. Obok jednego podłokietnika ustawił swój drewniany kostur, zaś przy drugim stał pomocnik władcy Krias – Toa Lodu, Galinis. Mężczyzna był szczupły i wysoki. Nosił biało-srebrną zbroję. Przy pasie miał przewieszony miecz, który cały czas trzymał jedną z rąk. Twarz ukrywał pod maską Matatu, a jej wizjerem bacznie lustrował przybyłych. Po chwil, bohater wystąpił przed oblicze przybyszów i zwrócił się do nich: - Moi drodzy, jak pewnie wiecie, nasz dom jest zamieszkiwany przez wiele, niezwykłych Rahi. Część z nich traktujemy jako przyjaciół – zerknął na jednego z Matoran, trzymającego ptaka na ramieniu – resztę natomiast uznajemy za wrogów. Niezależnie jednak od tego, cenimy sobie ich życie. Ostatnio uratowaliśmy ostatniego przedstawiciela krytycznie zagrożonego gatunku. Próbowaliśmy go oswoić, ale próby spełzły na niczym. Postanowiliśmy, że może ktoś z was ujarzmi jego temperament. Po zakończeniu przemowy, do krypty wkroczył jeden z mieszkańców, trzymający na smyczy szczeniaka. Był niewielki, ale bez problemu ciągnął za sobą Matoranina, który ledwo co zdołał go kontrolować. Zwierzak miał piękne, białe, falowane futro oraz dwukolorowe oczy: jedno było zielone, zaś drugie przyjmowało niebieską barwę. - Niech wystąpią ci, którzy chcieliby się nim zaopiekować! – zawołał Galinis, przejeżdżając wzrokiem po przybyszach. Większość z zebranych nie paliła się do tego zadania. Stali i wpatrywali się w niezwykłe ślepia Rahi lub dygotali z przerażenia na widok odsłanianych przez niego kłów. Mimo to, znalazło się kilku śmiałków. Wszyscy byli przedstawicielami grupy Ta-Matoran. Jeden z nich wyszedł przed szereg, próbując popisać się przed swoimi koleżankami. Drugi został siłą wepchnięty do niewielkiej gromady odważnych. Uwagę Toa Lodu przykuł jednak ostatni z mężczyzn. Wyglądał bardzo niepozornie – stał, patrząc za swojej Miru prosto w oczy Rahi, które zdawały się być coraz to bardziej rozwścieczone. Na początek podszedł najbardziej zestresowany ze śmiałków – jego próba pogłaskania stwora skończyła się kilkoma, głębokimi ranami od których zemdlał. Pyszałek popatrzył w oczy bestii, a ta rzuciła się na niego. Dopiero interwencja Galinisa umożliwiła wydostanie z pyska bestii niegdyś pięknej maski. Teraz został z niej jedynie kawał metalu, na którym widniały ślady długich kłów. Wtedy podszedł ostatni z Matoran – ten, wzbudzający jakiekolwiek nadzieje w umyśle pomocnika Turagi. Powolnymi krokami stąpał po kamiennej posadzce, wyciągając jednocześnie rękę do nieposkromionego szczeniaka. W pewnym momencie stanął, mówiąc: - Uwolnijcie go. Mężczyzna trzymający smycz kategorycznie odmówił, ale obrońca wioski miał odmienne zdanie. - Zrób to. Matoranin mruknął coś pod nosem, a potem błyskawicznie ściągnął uprząż i usunął się na bezpieczną odległość. Rahi zaś zaczął powoli przysuwać się w kierunku czerwonego chłopca, noszącego Miru. Zwierzę warczało, ale to nie przestraszyło śmiałka. Galinis modlił się tylko, aby stwór nic mu nie zrobił… Nagle…wilko-podobna istota rzuciła się na mężczyznę. Ta-Matoranin wyciągnął dłoń jeszcze dalej, krzycząc: - Stój! – echo jego głosu rozniosło się po całych podziemiach. Widownia zamarła, tak samo jak szczeniak, które ledwo co wyhamował przed jego ręką. Zaczął obwąchiwać kończynę szaleńca, zaś on widział, jak jego dłoń mu drży. Czuł chłód nosa, który ocierał się o jego palce, ale nawet to go nie powstrzymało. - Chcę ci pomóc – wydukał. Rahi popatrzył na niego. Młodzieniec dostrzegł dziwne zagubienie w jego dwukolorowych oczach, jakby zdezorientowanie. Te stworzenie musiało przejść wiele. Sekundy mijały powoli, a Galinis nie spuszczał wzroku z dwójki istot i cały czas trzymał miecz w pogotowiu. Wierzył, że nie będzie zmuszony go wyciągać z pochwy. Intuicja mu podpowiadała, że ten duet zaczynał się powoli rozumieć. Jego przypuszczenia się sprawdziły – piesek najpierw przestał warczeć, a następnie zaczął łasić się do Matoranina i kazał głaskać się za uszami. Chłopiec wypełnił tę prośbę i zaczął go czochrać. Poczuł, jak jego dłoń przestaje się telepać. Odetchnął z ulgą, tak samo jak reszta zgromadzonych. Toa Lodu, który już miał wyciągnięte ostrze, schował je do pokrowca. Rzucił usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenie Turadze. Panrim jak zwykle się nie odzywał, tylko patrzył z podziwem na nowopowstały duet. Galinis zaś ruszył przed siebie, aby pogratulować śmiałkowi. - Jesteś niesamowity. Jak cię zwą, młody? – spytał, klepiąc go po barku. Mężczyzna przełknął ślinę. Wszystkie spojrzenia skupiły się na nim. - Niro – przedstawił się krótko. Wojownik w białej zbroi przytaknął potwierdzająco głową i patrzył jak szczenię chciało się bawić. Ta-Matoranin z radością głaskał je po długim futrze, patrząc, jak liniejąca sierść roznosi się po jego dłoni. Miał bardzo wiele, długich włosów. Jego spojrzenie błyszczało zaś tak, że dało je się dostrzec z drugiego końca sali. To zwierzę nie było zwykłym Rahi…a jego właściciel nie zapowiadał się na zwykłego mieszkańca Krias. Kąciki ust obrońcy osady uniosły się do góry. Zagaił do nowego znajomego: - Czyli co Niro…znalazłeś nową przyjaciółkę? Rozdział I: Wróg u wybrzeży - Auć! Może pozwolimy sobie na chwilę odpoczynku? - Nie ma takiej możliwości, Niro! Gwiazda – dorosły wilk o dwukolorowych oczach – siedział na trawie obejmującej cały klif i wpatrywał się jak jego właściciel trenował. Toa Ognia ścierał się ze swoim mentorem i choć walczył z ogromnym poświęceniem, Galinis zawsze wygrywał. Ten wojownik o białym pancerzu codziennie przygotowywał młodzieńca, zapraszając go pod własny dom, który znajdował się na skraju urwiska. Tam trenowali, obaj wyposażeni w miecze. Uczeń po raz kolejny upadł na ziemię, brodząc maską w zielonej, gęstej trawie. - Popełniasz ten sam błąd. Walczysz zbyt impulsywnie. Pamiętasz, jak ostatnio omal nie straciłeś ręki przez Nenreha? – spytał nauczyciel. Niro wstał i otarł niewielką stróżkę krwi, która pojawiła się na jego ustach. Zagryzł wargę. - To była zupełnie inna sytuacja! – warknął, rzucając się do pojedynku. Faktycznie – to była dość nietypowa sytuacja i materiał na zupełnie inną historię. Warto wiedzieć tylko tyle, że młodzieniec przez tydzień lizał rany. Wracając jednak do starcia – Toa Ognia rozdziawił swój miecz na dwie części i skoczył, wyciągając przed siebie jedno z ostrzy. Broń dosięgła tylko powietrza – Galinis zdołał bowiem uchylić się, a następnie zakręcić wokół własnej osi. Przekręcił swoim orężem, uderzając rękojeścią miecza w plecy zdezorientowanego rekruta. Niro ponownie zwalił się z hukiem na podłoże, a Gwiazda lekko zachichotała. - Na dziś wystarczy treningu, odpocznij i pamiętaj o mojej dzisiejszej lekcji – rzekł Toa Lodu, chowając platynowe ostrze do pochwy. Westchnął ze stoickim spokojem. Zdawał się nie być wcale zmęczonym starciem. Młodzik zaś odczuwał coś zupełnie innego – ból i coś w rodzaju poniżenia. Spotykał się z tym codziennie, od kiedy zaczęli wspólnie trenować. Niro czuł się z jednej strony doceniony za to, że to jego spotkał taki zaszczyt – najwyraźniej miał w sobie coś, co przyciągało uwagę Galinisa. Niestety – decyzja o zostaniu Toa kosztowała go wiele trudów. Ranek z reguły spędzał na treningu sprawnościowym, zaś po południu mistrz prawił mu patetyczne gatki o Jedności, Obowiązku i Przeznaczeniu. Chyba bardziej nie znosił tego drugiego. Niro wreszcie wstał z ziemi i podszedł do obrońcy wyspy. Podbiegło do niego jego Rahi, a Toa pochwycił je za grubą sierść na karku. Dopiero teraz się ocknął i…od razu zlokalizował obiekty, które już dawno temu dostrzegł skupiony mentor. Statki zmierzały do wybrzeża. Były to bardzo duże okręty zbudowane z ciemnego drewna, przewożące na swoim pokładzie liczne materiały wojenne – na czele z katapultami. Bohaterowie doliczyli się łącznie sześć okrętów i taką samą liczbę machin oblężniczych. - Przecież to piraci! – natychmiast wykrzyknął zszokowany młodzieniec. - Zgadza się, to piraci – odparł spokojnie Toa Lodu. - Co ich sprowadza na tak małą wyspę? - Nie wiem, ale to wszystko nie wygląda zbyt dobrze. Wojownik w czerwonym pancerzu przełknął ślinę. Te wielkie katapulty i uzbrojona po zęby flota nie emanowały pokojowym rozwiązaniami. Nagle, Niro podskoczył, słysząc tupot stóp. - Ah…Truo, to tylko ty. Przed bohaterami stanął niepozorny Bo-Matoranin. Nosił Kakamę i pomimo braku czerpania jakiejkolwiek mocy z tej maski, zachowywał się tak, jakby mógł z niej korzystać. Truo był bowiem najszybszym z posłańców w Krias. - Pewnie już zauważyliście piratów? – spytał przybysz. - Zgadza się – odparł Galinis, nadal patrząc w stronę morza. - Ale pewnie nie wiecie, że…Turaga wyszedł im na spotkanie. - Co? – zawołali jednocześnie mistrz i uczeń. Panrim był…specyficznym staruszkiem, ale nie posądzali go aż o takie szaleństwo. - Musimy go czym prędzej powstrzymać! – rzekł Niro. - Wróć – ty musisz – odpowiedział Toa Lodu, dodając – Zajmij się ochroną Turagi, ja rozejrzę się po przybyszach, gdy już zjawią się na lądzie. Młodzieniec skinął potwierdzająco głową. Zobaczył, jak posłaniec oddalił się, aby powiadomić resztę. Również Galinis szybko odszedł w swoim kierunku. Wojownik w czerwonej zbroi został sam, patrząc jak błękitne morze przecinają wielkie dzioby pirackich okrętów. Przeczuwał, że nie przybyli w pokojowych celach. Bohater popatrzył po swoim mieczu, który rozdzielił na dwa ostrza. Każde trzymał w innej ręce, widząc jak niewielka energia z jego ciała jest przewodzona przez oręż. Westchnął ze zmartwieniem. Zatem w takich okolicznościach rozpocznie się jego pierwszy sprawdzian… ---- - Jestem kapitan Grenhard, stary wilk morski i dowódca Trupich Łupieżców! – warknął Skakdi, stając naprzeciwko mędrca. Dwoje postaci stało na brzegu Krias. Zakazianin za swoimi plecami miał gigantyczną flotę i rozburzone fale morskiego oceanu, które zdawały się domyślać, do czego zaraz dojdzie. Przybysz o brązowym pancerzu, ubrany w podarte łachmany i zakrwawionym oczodole wyciągnął kordelas, celując nim w szyję Turagi. Panrim nawet nie drgnął, patrzył prosto w oczy napastnika. - Przybyliśmy po Sferę – zaczął tłumaczyć wódz piratów – Mamy zleceniodawcę, który da za nią sporo widgetów. Jeśli oddacie nam ją teraz, nikt nie ucierpi. Jeśli nie, ty umrzesz jako pierwszy. Mędrzec nie odezwał się, nadal wbijał swoje żółte ślepia w oponenta. Skakdi Kamienia również zmierzył go wzrokiem. Zauważył, że oczy starca ani razu nie mrugnęły. - To…jak będzie. Oddacie nam ją? – Grenhard zaczął się niecierpliwić. Nic się nie zmieniło. Panrim ze stoickim spokojem obserwował Zakazianina, przy okazji obejmując swoim spojrzeniem flotę, która rozpakowywała „bagaże”. Nagle, staruszek delikatnie przekręcił głową. Nie zgodził się na taki układ. Przybysz zawarczał. - W takim razie giń! – zawołał, unosząc do góry swoją broń. Klinga błysnęła w powietrzu, a następnie zanurkowała do dołu. Cios Grenharda nie sięgnął Turagi – gdy kordelas zbliżał się do skroni, kapitan poczuł potworne, płonące wręcz pieczenie. Odrzucił na bok ostrze, patrząc na sfajczoną kończynę. Złapał się za nią z bólem. Promień ognia, wydobywający się za wysokich krzewów, ustał. Zaraz potem wyszedł z nich Niro, nadal trzymając jedną rękę przed sobą. W każdej chwili mógł kogoś unieszkodliwić. - Toa tutaj? – syknął zezłoszczony Skakdi. - Co w tym dziwnego? To mój dom – wzruszył ramionami bohater. – Jeśli podnosisz rękę na mojego lidera, pamiętaj o tym, że będziesz miał do czynienia ze mną. Toa Ognia pociągnął za bark starca, który ruszył w stronę zielonych krzewów. Po chwili zniknął piratom z oczu. - Może ty będziesz bardziej rozsądny, młodzieńcze – kapitan podjął próbę rozmowy – Po prostu oddaj nam tę kulę, a nikomu nie stanie się krzywda. - Mylisz się, tobie stanie się krzywda – uśmiechnął się wojownik. Zdawało mu się, że wzbudził cień wątpliwości w umysłach przybyszów. - Cóż, sam tego chciałeś… - westchnął Grenhard, a następnie machnął rozkazująco ręką. Piraci wyjęli blastery i zaczęli z nich celować do ucznia Galinisa. Tym razem to on poczuł cień wątpliwości. Odetchnął głęboko. Miał plan B. - Gwiazdka, teraz! Na początku piraci usłyszeli ciche szelesty. Zaraz potem skojarzyli je z ruchami jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Po chwili obok Niro stanęła jego przyjaciółka. - Jakim cudem ten wilk ma ciebie uratować? – spytał Zakazianin. - Jak twoi żołnierze będą próbowali mnie zabić, to się przekonasz – bohater pogłaskał zwierzaka. Nadszedł czas, aby zastosować ich ulubioną sztuczkę. Momentalnie, pociski wystrzeliły, tnąc powietrze przed sobą. Gwiazda była już przygotowana na taki atak. Nagle, przed nimi zmaterializowała się cienka, żółta bariera. Pole ochronne zatrzymało pociski, część zbijając na piasek, zaś resztę kierując w stronę strzelców. Kilku z nich osunęło się na ziemię po kontakcie z ich własną bronią. Reszta natomiast zasyczała z wściekłości. Grenhardowi zaś opadła szczęka i szybko ją podniósł do góry. - Nieźle, wojowniku – przyznał – ale nie możesz tej sztuczki stosować wiecznie. Rywal miał rację. Na szczęśnie nie musiał. Teraz nadeszła bowiem pora na realizację planu C. Momentalnie, na Trupich Łupieżców spadł grad malutkich strzałek, które zaczęły dręczyć ich całe ciała. Piraci wyciągali z torsów i karków niewielkie igiełki, a następnie przewracali się na piaszczystą ziemię, pogrążeni w głębokim śnie. Niro wykorzystał tę chwilę nieuwagi i uciekł wraz z przyjaciółką za drzewa. Matoranie. Za grubymi konarami dostrzegł grupkę przedstawicieli jego gatunku, którzy byli uzbrojeni w plujki. Wśród przybyszów Toa Ognia ujrzał również mędrca. Kamień spadł mu z serca. Nie dali się łatwo zastraszyć i wzięli ich z zaskoczenia. - Jesteś cały? – spytał Grenno, Ta-Matorański przywódca oddziału noszący Kaukau. W jednej dłoni trzymał plujkę, w drugiej natomiast tarczę. Przez tors miał przewieszoną maczetę. - Tak, dzięki za pomoc – odparł Niro, szybkim tempem oddalając się od plaży wraz z towarzyszami. Przedstawiciele korpusu obronnego Krias zaczęli torować sobie przejście, karczując wysokie krzewy. Po kilku minutach wędrówki dotarli do jednej z bardziej cywilizowanych części wyspy. Stanęli w centrum jednej z pobliskich wiosek. Tutaj wieść o przybyciu piratów już dotarła i mieszkańcy dobrze przygotowali się na ich ofensywę. Miasto zdawało się być puste, jednak pancerze Bo-Matoran świetnie zakamuflowały się wśród zielonej, pobliskiej roślinności. Atakowanie z zaskoczenia było ich ulubioną strategią. - Czego chcieli? – spytał Grenno. - Żądają Sfery. Dostali zlecenie i pragnęli odebrać ją bez przelewu krwi, ale nie możemy oczywiście do tego dopuścić – stwierdził Toa Ognia. - Jasne…– zamyślił się Ta-Matoranin-…to, co teraz robimy? - Jeszcze nie wiem. Powinniśmy czym prędzej sprowadzić tutaj Galinisa i dopiero z nim przemyśleć naszą sytuację – młody wojownik dostrzegł, jak padły na niego spojrzenia sojuszników. Domyślił się, że to on musiał odnaleźć mistrza. – Zajmę się tym – zadeklarował po chwili. - Dobrze, ruszaj – rzekł Grenno, dodając – Ja z moimi wojownikami zadbam o bezpieczeństwo najbliższych wiosek. Niro odparł tylko skinieniem głowy, a następnie odprowadził spojrzeniem obrońców Krias. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że efekt strzałek usypiających nie będzie działał długo – musiał się streszczać. Byli w trudnej sytuacji – od bardzo dawna nikt nie atakował ich małej wysepki. Teraz sytuacja się zmieniła, a on błąkał się wśród własnych myśli. Zastanawiał się, jako decyzję ma podjąć. Niezależnie jednak od niej, wiedział już, co musi zrobić w pierwszej kolejności: odszukać Galinisa. ---- Trupi Łupieżcy przybyli na ląd za pomocą wielu statków, nadpływających z różnych stron. Szybko dotarli do brzegu, gdzie zajęli się rozładunkiem towarów, jakie ze sobą przywieźli. Z wnętrza pokładu wychodzili z beczkami piwa pod pachą, wieloma gadżetami oraz katapultami, których złożeniem zajęli się natychmiastowo. Wyglądali tak, jakby szykowali się na poważną wojnę. Galinis obserwował te sytuację zza pobliskiego, białego głazu. Jego wizjer analizował każdy ruch przeciwnika. Widział ich zdeterminowane miny i oczy, które nie znały litości. Ci przybysze wyglądali po prostu na morderców. Toa Lodu wiedział, że musi opóźnić ich atak. Zszedł powoli z niewielkiego wzniesienia, chowając się za kolejnymi, dużymi kamieniami. Gdy znalazł się wystarczająco blisko, stał już bezpośrednio za siłami wroga. Wystarczyła chwila nieuwagi, jeden alarm przeciwnika i zostanie zauważony – nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Niemalże bezszelestnie podszedł do pierwszego z rywali i zderzył swoje pięści z jego żuchwą. Steltianin niższej klasy opadł nieprzytomnie na ziemie, ale Toa Lodu w porę pochwycił jego ciało i po cichu ułożył je przy okręcie. Mimo starań, został dostrzeżony przez jednego z członków załogi – zareagował jednak bardzo szybko. Błyskawicznie skorzystał z mocy swojej maski i przyciągnął do siebie kij, którym władał oponent. Po chwili dało się usłyszeć tylko kilka cichych dźwięków łamanych kości. Galinis szedł zaś dalej. Znalazł się obok tekturowej skrzyni, gdzie dostrzegł kilka korbek i zębatek. Zagarnął tyle ustrojstw ile tylko był w stanie – wziął całe pudło. Powoli odchodził do tyłu, ulatniając się z miejsca zdarzenia. Nagle jednak usłyszał, jak jeden z przedmiotów wysuwa się z dziurawego pojemnika i opada na podłoże skalistego wybrzeża. Jego łomot zwrócił uwagę Trupich Łupieżców, którzy natychmiastowo skupili swe zdezorientowane spojrzenia na intruzie. - Brać go! – zawołał jeden z marynarzy, a pozostali ruszyli jego śladem. Nagle jednak stanęli jak wryci, słysząc krótki rozkaz: - Stać! – rzekł jeden z przybyszów, wychodząc przed szereg piratów. Toa Lodu patrzył, jak wojownicy usuwają się na bok. Miał wrażenie, że usłyszał ten dawny głos. Echo jego przeszłości. Wierzył, że to tylko złudzenie. Czuł strach, a ten osiągnął apogeum, gdy ujrzał swojego dawnego ucznia, stojącego w szeregach wroga. Harvar. Toa Ognia. Był jednym z pierwszych obrońców Krias. Nosił bordową Hunę, pasującą kolorystycznie do jego ciała. Jednocześnie miał na barku tatuaż, charakterystyczny dla Trupich Łupieżców – czarną, pękniętą czaszkę. W ręku trzymał ten sam miecz co zwykle – wielkie ostrze, wykonane ze srebrzystego Purynium. - Harvar?! – wydukał zszokowany Galinis. Ostatni raz widział swojego ucznia kilkadziesiąt lat temu… - Tak to ja – odparł wojownik, trzymając mocno rękojeść swojej broni – Wyglądasz tak, jakbyś zobaczył ducha. - Po prostu myślałem, że już nigdy więcej się nie spotkamy…a zwłaszcza po przeciwnej stronie konfliktu. - Po tym wszystkim co straciłem naprawdę sądzisz, że wrócę do mojej ojczyzny w pokojowych zamiarach? – spytał Toa Ognia. - Doskonale wiesz, że to co się stało lata temu, nie było moją winą – rzekł mentor. Wyczuwał drżenie we własnych słowach. - To ty tak uważasz, okłamując się w ten sposób. To przez ciebie ją straciłem. Galinis nic nie odpowiedział. Zauważył spojrzenia zdezorientowanych piratów, którzy nie do końca zdawali się rozumieć o co chodzi. Ich widok przypomniał Toa Lodu o zadaniu, jakiego się podjął. Musiał się stąd wycofać. - Rozumiem zatem, że staniesz po ich stronie podczas tej walki? Harvar lekko się uśmiechnął. - Stanę po stronie zwycięzcy. Trupi Łupieżcy rzucili się na intruza. Wojownik w białym pancerzu szybko odwrócił się na pięcie i starał uciec od zasięgu ich ostrzy. Wbiegł na niewielki pagórek, skąd zrzucił fragmenty służące do prawidłowego działania katapult. Dzięki temu pozbył się zbędnego balastu – mógł biec szybciej. Pokonywał kolejne bio, czując jak jego nogi powoli zaczynają słabnąć. Odwrócił się do tyłu – wrogowie deptali mu po piętach. Zrozumiał, że prędzej czy później go złapią. W końcu postanowił zmienić taktykę. Zatrzymał się i skorzystał ze swojej mocy Żywiołu – posłał wiązkę lodu, którego chłód zamroził podłoże. Kilku z wrogów zostało uwięzionych w przeźroczysto-białym krysztale, a inni się poślizgnęli. Wtedy też, Galinis poczuł silniejszy wir wiatru niż zwykle. Spojrzał w górę – korony drzew dawały niewielki wgląd w skrawek nieba, który przeciął jakiś szybujący obiekt. Toa Lodu w porę odskoczył, unikając zderzenia ze swoim uczniem. - Niro…-rzekł zszokowany mentor. Jego uczeń przybył w idealnym momencie, wykorzystał moc Miru. - Widzę, że już spotkałeś się z piratami – odpowiedział Toa Ognia, stając obok nauczyciela. Oboje spostrzegli, jak lodowa powłoka więżąca napastników pękła. Zdenerwowany Harvar wyszedł przed szereg, lustrując czerwonymi ślepiami uciekinierów. - Widzę, że znalazłeś sobie nowego ucznia – rzekł zezłoszczony, rzucając lekceważące spojrzenie młodzieńcowi – Wybrałeś sobie słabego mistrza. Galinis zobaczył tylko, jak Niro mocniej zaciska palce na swoich dwóch ostrzach. - Nie masz prawa go nazywać słabym! – warknął, rzucając się na falę rywali. Toa Lodu próbował zatrzymać przyjaciela, jednak swoją dłonią złapał tylko powietrze. Dostrzegł, jak waleczny sojusznik wbija się śmiało w szereg nieprzyjaciół. Mentor postanowił mu pomóc. W tym czasie Niro pokonał kilku z rywali – dwóch powalił na ziemię, zaś czterech podpalił. Spróbował tej sztuczki także na Harvarze. Niestety – przedstawiciel tego samego żywiołu wchłonął bez problemu elementarną moc. Dawny uczeń Galinisa kontra obecny. Harvar zamachnął się pionowo, trafiając klingą w gołą ziemię – obrońca Krias zdołał w porę odskoczyć. Błyskawicznie wykonał kontrę – zawinął ostrzami w powietrzu, ale jego cios został sparowany. Oponent odepchnął go do tyłu i sypnął piaskiem po oczach. Niro wydłubał drobinki z jego ślepi, jednak wtedy też zgubił przeciwnika z zasięgu wzroku – najprawdopodobniej użył zdolności Huny. Zaraz potem, młodzieniec poczuł bolesne kopnięcie w tył torsu i upadek o twarde podłoże. W porę przekręcił się na plecy i uniknął spotkania z ostrzem Harvara. Wstał na równe nogi i sparował kolejne uderzenie. Zdołał klingą odepchnąć rywala o kilka bio. Posłał w niego strumień energii. Członek piratów bez problemu obronił się przed tym atakiem, wysyłając wiązkę własnej mocy. Oba promienie zderzyły się, doprowadzając do wybuchu płomieni, które skupiły się na Niro. Wojownik poczuł, jak fala ognia zaatakowała jego ciało. Zdołał zaabsorbować część pożogi, ale i tak doznał wielu poparzeń na swoim pancerzu i skórze. W dodatku w powietrzu zaczął unosić się dym. W ostatniej chwili dostrzegł, jak ze smolistej mgły wyskakuje Harvar. Wojownik nastawił przed sobą ogromny miecz, który zablokowały skrzyżowane ostrza rozdzielonej klingi Niro. Młody Toa Ognia zdołał zbić atak na bok i zakręcić się dwa razy wokół własnej osi, zawijając ostrzem. Pirat wytrzymał te ciosy, chroniąc się twardym pancerzem na ramieniu. Przy trzeciej próbie złapał żółtodzioba za krtań i ścisnął ją mocno. Bohater poczuł, jak w jego gardło wciskają się gorące palce. Niemalże natychmiast wypuścił swoje ostrza, które runęły o ziemię. Złapał oponenta za nadgarstek, próbując wyrwać się z potężnego uścisku. Niestety – im bardziej się starał, tym Harvar mocniej ściskał. W oczach rywala pojawiał się nadmiar żaru bitwy, zaś Niro czuł jak ten właśnie wypływa z jego ślepi. Nie potrafił pokonać tego przeciwnika. Nagle jednak dostrzegł, jak w ramię Toa Ognia zaczepił się miotacz haków. Po chwili przyleciała do niego jakaś dziewczyna w srebrnej zbroi, która ciosem w splot słoneczny unieszkodliwiła Harvara. Bohaterka pochwyciła zdezorientowanego młodzieńca za dłoń i schowała się wraz z nim za gęstymi krzakami. Toa Ognia zaczął głęboko oddychać, gdy się skryli. Zerknął na wybawczynię. Była żeńską Vortixx, noszącą lekką zbroję. Z tyłu głowy miała coś w rodzaju długich, czarnych włosów. W ręku trzymała miotacz haków, przy przedramieniu zamontowała sobie naramienne ostrza, zaś przez pas przewiesiła parę blasterów. Zerknęła swoimi żółtymi oczami na młodzieńca. - Kim jesteś? – spytał, badając ją od stóp do głów. - Sentia – przedstawiła się, wyciągając ręką na przywitanie. Niro poczuł zaskakująco silny uścisk – Zostałam tutaj przysłana przez jednego z Matoran, dawnego mieszkańca tej wyspy. Zapłacił mi za pomoc w walce z Trupimi Łupieżcami. Toa Ognia przytaknął potwierdzająco głową. Nie spodziewał się sojuszniczki, nie wiedział czy mógł jej także ufać – na razie było to jednak bez znaczenia. Uratowała mu w końcu życie… Nagle…dwójka bohaterów podskoczyła. Nie zauważyli Galinisa, który stanął tuż za nimi. Mentor zmierzył Xiankę spojrzeniem swojego wizjera, ale nic nie powiedział. Cały był umorusany we wrogiej krwi. Najwyraźniej udowodnił innym swoje niesamowite zdolności szermierskie. - Większość z wrogów została unieszkodliwiona – rzekł. – Lepiej wracajmy do wioski. Musimy zebrać siły. Niro był bardzo zmęczony – nic nie odpowiedział, ale zgadzał się ze słowami mistrza. Czuł potężny ból w całym ciele – doznał kilku poparzeń, a krtań piekła go niemiłosiernie. Chwila spokoju była tym co w obecnej chwili potrzebował. To był pierwszy, prawdziwy test jego umiejętności. Walczyli z licznym przeciwnikiem i choć mieli przewagę swoich mocy, on prawie stracił życie. Wróg był świetnie wyszkolony – zwłaszcza Harvar, pirat który prawie udusił młodzieńca. Bohater przypomniał sobie jego słowa i przestrogę, dotyczącą Galinisa. Zastanawiał się, czy było w nich chociaż ziarno prawdy. Po chwili, trzy postacie zniknęły w gąszczu bujnej, zielonej trawy. Rozdział II: Narada - Dziękuję wam wszystkim za przybycie – zaczął mówić Galinis, opierając kostki o blat drewnianego stołu. Toa Lodu gościł najważniejsze istoty we własnym domu – wysokiej latarni. Zaprowadził ich na sam szczyt – do pomieszczenia, które pełniło funkcję salonu. Był to pokój stworzony na planie koła. W jego centrum znajdował się sporych rozmiarów stół, po bokach umieszczono zaś skrzynie do siedzenia. Na północnej ścianie rozciągała się wielka rycina, przedstawiająca ich rodzimy archipelag. Wszystkie te elementy były utrzymane w raczej stonowanej, ciemnej kolorystyce. Były także bardzo stare – gdy Gwiazda postawiła łapę na parkiecie, poczuła jak podłoga zaczęła się pod nią trząść. Oprócz wilka i głównego obrońcy Krias, trafił tutaj także Niro, Turaga Panrim, Sentia oraz dwaj Matoranie: Truo i Grenno. - Wiecie po co tu jesteśmy – kontynuował Galinis – Musimy obmyślić strategię do walki z Trupimi Łupieżcami. - Póki co to tylko odwlekanie nieuniknionego. Mamy was, Toa, ale sami nie zwyciężycie z całą flotą. Mieszkańcy wyspy chętne zaangażowaliby się w walkę, ale mają raczej marną skuteczność bojową – zauważył Ta-Matorański dowódca. - Może ich wyszkolicie? – pomysł podrzuciła Xianka, opierająca się na ścianę. Oprócz obolałego Toa Ognia tylko ona stała na uboczu. - Nie mamy tyle czasu – odparł od razu Grenno. - Czyli…potrzebujemy posiłków – stwierdził Toa Lodu, łapiąc się za głowę. Zaczął intensywniej myśleć – Truo, dałbyś radę skontaktować się z Matoranami, którzy znajdują się na drugim końcu wyspy? - Oczywiście – odparł krótko posłaniec -…ale, czy to cokolwiek da w obliczu tak wielkiego zagrożenia? Zyskamy trochę rąk do trzymania mieczy, ale co z tego, skoro nie będą wiedzieli jak ich używać? - Myślałem po prostu o tym, aby przenieść tam Sferę. Wtedy zyskamy trochę czasu, a Grenhard będzie musiał maszerować przez całą wyspę. - Właśnie…a czemu nie oddacie im tej całej Sfery – spytała się Sentia – Wtedy nikt nie ucierpi. Grenno pokręcił przecząco głową. - Sfera to obiekt, który utrzymuje ten ląd w jednym kawałku. Jeśli z niego zniknie, dojdzie do potężnych trzęsień sejsmicznych, erupcji wulkanu, zalania wybrzeży wodą – wytłumaczył. – Wszyscy na tym ucierpią. Vortixx przytaknęła milcząco. Nie znała zasad panujących w ich rejonach. - Wracając do tematu: przetransportujemy kulę i zyskamy trochę czasu. Wtedy będziemy mogli…wezwać posiłki. - Skąd? – zaciekawił się Truo. - Cressa – odparł Galinis, widząc zezłoszczone spojrzenie Turagi. Doskonale zdawał sobie sprawę z absurdalności tego pomysłu – I tak, tak…wiem, że nie lubimy się. Ale pomyślcie…tam mieszkają urodzeni wojownicy. Piraci raczej nigdy nie mieli z nimi do czynienia. Mogliby stanowić nieocenione wsparcie. - Pod warunkiem, że uda nam się ich sprowadzić – zwrócił uwagę Ta-Matoranin. – A z tym mogą być problemy. Żegluga będzie trwała grubo ponad dzień, a potem jeszcze trzeba negocjować z ich władcą. Sam pomysł jest szalony i ma znikome szanse. - Tak, to prawda…ale, czy mamy jakąś alternatywę? Oni są najbliżej. Czas działa na naszą korzyść, więc powinniśmy to wykorzystać. - Dobrze, ale kto wyruszyłby na Cressię? – spytał się posłaniec. Słyszał opowieści o tym lądzie. Wiedział, że ich gatunek nie był tam mile widziany. Wśród zgromadzonych zapadła niemalże grobowa cisza. Nikt nie zamierzał tam wypływać. Toa Lodu wiedział, że był potrzebny na miejscu, w Krias. Turaga z oczywistych względów również odpadał. Grenno zarządzał jedynym oddziałem bojowym, a Truo musiał udać się na drugi kraniec wyspy. Odpowiedź zatem wydawała się oczywista… Spojrzenia wszystkich zgromadzonych skupiły się na Xiance. Dziewczyna parsknęła z niedowierzaniem, ale spoważniała, gdy zrozumiała, że to poważna propozycja. - Jestem zaradna, chyba powinnam odpierać ataki piratów na wyspie – stwierdziła. - I dzięki tej zaradności istnieje szansa, że wrócisz w jednym kawałku z Cressy. Sentia burknęła coś pod nosem, ale skinęła potwierdzająco głową. - Rozumiem, udam się tam. Niemniej…potrzebuję przewodnika. Galinis od razu wskazał na Niro, który ani razu nie odezwał się podczas dyskusji. Siedział w kącie, trzymając się za obolały bark. Patrzył, jak jego ślady po poparzeniach powoli się wchłaniały. - Mój uczeń jest do twojej dyspozycji – wskazał ręką na przyjaciela, choć ten zdawał się nie być zadowolony z takiego planu. - Ale mistrzu – wstał z skrzyni, mówiąc donośnym głosem – Chcę walczyć za Krias! - I w ten sposób będziesz to robił… - Chcę używać miecza... - Czasem silniejszą bronią są słowa. - Chcę po prostu walczyć, pokonać kogoś w pojedynku. - Już dziś rankiem udowodniłeś swoją wartość bojową. Harvar gdyby chciał, starłby cię w pył. Miałeś szczęście, że uratowała cię Sentia. Niro zacisnął wargi, patrząc z politowaniem na swojego mistrza. Galinis zawsze zdawał się być wymagający i teraz – po pierwszym starciu swojego ucznia – zaczynał gardzić Toa Ognia. Chłopaka starał się jak mógł, ale tamten rywal był zbyt doświadczony. - Niro, to nie jest żadna kara – rzekł spokojnie mentor – Potraktuj to jako ważną i nieoczywistą misję. Zapewniam cię, jest równie trudna jak walka z piratami. Masz dodatkowo wsparcie w postaci twojej nowej znajomej. Bohater zamknął oczy i starał się uspokoić. Słowa nauczyciela nieco zmieniły jego stosunek wobec tego zadania. Po chwili ugasił żar, który zdawał się rozsadzać jego ciało. Turaga Panrim uśmiechnął się na ten widok. Niro nigdy do końca nie rozumiał, dlaczego to właśnie jego mędrzec darzył swoimi rzadkimi gestami. - Niech będzie, zajmę się tym. Mam jedno pytanie. - Słucham? - Kiedy zaczynamy? ---- Niewielka, drewniana łódka powoli oddalała się od wybrzeża. Niro i Sentia opuścili wyspę, wyruszając na misję. Tym samym Krias zostało w rękach tylko jednej osoby: Galinisa. Toa Lodu stał na wzgórzu i wpatrywał się w niewielki obiekt, który oddalał się w kierunku zachodzącego słońca. Bohater odpoczywał i przyglądał się statku uważnie. Kiedy zniknął z zasięgu jego wzroku, mężczyzna udał się do swojego domu. Wspiął się na górę i wszedł do niewielkiej izby. Sypialnia była wyposażona w łóżko, na którym leżała jedwabna, biała pościel. Ten gładki materiał kontrastował mocno z ostrzami i elementami zbroi, które były ekspozycją na jednej ze ścian. Galinis usiadł na łożu, a następnie oparł się i popatrzył na swoje trofea. Stoczył wiele bitew. Podczas nich poznał wielu nowych przyjaciół, zdobył wiele pamiątek, przede wszystkim jednak nabył doświadczenia. Jeszcze niedawno wydawało mu się, że był przygotowany na wszystko. Nikt nie zagrażał życiu w tym niewielkim skrawku Wszechświata Matoran. Teraz – gdy przybyli piraci – to przeświadczenie uległo zmianie. Obrońca Krias uznał, że jego wieloletnia służba nie dawała mu żadnej przewagi. Nie chodziło jednak o liczebność wojsk, ich wyszkolenie czy wyposażenie – to było nieistotne. Dla Toa Lodu liczyło się coś zupełnie innego. Nie mogąc zebrać myśli, Galinis zmusił się do wstania. Przeszedł na drugi koniec pomieszczenia i otworzył żelazną skrzynię. Po chwili wygrzebał z nich stary, zżółknięty pergamin. Pochwycił go delikatnie i rozwinął. Na kartce znajdowała się ilustracja, przedstawiająca Harvara i Ceyę. Mężczyzna w białej zbroi narysował ją tak wiele lat temu. Cieszył się tą zażyłą przyjaźnią dwójki Toa. Mimo licznych obowiązków i braku wolnego czasu, oni znajdowali w swoich życiach czas, aby się spotykać i cieszyć wzajemną obecnością. Dlaczego to nie mogło trwać wiecznie… Toa Lodu zmiął kartkę i rzucił nią w kąt. Zsunął się na oparcie łóżka, chowając maskę za dłońmi. Zaczął oddychać głębiej, czuł jak ręce mu drżą. Długo nie wierzył w słowa innych, ale teraz pojmował: to on rozdzielił swojego byłego ucznia z jego sympatią. Nie chciał tego. Naprawdę. Zależało mu na ich wspólnym szczęściu. Mimo to, tamtego dnia nie zdołał ocalić Ceyi. To był okrutny cios dla jego passy zwycięstw, dla jego dumy i honoru. Przede wszystkim jednak odczuł to Harvar. To on najbardziej załamał się po jej utracie. Choć Galinis nie zdołał uratować Toa Psioniki, bardziej żałował, że nie ocalił własnego ucznia. Wojownik opuścił dłonie i oparł głowę na oparciu łóżka. Wiedział, że czeka go trudny okres. Będzie musiał zmierzyć się ze swoją przeszłością. Wybrać pomiędzy ratunkiem przyjaciela, a ocaleniem Matoran. Nie zdoła zrealizować tych wszystkich pragnień, choć bardzo by chciał. To będzie czas decyzji: albo naprawi to co już się wydarzyło, albo zatrzyma to, co dopiero nadejdzie. ''Interludium cz.I'' Harvar siedział na gołej skale, radośnie przyglądając się wiosce, która tętniła życiem. Machał nogami i beztrosko tworzył malutkie płomienie – coś w stylu lampionów, powoli unoszących się do góry i znikających za gęstymi chmurami. Nudziło mu się, czekał na jakieś zlecenie. Chciał komuś przydać, zrobić coś pożytecznego. Był w końcu Toa, potrzebował jakiegoś zajęcia. Nagle, dostrzegł Matoranina, któremu rozsypał się stos niesionych kartek. Zauważył, jak papiery znikały z zasięgu wzroku biedaka, porywane przez agresywny wiatr. Zeskoczył z głazu i pobiegł przed siebie. Wbiegł do wioski, łapiąc po drodze mnóstwo kartek. Zebrał je do kupy, a następnie wbiegł na główny plac, gdzie znalazł rozpaczającego malca. Był jeszcze młodym dzieciakiem, chyba wracał ze szkoły. - To chyba należy do ciebie – rzekł bohater, uśmiechając się i wręczając Matoraninowi zguby. Chłopiec, który do tej pory ukrywał zapłakaną głowę w dłoniach, nagle odsunął ręce i uważnie popatrzył na Harvara. Zdusił swoje szlochanie i uchylił głowę. Wziął kartki z obliczeniami matematycznymi, a następnie ukłonił się nisko. Toa Ognia prychnął tylko z niedowierzaniem. - Daj spokój młody, to tylko drobnostka. - Dzięki tej drobnostce nie zostanę skarcony przez tą jędzę! Jesteś bohaterem – odparł uczeń z błyskiem w oczach. Toa Ognia uniósł brwi do góry i schylił się, by szepnąć do uszu malca: - Nie, jestem po prostu jednym z was – rzekł wojownik, po czym nagle rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Skorzystał ze swojej maski – Huny – i momentalnie stanął się niewidzialny. Ruszył przed siebie. Lubił ukradkiem podglądać życie jego rodzinnej wioski. Maszerował spokojnym krokiem, zmierzając w kierunku latarni Galinisa. Po drodze widział rozmawiających ze sobą mieszkańców i kilku Matoran, którzy bawili się przy muzyce wędrownej, orkiestry dętej. Potem zawitał do starej Fahu, ukradkiem zabierając z jej straganu jeden owoc Madu. Kobieta nic nie odpowiedziała, tylko pokręciła przecząco głową, gdy zauważyła lewitujące pożywienie. Po kilkunastu minutach wędrówki, bohater wreszcie dotarł do domu swojego mistrza. Wspiął się po grubych schodach, mijając piękne wnętrze. Całe było wykonane z wiecznie świeżych desek, było piękne w swojej prostocie. Harvar czuł przyjemny zapach lilii, który unosił się w tym domu. Zauważył także parę ptako-podobnych Rahi, która nuciła jakąś melodię na parapecie. Momentalnie, Toa Ognia dotarł przed oblicze nauczyciela. - Wybierzemy się na jakąś wyprawę? – spytał. Galinis tylko pokręcił przecząco głową, skupiając swoją uwagę na grzebaniu przy teleskopie. Przybysz przyjrzał się także kilku rysunkom, które leżały na małym stole. Jego mentor lubił w chwilach wolnych od pracy poddawać się swoim pasjom. - Mistrzu, zróbmy coś. Ceya może sama się wybierać z nieznane… - Ale ona nie jest moją uczennicą – odezwał się Toa Lodu, odchodząc od astronomicznego ustrojstwa. - Co to niby zmienia? - To, że powinniśmy zostać tutaj i pilnować tego co nasze – odparł spokojnie Galinis. - Ale…w tej części Krias nic się nie dzieje! Zajmijmy się czymś pożytecznym, chcę się wykazać. Biały wojownik popatrzył z wyższością na Harvara. - Dobrze sobie radzisz jako Toa z sąsiedztwa. Nie widzę sensu, aby to zmieniać. - A ja widzę! Jeśli mam się czegoś uczyć, muszę sprawdzać swoje umiejętności w praktyce. Z całym szacunkiem, ale gadanie o tych nudnych prawach mnie nie interesuję. - A powinno…-zaśmiał się Galinis, układając równo swoje rysunki – To są bardzo ważne rzeczy, zwłaszcza dla Toa. - Ale od nich nie nauczę się, jak walczyć! Słowa nie są tak skutecznie jak ostrze, przytknięte do krtani napastnika. Myślę, że oni wychodzą z tego samego założenia. Toa Lodu złapał się tylko za głowę, wysłuchując zapału ucznia. Upadł na fotel i uważnie przyjrzał się chłopakowi: - Dobrze, możemy wyruszyć na szybką wyprawę. Słyszałem o tym, że Matoranie z północnych wybrzeży męczą się z agresją Brzytwodziobów. Są wyjątkowo pewne siebie i często najeżdżają ich tereny. Sprawdzimy, co się tam dzieje. Gailinis dostrzegł, jak oczy przyjaciela zapaliły się gotowością do działania. Harvar ściągnął z pleców ogromny miecz i pochwycił go pewnie. Stanął i niecierpliwe czekał na rozkazy. - Heh, zaraz przyjdę – zapewnił mentor. – Czekaj na mnie na dole. Toa Ognia przytaknął i czym prędzej zbiegł po schodach. Gospodarz latarni usłyszał tylko wielki huk i…dźwięk ciała, które turlało się po stopniach. - Harvar, jesteś cały? – spytał nieco zaskoczony. Nie uzyskał odpowiedzi -…Harvar? ---- Po kilku godzinach intensywnej podróży, bohaterowie wreszcie dotarli do dżungli. Stali przed rozszerzającymi się ku niebu drzewami, które zespoliły się w jeden organizm, tworząc coś na wzór bramy. Dwaj Toa dość niepewnie postawili pierwszy krok za wejściem. Przełknęli ślinę. Weszli w nieznane. Maszerowali powoli, z mieczami wyciągniętymi w gotowości. Ich wędrówkę znacznie spowalniało duszne powietrze, przez które stopniowo tracili siły. Dodatkowo cali byli mokrzy, przez parę unoszącą się spod ziemi. Dżungla w ten sposób oddawała wilgoć do górnych partii gęstych lasów. Proces ten jednak nic nie dawał – bohaterowie byli mokrzy i wyczerpani brakiem świeżego powietrza. Nagle, Harvar stanął jak wryty w ziemię. Zdawało mu się, że coś mignęło w gęstych, pobliskich zaroślach. - Widziałeś to? – spytał mentora, a ten tylko przysunął palec do swoich ust. Nakazał być cicho. Sekundy mijały. Mistrz i uczeń przylgnęli do swoich pleców i zaczęli obserwować okolicę ze wszystkich stron. Momentalnie, rozległ się donośny skrzek. Brzytwodziób rzucił wzywanie przybyszom. Toa Ognia poczuł jak nauczyciel odrywa się od jego pleców i rusza do ataku. Odwrócił się i dostrzegł Galinisa, szarżującego na Rahi. Harvar chciał go wesprzeć, jednak wtedy usłyszał identyczny ryk zwierzęcia, lecz tym razem z drugiej strony. Kolejny potwór rzucił się na bohatera. Monstrum o długich przednich łapach, ostrych piórach na grzbiecie i zagiętym dziobie powaliło ucznia Toa Lodu i przygniotło go łapą do ziemi. Harvar chwycił je za kostkę i poparzył za pomocą własnej mocy. Brzytwodziób zaczął wierzgać i odskoczył do tyłu. Jego przeciwnik to wykorzystał – stanął na dwóch nogach, a następnie przywalił głową ptaka w drzewo. Zwierzak padł nieprzytomnie na ziemię. Bohater odwrócił się, słysząc stopy szurające po liściach znajdujących się na ziemi. Dostrzegł kolejnych rywali. Już chciał ich zaatakować, gdy nagle…Galinis wkroczył do akcji. Dzięki swojej mocy maski zderzył nadchodzące Brzytwodzioby między sobą. Podniósł oba zwierzaki dzięki zdolnościom telekinetycznym, a następnie obijał jednym o drugie. W końcu jednak przestał, a zdezorientowane zwierzaki oddaliły się w popłochu. Harvar obserwował te starcie, przez co zamyślił się na chwilę. Nie spostrzegł Rahi, które stanęło tuż za nim, gotowe, aby nabić jego głowę na swój ostry dziób. - Padnij! – nagle krzyknął mentor, celując w bohatera swoim mieczem. Toa Ognia w ostatniej chwili rzucił się na glebę, a wycelowana broń trafiła w sam środek ciała bestii. Napastnik padł i zaczął wić się w konwulsjach. - To chyba już wszyscy – skomentował sytuację młodszy wojownik. Dotarło do niego, że nie miał okazji się wykazać podczas tego starcia. To Galinis pokonał większość dręczycieli Matoran, a uczeń stał w cieniu jego umiejętności. - Tak, chyba żaden z nich nie będzie już atakował bezbronnych – odparł Toa Lodu, chowając jednocześnie miecz do pochwy. Klepnął po ramieniu żółtodzioba – Chodź, zmywajmy się stąd. Nauczyciel ruszył przed siebie, odginając na boki zagradzające konary drzew. Harvar jednak został, przyglądając się zwierzakowi. Brzytwodziób, który go zaatakował, nadal leżał na ziemi. Wiercił się, marudził, darł się…jakby płakał? Dopiero po chwili bohater dostrzegł, że pod jego stopy napłynęła świeża krew, wylatująca z głębokiej rany Brzytwodzioba. Galinis był dobrym wojownikiem i wielkim zwolennikiem kodeksu Toa – nigdy nie zabijał. Co nie oznaczało, że nie okaleczał mocno – wręcz przeciwnie. Tę ofiarę zostawił na pewną śmierć. Toa Ognia zaczął kląć we wnętrzu duszy. Strażnicy Krias darowali życie, ale często nie zastanawiali się nad konsekwencjami swoich działań…albo, nie chcieli się zastanawiać. Teraz młodzieniec był ich świadkiem. Rahi konało. Starało się walczyć z nieuniknionym losem – wstać, odejść…nie było do tego zdolne. Energie witalne uciekały z jego ciała z każdą sekundą, a stworzenie cierpiało coraz bardziej. Nie poddawało się, nie chciało wierzyć temu co się dzieje. Chłopak też nie chciał. Pochwycił niepewnie miecz i po raz ostatni spojrzał na zwierzę. Uniósł swoją broń do góry. Czuł jak ręce mu drżą, a do oczu napływają drobne łzy. Nieposkromiony stwór zobaczył cień wojownika nad sobą i jakby przymknął oczy, godząc się na ten wybór. Zaraz potem, ostrze spadło w dół. Przyglądające się temu ptaki od razu odleciały w popłochu. Już nigdy nie zobaczyły przywódczyni stada. Rozdział III: Witamy na Cressie Żegluga po wodach Wszechświata Matoran nie była niczym przyjemnym…zwłaszcza dla Niro. Bohater płynął niewielkim, spróchniałym statkiem, który ledwo co utrzymywał się na błękitnej tafli. Czuł, jak prąd morski śmiga pod kadłubem i drażni jego starą konstrukcję. Pojazd ten nie był używany od ponad roku, przez co większość jego mechanizmów mocno się zastała. Toa Ognia miał problem z manewrowaniem zwłaszcza wtedy, gdy statek zaczął bujać się na wysokich falach. Sytuacji nie poprawiały warunki atmosferyczne. Gęsta, siwa mgła nieustannie towarzyszyła podróżnikom podczas żeglugi, przy okazji znacznie utrudniała widoczność. Często spośród kłębiastych chmur spadał także deszcz, który dręczył plecy sternika. Niro jednak walczył z emocjami i dłużącą się przeprawą, wierzył, że w końcu dotrą do celu. Sentia także tak sądziła. Opierała się o maszt i wypatrywała jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Błąkała spojrzeniem po rozmazanym horyzoncie, starając się dostrzec coś innego niż wszechobecne morze, przykryte grubą warstwą mgły. Niestety – nic nie była w stanie zauważyć. - To…czym właściwie jest Cressa? – spytała towarzysza. Chciała zabić czas. - Cressa to największa z wysp należąca do archipelagu Cressa Nui, zbioru lądów w skład których zaliczamy również Krias – wytłumaczył Toa Ognia. – Jej nazwa wzięła się od określenia, jakim tytułują się władcy tego archipelagu. Nazywają siebie Cressianami. Xianka zmarszczyła czoło i uniosła do góry brew. Chyba nie zrozumiała wiele z tej odpowiedzi. - Ten lud przybył tutaj tysiące lat temu – kontynuował mężczyzna – Wtedy nie było jeszcze zbioru malutkich wysepek, lecz wysokie wzgórza, na których wznosiły się lasy tropikalne i złoża substancji nazywanej Purynium. Cressianie osiedlili się na nowo odkrytym lądzie, gdzie przez długi czas wiedli spokojne życie pod wodzą swojego króla i korzystali z tego niesamowitego metalu. Sentia przysłuchiwała się uważnie, jednocześnie siadając na skrzyni. Coś jej się nie zgadzało w tej relacji… - Jakim cudem wy tam trafiliście? I dlaczego Cressa Nui nie jest już całością? Niro zakręcił sterem i otarł strużkę potu na jego masce. - Pierwsi Matoranie - jacy się pojawili na tej wyspie - byli uchodźcami. Lider przyjął ich pod swój dach i oddał pałacie ziemi na północy. Przez długi czas utrzymywaliśmy z nim pokojowe relacje, dopóki tronu nie przejął Archeax. Mężczyzna ten był uzależniony od Purynium, pragnął oprzeć na nim gospodarkę swojego państwa. Podczas jednej z ekspedycji, nieświadomie naruszyli źródło tej substancji. Ten metal w ciekłym stanie zaczął wypływać na powierzchnię, jednocześnie niszcząc ją. Trzęsienia ziemi i zmiany klimatu dręczyły mieszkańców przez miesiące, aż w końcu Cressa Nui pękła, rozdzielając się na wiele małych wysepek. Archeax obarczył za ten fakt Matoran – za pomocą fałszywych dowodów zmanipulował społeczeństwo i wskazał nas jako sprawców tej katastrofy. Od tamtej pory nie mamy wobec siebie pokojowych intencji. Vortixx przytaknęła i weszła na sterburtę. Uznała, że tu będzie miała lepszy punkt obserwacyjny i łatwiej będzie jej się porozumiewać z chłopakiem. - A ta cała Sfera? - Ona też składa się z Purynium. To jej jedyne źródło na naszej wyspie. Potrzebuje ona niewielkiej ilości tej substancji do właściwego funkcjonowania. Dlatego też nie możemy dopuścić, by nam ją odebrano. Ja…nie mogę. Toa Ognia spochmurniał, idealnie komponując się z szaroburą mgłą. Doskonale pamiętał swoją pierwszą walkę z Trupimi Łupieżcami. Wciąż czuł nieznośnie ciepło na swoim ciele, które zostało po oparzeniach z rąk Harvara. Bardziej jednak raniła go postawa Galinisa. Mentor nie był zadowolony ze swego ucznia. Chciał, aby Niro robił wszystko więcej, szybciej, pewniej i lepiej. On zaś starał się sprostać tym wymaganiom, ale nie dał rady. Wierzył, że tym razem będzie miał okazję się wykazać. Sentia chyba odczytała ten smutek panujący na jego masce oraz wszystkie przemyślenia, które krążyły w jego podświadomości. - Walczyłeś z pełnym poświeceniem – rzekła, klepiąc towarzysza po plecach. Młodzieniec ponownie upewnił się, że miała nieprawdopodobną siłę w swoich dłoniach – Byłeś odważny, a to największa zaleta każdego wojownika. Niro lekko się uśmiechnął. Chociaż ona wierzyła w jego ukryty potencjał… - Dzięki, dobrze jest usłyszeć takie słowo od doświadczonej wojowniczki – odparł. Xianka prychnęła, zdawała się być czymś rozbawiona. - Właśnie…”doświadczonej”. Pamiętaj, że nic nie przychodzi od razu. Na początku musisz ciężko ćwiczyć, pracować, a przede wszystkim uczyć się na błędach. Przegrywa tylko ten, co nie wyciąga wniosków z porażki. Myślisz, że Galinis urodził się do bycia Toa? Sternik zamyślił się. Nigdy nie patrzył nad to pod tym kątem. Nauczyciel zawsze był wzorem do naśladowania, jego osoba stanowiła idealny balans między siłą, a wiedzą. Niro dopiero teraz doszedł do wniosku, że mentor prawdopodobnie też musiał pokonać trudną drogę, aby stać się tym, kim jest obecnie. Autorytetem. Obrońcą. Bohaterem. Młodzieniec ponownie uniósł krańce ust do góry. Te trzy określenia dały mu cień nadziei. Wierzył, że w przyszłości również wyrośnie na tak odpowiedzialnego strażnika Matoran. Wojownik w czerwonym pancerzu został wyrwany z przemyśleń przez swojego pupila. Gwiazda stała na dziobie, lustrując swoimi dwukolorowymi oczami najbliższą okolicę. Zaczęła szczekać. Sentia natychmiast podbiegła do Rahi i przyjrzała się uważnie. Za grubą warstwą mgły wydobywały się słabe kontury wysokich budynków, które stały na Cressie. Światło pobliskiej latarni chwilę później padło na statek, tylko potwierdzając fakt, że dotarli do cywilizacji. - Widzę wyspę! – dziewczyna złożyła ręce i zawołała do kolegi. Niro nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego skupił się na żegludze. Musiał bezpiecznie pokierować tę łajbę do doków. W głębi duszy ucieszył się jednak. Miał serdecznie dość morskich wypraw. ---- Cressa – niegdyś wspaniały ląd, pokryty gęstymi lasami i składający się z wysokich gór. Dziś pozostało po nim duże miasto, którym rządził niejaki Archeax. To właśnie jego siedziba stała się celem dwójki młodych bohaterów. Niro i Sentia maszerowali wzdłuż długich ulicy, uważnie przyglądając się najbliższemu otoczeniu. Panował tutaj dziwaczny spokój. Tylko kilku z mieszkańców wychodziło na dwór, a większość – czego można się było domyśleć po zapalonych lampach – zostało w domu. Taka nienaturalna cisza tworzyła wyjątkowo nieprzyjemne połączenia z wszechobecną harmonią. Wszystkie domy były identycznie, miały płoty o takiej samej wysokości i elewację wykonaną z podobnych, bordowych cegieł. Na kręte drogi padał blask latarni – wszystkie były czarne. Nawet nieliczne drzewa zostały posadzone w równych odległościach. Toa Ognia słyszał opowieści o tej wyspie, dlatego zamiast bacznego przyglądania się każdemu szczegółowi miasta, skupił uwagę na jednym – strażnikach. Liczne oddziały Cressan patrolowały miejskie drogi. Wszyscy z członków oddziałów mieli na sobie karmazynowe zbroje oraz długie pałki, które trzymali w jednej dłoni. Zawsze była to prawa ręka. Xianka również obserwowała tutejsze służby. Po paru chwilach mogła śmiało wywnioskować, że ci wojownicy byli znacznie wyżsi od Zakazianinów, czy Vortixxów. Mieli także stosunkowo długie kończyny, trzy chwytne palce, chude sylwetki i kolana wygięte w dwóch stawach. Swoim wyglądem nie przypominali jej żadnej ze znanych ras. - Osobliwe miejsce – skwitowała krótko, podchodząc do towarzysza. - Zgadza się – odparł skupiony młodzieniec, nadal nie spuszczając wzroku ze strażników. Po kilku minutach marszu stanęli przed ich celem – pałacem Archeaxa. Włości króla robiły piorunujące wrażenie i swoim wyglądem znacznie odznaczały się na tle reszty budynków. Władca wyspy rezydował w szerokim pałacu, umieszczonym na gigantycznej działce. Jego dom został pomalowany na czerwono i przyozdobiony bogatymi, złotymi zdobieniami. Okna zamieniono na witraże, zaś na wielkim dachu królowała szklana kopuła. Na uwagę zasługiwały również ogrody Archeaxa. Ogromne pałacie zielonej trawy były miejscem, gdzie rozciągały się błękitne stawy i kwitły odmiany roślin, których bohaterowie nigdy nie widzieli. Wszystko to było skrywane za kolczastym płotem, znajdującym się pod napięciem. Duet stanął naprzeciw strażników pilnujących wejścia. - Chcielibyśmy prosić o możliwość spotkania z waszym panem – rzekł Niro. Gwardziści nawet nie drgnęli. Toa Ognia postanowił to wykorzystać i pójść przed siebie. Gdy jednak zbliżył się do bramy wejściowej, drogę zagrodziły mu elektryczne włócznie żołnierzy. - Król nie przyjmuje Toa – zaoponował jeden z mężczyzn. Miał zieloną, podłużną głowę, wyglądała na organiczną. Nie było w niej jednak miejsca na usta, a mimo to nieznajomy potrafił się komunikować… - A czy Vortixx zostałaby wpuszczona? – odezwała się Sentia. Strażnik zmierzył ją przenikliwym wzrokiem. - Nie – burknął. Podirytowany Niro westchnął głęboko: - To sprawa wielkiej wagi! – wydukał – Sami nie uratujemy Krias. - Czyli sądzicie, że tylko z pomocą naszego władcy zwyciężycie? Toa Ognia syknął przez zęby. Gwardzista chciał, aby bohater pokazał swoją słabość wobec potęgi jaka drzemała w rękach Archeaxa. - Tak…-powiedział. - W takim razie nie widzę sensu, aby nasz lider angażował się w działania, skoro jego sojusznicy są niczego warci – stwierdził strażnik. Młodzieniec zawarczał i spiął dłonie: - Słuchaj no – podszedł i wskazał palcem na twarz mężczyzny – Albo nas wpuścisz, albo sami tam wejdziemy! - Grzeczniej, szczeniaku… - olał go gwardzista. - Nie masz prawa mnie tak nazywać! – krzyknął zdenerwowany. - Jak to nie? Jesteś jak ten twój kundel – wskazał z odrazą na hasającą obok Gwiazdę – Powiedziałem jasno, że nie przejdziesz, a ty upierasz się przy swojej decyzji niczym bezmózgi Rahi. Jesteś młody i naiwny, a ja nie chcę zrobić ci krzywdy. - Niro…może powinniśmy to rozwiązać w pokojowy… – Xianka próbowała interweniować, lecz towarzysz jej przerwał. - Nie! To zbyt poważna sprawa. Gdzieś tam, za morzem giną moi bracia i siostry, przygniecieni siłą Trupich Łupieżców. W czasie gdy oni walczą, ja kłócę się ze strażnikiem! - Więc może powinieneś walczyć wraz z nimi, na Krias? – wzruszył ramionami przywódca gwardzistów. - Oj będę walczył…ale tylko wraz z posiłkami od Archeaxa! – zapewnił chłopak, po czym próbował przedrzeć się przez blokadę mężczyzn. Szybko doszło do przepychanki. Jeden ze strażników pochwycił swoją włócznię i próbował nią przedziurawić Niro – bohater był jednak szybszy. Złapał za kraniec ostrza i przerzucił zbliżającą się broń nad sobą, przy okazji powalając za siebie wroga. Następnie cisnął badylem w kolejnego oponenta. Kij uderzył o niego i lekko zdezorientował – co wykorzystał Toa Ognia. Błyskawicznie wyciągnął ostrze i wbił je w bark przeciwnika, który runął na ziemię. Po chwili wstał i rozejrzał się. Kolejni wojownicy rzucili się na Sentię. Bohaterka starała się przemówić im do rozsądku, jednak bezskutecznie. Widząc zezłoszczone twarze gwardzistów, dziewczyna wysunęła ostrza naramienne i rzuciła się na rywali. Wkrótce wszyscy poczuli żar walki. Choć duet protagonistów powalił wielu oponentów, ci nie ustępowali. Mimo, że byli ciężko ranni, nadal wstawali. Walczyli do ostatniej kropli krwi. Do takiego poświęcenia nie byli zdolni jednak Niro i Sentia. Xianka znosiła wszystkie draśnięcia na swojej zbroi i rany na skórze, lecz Toa Ognia był na nie zdecydowanie mniej wytrzymały. Czuł drętwienie swoich kończyn, które nie wytrzymały licznych obić i ubytek krwi, której pierwsze strugi w końcu się pojawiły. Wtedy też Niro przegiął – skoczył na przeciwnika, a ten zdzielił go grotem po masce. Nieprzytomny wojownik osunął się na ziemię. - Niro! – krzyknęła Vortixx, która w tym samym czasie próbowała uwolnić się z uścisku kapitana gwardii i jego podopiecznych. Po długim siłowaniu zdołała się oswobodzić. Dostrzegła jednak, że została sama przeciwko zdeterminowanej grupie. – Gwiazdka, uciekaj! – zawołała do wilka, wgryzającego się swoimi kłami w niemądrego napastnika. Po chwili zwierz puścił zdobycz i oddalił się, znikając za pobliskimi budynkami. Dziewczyna zaś została na polu walki i wiedziała, że może już liczyć teraz tylko na siebie. Po raz ostatni wysunęła swoje ostrza i zamachnęła się nimi – pokonała ostatniego napastnika, ale wtedy sama runęła kolanami na chodnik. Po chwili została zabrana wraz z nieprzytomnym właścicielem zwierzęcia. Poobijani bohaterowie zniknęli za kolczastą bramą pałacu. Gwiazda przyglądała się ze smutkiem, jak jej najlepszy przyjaciel został porwany. Blask jej dwukolorowych oczu zniknął za kurtyną bolesnej rozpaczy i wycia, którym zbudziła pobliskiego żebraka. ---- ''- Słyszysz mnie? Wiem, jak przerwać konflikt.'' Niro powoli otworzył oczy. Został wyrwany z transu przez dziwny głos, który zdawał się chcieć mu coś przekazać. Próbował sobie przypomnieć treść tego komunikatu – niestety bezskutecznie. Każde słowo było rozmazane, zdawało się być na końcu języka bohatera, a mimo to nie był w stanie ich wypowiedzieć, a nawet zrozumieć. Echo zostało w jego głowie jeszcze przez pewien czas. Młodzieniec zaczął rozglądać się – jego nogi jechały po podłodze, zaś ręce były trzymane przez strażników, którzy prowadzili go wprost przed oblicze Archeaxa. Bohater rozejrzał się po najbliższym otoczeniu – oddział maszerował wzdłuż jednego z zamkowych korytarzy. Mijali czerwone ściany, gdzie znajdowały się przepiękne obrazy i wiekowe już zbroje. Podłoga była zdobiona ręcznie malowanymi kaflami, zaś światło zapewniał zbiór kryształowych żyrandoli. Minęli już kilka takich miejsc i wszystkie były łudząco podobne. Chłopak zerknął przed siebie – Sentia szła o własnych siłach, jednak odpowiednio pilnowana przez gwardzistów. Niro kątem oka dostrzegł, jak kliknęła przycisk na niewielkim panelu, który znajdował się na jej nadgarstku. „Nagrywanie?” – spytał się samego siebie. Wreszcie, po chwili spaceru, weszli na strome stopnie. Grupa stanęła tuż przed przeszklonymi drzwiami, które otworzyła inna para strażników. Vortixx i Toa zostali siłą wepchnięci. Następnie zamknięto za nimi wejście. Niro powoli wstał na własne nogi i zaczął obracać się we wszystkich kierunkach – te pomieszczenie wyróżniało się na tle pozostałych. Całe było przeszklone i pokryte kolorowymi witrażami, które przedstawiały różnych Cressan. W rogach pokoju znalazły się stojaki na zbroję. Światło padało przez kopułę, której niewielki otwór wpuszczał promienie słoneczne i równomierne rozprowadzał je po sali. Na końcu pokoju, znajdował się tron. Piękny fotel o jedwabnym wykończeniu, na którym miejsce zajmował sam Archeax. Mimo faktu, że spoczywał na siedzeniu, zdawał się królować swoim walorami fizycznymi nad przedstawicielami jego gatunku. Wyglądał na wyższego i silniejszego. Nosił czerwoną zbroję, która w niewielkim stopniu odsłaniała jego złotą skórę. Metal, który wykorzystano do jego stworzenia nazywano Purynium. Jego głowa również nie miała ust, lecz parę złotych ślepi, które spoczęły na bohaterach. - Usiądźcie – rzekł znużonym głosem, pokazując podłogę przed sobą. Niepewni bohaterowie wypełnili jego prośbę – Słyszałem, że mieliście do czynienia z moją świtą? - Tak, to prawda – stwierdziła cicho Xianka – Chcieliśmy się tylko spotkać z Waszą Wysokością. - A mimo to wyciągnęliście broń i rzuciliście się na mój oddział – odparł Archeax, przyglądając się swoim pazurom - Za taki czyn mógłbym was wysłać do podziemi, albo po prostu zabić. Zabić osobiście. Sentia przełknęła ślinę. Rozmówca nie wyglądał na kogoś, kto chciał mieć czyjąś krew na rękach, ale nie zamierzała sprawdzać, czy to prawda. - Wasza wysokość…– zaczęła mówić, unikając kontaktu wzrokowego – jesteśmy bardzo zdesperowani. Wyspę Krias najechali Trupi Łupieżcy. Wdaliśmy się z bójkę z gwardzistami, gdyż pragnęliśmy się spotkać natychmiast. To sprawa, którą trzeba rozwiązać szybko. Archeax niby przytaknął potwierdzająco, ale nie zdawał się być usatysfakcjonowany z tej odpowiedzi. - Tylko…co mi do tego? – spytał. – Wiecie doskonale, że ja i Toa nie żyjemy w pokojowej relacji. Dlaczego miałbym pomagać rywalom, a po za tym…co z tego bym miał? Vortixx nic nie odpowiedziała. Nie mieli niczego w zamian, co mogliby ofiarować temu mężczyźnie. Wyglądał na takiego, co miał dostęp do wszystkiego. Nie mieli się czym z nim handlować. Dziewczyna szukała wzrokiem wsparcia u Niro, jednak on zdawał się być nieobecny. Patrzył na duża klatkę, która znajdowała się wewnątrz pomieszczenia. Stały w niej dwa, potwornie rozwścieczone Zyglaki. Toa Ognia słyszał, że to rozumne istoty, choć osobiście uznawał je za zwierzęta. Potwory, które teraz były uwięzione. Nie wiedzieć czemu…zaczął im współczuć. Były odrażające i bardzo niebezpiecznie, ale młodzieniec zawsze cierpiał, gdy był świadkiem męczenia się jakiegoś zwierzęcia. Taki po prostu już był. Zaczął rozmyślać o Gwiazdce. Nie było jej z nim. Wierzył, że nic jej nie grozi – była bardzo bystra. Bohater modlił się, aby jak najszybciej opuścili ten pałac – tak bardzo chciał się spotkać z pupilką. - Królu Archeaxie, oni żądają Sfery – Sentia wreszcie zebrała się na słowa – Stracimy ją, jeśli nam nie pomożesz. Władca przysłuchiwał się słowom wojowniczki i zdawał się być nimi zaciekawiony. Xianka dostrzegła niewielkie podekscytowanie w jego oczach. Postanowiła pójść za ciosem. - Proszę sobie wyobrazić nagłówki w kronikach: Władca Cressy pomógł niewielkiej i słabej wyspie obronić się przed atakiem piratów. Czyż to nie kuszące? – spytała retorycznie. Po chwili kontynuowała – Nie możemy zapłacić niczym materialnym, ale możemy zapewnić Waszej Wysokości coś zupełnie innego…prestiż. Mężczyzna zaczął drapać się po podbródku. Zdawał się rozważać tę propozycję. Z przemyśleń wyrwał go jęk otwieranych drzwi. Do pomieszczenia wtargnął kapitan gwardii królewskiej, trzymający za kark Gwiazdkę. Wilk skomlał lekko. - Znaleźliśmy tego kundla, należał do gówniarzy – zaczął mówić. Niro natychmiast poderwał się z ziemi i podbiegł do zwierzaka. Natknął się jednak na włócznie strażnika, która nie pozwoliła mu się zbliżyć. - Sehrax, spokojnie – król wskazał ręką, aby zostawił Gwiazdkę w spokoju. Przybysz zrealizował rozkaz, a następnie zatrzasnął za sobą drzwi. Toa Ognia zaczął głaskać przyjaciółkę. Sentia nie kryła lekkiego uśmiechu. Jedynie Archeax zachował pokerową twarz. - Nie dam wam posiłków – mówił po chwili namysłu – Nie chcę mieszać się w konflikt z Trupimi Łupieżcami. Ale…wypuszczę was na wolność. Wydaje mi się to być uczciwą propozycją. Duet wymienił porozumiewawcze spojrzenia i przytaknęli skinieniami głowy. Odetchnęli głęboko. Chociaż tyle zdołali ugrać – wyszli na zero, ale w obliczu potęgi jaką dysponował władca wyspy, było to wystarczające. - Zabierzcie stąd chłopaka i Rahi, chcę jeszcze chwilę pomówić z dziewczyną – rozkazał Archeax, po czym Niro posłusznie wyszedł z pokoju. Zapadła dręcząca cisza. Vortixx wstanęła z podłogi i wyprostowała się, uważnie patrząc na drugiego rozmówcę. Zmrużyła oczy i skupiła na nim swoje spojrzenie. - Jak idzie ci misja? – spytał mężczyzna. - Byłoby lepiej, gdybyś przekazał mi jakieś wsparcie – syknęła dziewczyna. - Warunki umowy były inne: ty zdobywasz Sferę, ja wypuszczam twoją siostrzyczkę. Czegoś nie zrozumiałaś? - A czy…nie mógłbyś mnie przypisać do innego zadania? Tam na Krias…ten artefakt jest im bardzo potrzebny. - Tak samo jak mi – zaśmiał się Archeax. - Nie rozumiesz…bez niego wyspa umrze! Nie chcę być za to odpowiedzialna. Tam mieszkają niewinne i dobre istoty. Nie jestem morderczynią… - Ale świetną łowczynią już tak. Wykorzystaj to i zdobądź Sferę. - Ale… – Xianka próbowała się kłócić. Przerwano jej szybko. - Dość Sentia! Powinnaś teraz być na wyspie. Albo mi przekażesz artefakt w ciągu najbliższych dni albo ona zginie! – warknął Archeax, wstając z tronu. Wcześniejsze przypuszczenia dziewczyny sprawdziły się – był silniejszy od reszty Cressan – Wynoś się stąd! – wskazał palcem na drzwi wyjściowe. Bohaterka popatrzyła z nienawiścią na władcę, a następnie burknęła coś pod nosem. Opuściła pokój i po kilku minutach znalazła się za kolczastym płotem, tuż obok Niro. - Czego chciał? – spytał Toa Ognia. - Wybił mi z głowy pomysły, aby szukać wsparcia na tej wyspie – skłamała. - Ale…nie wycofujemy się, prawda? - Oczywiście, że nie – odparła. – Teraz właśnie idziemy szukać wsparcia na tej wyspie. Rozdział IV: Biała kaplica Zapadła noc. Jasny księżyc wzniósł się na czarnym niebie i oświetlił Krias. Tego dnia był w pełni. Grenno stał na polanie, obserwując jednym okiem te niesamowite zjawisko. W jego źrenicach odbijał się silny blask, którym emanowała wielka, biała kula. Jednocześnie zaś spoglądał na swój oddział, zajmujący się transportem Sfery. Niewielki pułk bojowy odpoczywał na skraju lasu, pilnując znajdującej się między nimi skrzyni. To właśnie tam ukryto artefakt. Ta-Matoranin stał na warcie, lustrując okolicę. Rozmyślał nad ostatnimi wydarzeniami. Napaść Trupich Łupieżców, przybycie Sentii, wyprawa jego sojuszników na Cressę, dostarczenie Sfery – działo się naprawdę wiele. Bohater był sceptycznie nastawiony do obrony wyspy – nie ufał zbytnio Xiance, nie malował mu się przed oczyma także sojusz między mieszkańcami Krias a ludem Archeaxa. Mimo to, próbował wierzyć w powodzenie tego całego pomysłu. Poprzysiągł chronić swojej ojczyzny i zamierzał dotrzymać tej obietnicy. Przez te rozważania, nie zauważył w porę postaci, która przemknęła tuż za mężczyzną. Grenno odwrócił się w ostatniej chwili i spojrzał na Toa, stojącego naprzeciw. Bordowy pancerz Harvara został niemal całkowicie przykryty pod nocną powłoką i jedynym znakami jego obecności były płonące oczy i ostrze wykonane z Purynium. Teraz doszedł do nich także głos, charakterystyczny dla tej istoty: - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy. - To prawda – odparł krótko Ta-Matoranin. Nastawił przed siebie tarczę. - Zachowujesz się tak, jakbyś myślał, że zrobię ci krzywdę – rzekł przybysz, powoli zbliżając się do rozmówcy. - A zrobisz? - Nie – odpowiedział Toa Ognia, dodając – nie, jeśli zdradzisz mi lokalizację Sfery. Wojownik przełknął ślinę. Czyli rywal nie zauważył jeszcze świty. To działało na korzyść protagonistów. - Wiesz, że nie mogę, to zbyt ważne – rzekł przez zęby. - Hmmm…w takim radzie tamci żołnierze na dole mają umrzeć? Dowódca pułku zamarł. Więc jednak przeciwnik wiedział o odpoczywającej drużynie… - Zastanów się, Grenno – kontynuował Harvar. – Oddając mi ją, zapewnisz bezpieczeństwo tym, na których życiu ci zależy… - …i sprowadzę na nich zagładę! – syknął mniejszy z bohaterów. - To prawda, ale będziesz miał wystarczająco dużo czasu, aby ewakuować się z wyspy – stwierdził mężczyzna – Piraci mogą zabić twoich towarzyszy i ciebie, a następnie wyrżnąć mieszkańców. Przekaż mi te jedną, cenną informację, a zostaniesz żywy. Ta-Matoranin słuchał z przejęciem słów przybysza. Błąkał się wśród własnych myśli. Wiedział, że jeśli to zrobi, Galinis będzie miał mu za złe. Zdawał sobie jednak sprawę, że takie rozwiązanie zagwarantuje im jakiekolwiek szanse na przetrwanie. Był w trudnej sytuacji, ale musiał się zdecydować. - Ma ją twój dawny mistrz – w końcu rzekł po cichu. Harvar podrapał się po podbródku. - Pff, niemądry Matoranin – machnął ręką, a wtedy za wysokich drzew wydobyli się piraci. Zaatakowali obozowiczów. Grenno patrzył ze łzami i bezsilnością w oczach, jak ścinają zdezorientowanych przeciwników. Dowódca widział, jak pozbawili głowy jednego z najmłodszych żołnierzy, a potem, jak potraktowali salwą z blasterów jego przyjaciółkę, która starała się w jakiś sposób obronić. Ta-Matoranin poczuł, jak po jego Kaukau spłynęła jedna kropelka. Miał wrażenie, że natychmiast wyparowała w kontakcie z jego gorącym ciałem, które miało zaraz eksplodować. Był wstrząśnięty. - Czemu?! – zrozpaczony odwrócił się i krzyknął do Toa Ognia. Czuł, jak przelatują w jego wnętrzu same negatywne emocje. Mieli odpowiadać za dywersję. Pilnować fałszywej skrzyni, w czasie gdy Toa Lodu chronił Sferę. Ich zadaniem było kupienie trochę czasu i ucieczka, gdy już wróg ich znajdzie. Przez nieuwagę Grenno zginął cały oddział, a Harvar…poznał prawdziwą lokalizację artefaktu. Po chwili Trupi Łupieżcy podeszli do ładunku, jednak nic nie dostrzegli we wnętrzu. Przybysz zaś zwrócił się do wojownika. - Teraz już wiesz czemu? – spytał retorycznie. Dowódca nic nie odpowiedział. Wyciągnął w pośpiechu plujkę i wystrzelił jeden pocisk. Toa Ognia zawinął mieczem i bez problemu zbił na bok nadlatującą igiełkę. Chwilę później kopnął Grenno na ziemię i nastawił ostrze, gotowe do rozprucia klatki piersiowej oponenta. - Obiecałeś, że zostawisz mnie przy życiu! Przecież wiesz, gdzie jest Sfera – znajdujący się w potrzasku Ta-Matoranin starał się ratować samego siebie. - Cóż, oszukałem cię… - Ale Toa nie kłamią! Przecież byłeś kiedyś jednym z nich… - Właśnie… – rzekł Harvar, dodając -…kiedyś. Chwilę potem zatopił miecz w ciele biedaka. ---- Minęło tak wiele lat, a mimo to Galinis wciąż tu przychodził. Biała kaplica była tym jedynym miejscem na całej wyspie, gdzie mógł się wyciszyć. Budynkiem, gdzie czuł się lepiej niż we własnym domu. Przychodził tutaj co tydzień, o tej samej porze i modlił się. Zawsze robił to w środku nocy – chciał pozostać sam. Nikt nie wiedział, że tutaj spędzał często kilka godzin. Siedział na jednej z białych, kamiennych ław. Posadził obok siebie skrzynię, gdzie znajdowała się Sfera. Dłonie miał splecione, zaś oczyma rozglądał się po najbliższym otoczeniu. Znał je jak własną kieszeń. Dwa rzędy miejsc siedzących oświetlane były starym, metalowym żyrandolem. Słaby blask świec sprawiał, że promienie światła nie dopływały do najciemniejszych zakamarków sali – eksponowały jednak jej główną część. To właśnie tam, tuż przed Toa Lodu, wznosił się posąg Ceyi. Była to wysoka rzeźba, oddająca w stu procentach to, czym była dziewczyna. Zachowano jej uśmiech, który zdawał się nigdy nie znikać z maski bohaterki. Jednocześnie nadano jej oczom zdeterminowany wyraz, a włócznia w jej dłoniach tylko podkreślała wojowniczą postawę Toa Psioniki. Ukazano całe jej piękne ciało i uwzględniono liczne blizny, które się na nim znajdowały. Ceya była wieloletnią obrończynią tej niewielkiej wyspy i Galinis odczuwał smutek, wiedząc, że został w tej misji już praktycznie sam. Zerknął na niewielką, szklaną kopułę. Odsłaniała one gwiazdy – mężczyzna doskonale odczytał ich układ, po czym uznał, iż nadeszła odpowiednia pora na złożenie poległej hołdu. Wstał wraz z artefaktem, a następnie klęknął przed pomnikiem. - Zawsze przychodzę tutaj, aby…przeprosić. Tak jest i tym razem – mówił do monumentu – Wybacz mi, Ceya. Za to, że nie zdołałem ci pomóc. Za to, że nie powstrzymałem Harvara przed odejściem i go nie uchroniłem. Mam nadzieję, że pewnego dnia nie będę męczył się z tymi wyrzutami sumienia, ale…on jeszcze nie nadszedł – obrońca Krias wziął wydech. – Jednocześnie, proszę cię o pomoc. Ty zawsze broniłaś tę wyspę, byłaś pomocna dla mieszkańców i strażników. Teraz, gdy cię już z nami nie ma, pragnę cię błagać o wsparcie. Wstaw się u Wielkiego Ducha za mnie. Wiesz, że chcę uratować mój dom i moje dzieci. Potrzebuję do tego błogosławieństwa. Bohater klęczał jeszcze chwilę, a następnie przesunął za ławkę pojemnik ze Sferą. Wyczuł, że drzwi kaplicy delikatnie się uchyliły. Toa Ognia doskonale o tym wiedział, dlatego wyłączył swój kamuflaż. - Myślisz, że uhonorujesz jej śmierć pięknymi słowami? – Harvar zwrócił się do mentora. Ten nadal spoczywał odwrócony do przybysza. - Mógłbym cię spytać o to samo, mój były uczniu – odparł spokojnie Galinis, jednocześnie wstał – Myślisz, że byłaby dumna z ciebie, gdyby wiedziała, co planujesz uczynić? - To w tej chwili nieistotne. Nie ma jej tu – warknął, trzymając swoje zakrzywione ostrze w gotowości. - I co z tego? Zapomniałeś o tym, jaka była? Czy nie chcesz być taki jak ona? Myślisz, że byłaby dumna z twojego postępowania? – Toa Lodu zasypał żółtodzioba gradem pytań. Przybysz nic nie odpowiedział, zagryzł tylko zęby. Czuł, jak nadmiar energii kipiał w nim i był gotów rozszarpać swojego starego nauczyciela. - Ceya się myliła, Galinisie – rzekł nieco drżącym głosem – Matoranie to słaby gatunek, a my musimy ich bronić. Nie potrafią nam się odwdzięczyć w żaden sposób. A Trupi Łupieżcy? Pomogli mi, gdy ty mnie omal nie zabiłeś! Pokazali, że na świecie nie działają te trzy prawa, o których tak często mówiłeś. Oni są silni. Potrafią o siebie zadbać. Dla nich jestem gotów zabić cię i odebrać to, po co przyszedłem. Wojownik w białym pancerzu patrzył z przejęciem na ucznia i słuchał jego słów. Walczył z własnymi myślami. Chciał wierzyć, że jest jakakolwiek nadzieja dla Harvara, że może nie jest jeszcze za późno. Im jednak dłużej z nim rozmawiał, tym bardziej się zawodził. Nie dowierzał, że przed nim stał jego wieloletni przyjaciel, teraz żywiący do niego taką urazę i odrzucający naukę swojego mentora. - Toa powinien przede wszystkim bronić swoich – mówił ze spokojem Galinis, jednocześnie wyciągając miecz. Wiedział, że nie obędzie się bez niego. - Ten Toa powinien przede wszystkim zadbać o własne interesy – Toa Ognia wskazał na siebie. – Pilnowaliśmy Matoran wiele lat, jednocześnie narażając własne życie. Byliśmy zmuszeni do podejmowania trudnych wyborów…- młodzik przypomniał sobie chwilę, gdy uśmiercił Brzytwodzioba. – A oni żyli nadal, nie mając pojęcia o odpowiedzialności, jaką pełnimy – Harvar krzyknął, a echo jego głosu poleciało wzdłuż białych ścian. Galinis nic nie odpowiedział, czuł jak zaciska dłoń na rękojeści miecza i nie zamierza go puścić. - Wystarczy. Chcesz zniszczyć to, co Panrim budował przez pokolenia. Jeśli pragniesz to uczynić, musisz najpierw zniszczyć mnie. - To da się załatwić! – krzyknął bohater w bordowej zbroi, po czym zaatakował. Zamachnął się swoim mieczem, jednak Toa Lodu wykonał zręczny unik – sparował dopiero drugi z ciosów. Zablokował go ostrzem, a następnie zawinął nim w bok – Harvar został odrzucony na dwa kroki do tyłu. Galinis posłał w jego stronę wiązkę lodu, ale młodzik był już przygotowany. Nagrzał do czerwoności swój miecz, który przeciął strumień białej energii. Lodowy promień rozdziawił się na dwie części, a te poleciały na boki i naruszyły strukturę konstrukcji. Harvar podszedł do przodu i pchnął ostrzem przed siebie – rywal złapał je, następnie stanął bokiem i przyciągnął miecz za siebie. Niesiony siłą rzutu żółtodziób poleciał do przodu i upadł na starą posadzkę. Zezłościł się, gdy uderzył o posąg Ceyi, który cały się zatrząsł. Tracił czas na walkę z mentorem, a musiał zdobyć Sferę. To był jego priorytet. Miał cichą nadzieję, że reszta z oddziału piratów przybędzie jak najszybciej. Mentor stał zaś zdyszany, ale gotowy do dalszej wymiany ciosów. Toa Ognia wstał i ruszył do kontry. Dostrzegł niewielkie promienie światła na żyrandolu, które przyciągnął do swoich palców. Po chwili tańczyły wokół nich malutkie ogniki. Cisnął iskrami w Galinisa, a ten poczuł, jak coś weszło mu do oczu. Starszy z wojowników miał oczy zamrużone drobinkami, które kaleczyły jego źrenice. Zaczął walczyć na ślepo. Przewidywał ruchy oponenta, lecz gdy ten aktywował moc Huny, Toa Lodu miał ogromny problem z blokowaniem ciosów. Wreszcie, poczuł silne kopnięcie, które posłało go na kilka bio do tyłu. Galinis wstał i ucieszył się, gdy sytuacja z jego spojrzeniem poprawiła się. Dostrzegł Harvara, który zbliżał się po leżący na podłodze artefakt. Nie mógł dopuścić do jego przejęcia. Przyciągnął za pomocą Matatu dwie ławki do siebie, które uwięziły nogę Toa Ognia. Uwolnił się po chwili, jednak ten moment wystarczył oponentowi, aby stanął między nim a artefaktem. - Nie przejdziesz…-sapał mężczyzna w białej zbroi. Widział pobojowisko jakie po sobie zostawiali. Piękna kaplica zaczęła zmieniać się w ruinę. Młodzieniec nie chciał wierzyć słowom swojego byłego nauczyciela. Rzucił się z mieczem na Toa Lodu – ten pochwycił nadgarstek napastnika, a następnie przerzucił biedaka między sobą. Wojownik w bordowym pancerzu zarył z impetem w posadzkę. Zaraz potem poczuł, jak kolano rywala zderza się z jego szczęką. Harvar upadł do tyłu. Zobaczył, jak na podłodze został jeden z zębów należących do bohatera. Miał również wrażenie, że krew pływa mu w ustach. Popatrzył z nienawiścią na swojego rywala. Galinis stał i pomimo zmęczenia nie dawał za wygraną. Był zdeterminowany do obrony artefaktu – a co za tym idzie, także i wyspy. Nie pozwoli nikomu zniszczyć Krias. Nie, dopóki oddycha. Nagle, bohaterowie usłyszeli tupanie – zerknęli za drzwi z których wyłonił się Truo. Posłaniec popatrzył z szokowaniem na pobojowisko oraz ich sprawców. Widział poobijanego strażnika i jego rywala, który chyba też nie czuł się najlepiej. Bo-Matoranin postanowił pomóc: - Galinisie, posiłki są już w drodze! - Posiłki…- rzekł sam do siebie Harvar. Sam czekał na to, aż przybędzie reszta Trupich Łupieżców…tymczasem tamci gdzieś zaginęli. Wszystko zaś wskazywało na to, że zaraz pojawi się wsparcie dla wroga! Toa Ognia postanowił uciekać. Błyskawicznie złapał się na żyrandol i wspiął się po nim. Przeciwnikowi brakowało sił, aby go ściągnąć z wiszącego przedmiotu – posłał niewielką kulę lodu, lecz oponent zwinnie ją ominął. Chwilę później zbił szklaną kopułę i przedostał się na dach budynku. Wbił ostrze głęboko w sklepienie i pozwolił, aby jego moc żywiołu przepłynęła do wnętrza miecza. Po chwili cała kaplica stanęła w płomieniach. Natomiast pokonany Harvar zeskoczył i zniknął w cieniu nocy. - Truo…musimy uciekać – rzekł słabnący Galinis, czując fajczącą się konstrukcję. Posłaniec pomógł wojownikowi opuścić kaplicę. Oddalili się na kilkanaście bio i popatrzyli z przerażeniem na płonącą świątynię…Dziedzictwo wielu pokoleń, jedyne takie miejsce w Krias i azyl Toa Lodu uginały się pod wpływem niszczycielskiego żywiołu. Bohater zdołał zatrzymać pożar swoją elementarną mocą, lecz kosztowało go to mnóstwo wysiłków. Bo-matoranin musiał mu pomóc iść: - Przybyłem tutaj w dwóch kwestiach – Truo podjął się rozmowy, gdy zbliżali się do drzew – Mieszkańcy z drugiego końca wyspy przygotowali się na to, aby przyjąć nas z Sferą. - Dobrze, a druga wiadomość dotyczy…? – spytał słaby Galinis, po czym nagle znieruchomiał. O jeden z pni opierał się Grenno. Był nieprzytomny i wyglądał na zmasakrowanego. Wokół jego torsu rozciągał się opatrunek wykonany z gigantycznego liścia, który przesiąkł krwią. - Oddycha – wyjaśnił posłaniec – Był ciężko ranny gdy go znalazłem. Niestety…jego towarzysze nie mieli tyle szczęścia. Wyższy z mężczyzn nic nie odpowiedział, tylko przytaknął potwierdzająco głową. W jego oczach dominowało zmartwienie i szok. Przewiesił nieprzytomnego przywódcę zamordowanej drużyny przez swój bark, a następnie wraz z Truo wyruszyli w głąb wyspy. Muszą dotrzeć tam jak najszybciej, liczy się bowiem życie Grenno. Podczas podróży Galinis rozmyślał o ostatnich wydarzeniach. O walce z Harvarem, zniszczeniu kaplicy i masakrze, jaką Trupi Łupieżcy zorganizowali obrońcom Krias. To była ciężka noc i Toa Lodu chciał wierzyć, że to tylko sen. Złudzenie, które nie było okrutną rzeczywistością. Wiedział jednak, że sam się okłamuje. Zaczął także rozumieć, że jego dawny uczeń został już prawdopodobnie stracony… Rozdział V: Opozycja Cressa była wielką wyspą. Codziennie przypływało tutaj mnóstwo statków, przywożących wiele luksusowych towarów. Przez długie drogi nieustannie przemieszczały się różne pojazdy. Najwyższe budynki miejskie zaś dosłownie drapały chmury. Cała ta lokacja zdawała się być zamieszkiwania przez mnóstwo istot, a mimo to, bohaterom trudno było znaleźć wsparcie. Niro, Gwiazda i Sentia maszerowali wzdłuż budynków mieszkalnych, uważnie obserwując miasto. Szukali jakiegokolwiek punktu zaczepienia – kogoś, kto sprzeciwiał się władcy Archeaxa. Kogoś, kto byłby gotów popłynąć na zupełnie nieznany ląd. Kogoś, kto uratuje Krias... Niestety, kilkugodzinne poszukiwania nie przyniosły oczekiwanych rezultatów. Wędrowcy wciąż szukali. Nagle, Gwiazdka odcięła się od reszty grupy. Zaczęła szybko sunąć nosem po ziemi, a następnie pobiegła przed siebie, w głąb ciasnych uliczek. - Zaczekaj! - zawołał Toa Ognia, jednak Rahi go nie posłuchało. Wymienił z towarzyszką porozumiewawcze spojrzenia. Natychmiast ruszyli śladem zwierzaka. Pies zaprowadził dwójkę bohaterów do wnętrza ciasnej przestrzeni, której granice zostały wyznaczone przez pobliskie budynki. Miejsce to, było pozbawione większości dziennego światła. Dawało złe wrażenie. Przygnębiającą atmosferę podkreślał także unoszący się fedor, który przyprawił o wzdęcia Niro. Po chwili chłopak zrozumiał co było przyczyną jego odruchu wymiotnego – trafili na zbiorowisko śmieci. Z zielonych kontenerów wydobywały się nieprzyjemne, prawie, że żółte opary. W czasie gdy Toa walczył z cuchnącym zapachem przedzierającym się do jego nozdrzy, Sentia skupiła uwagę na postaciach, znajdujących się w centrum tej scenerii, Dostrzegła Steltianina niskiej klasy, ubranego w podarte łachmany i pokrytego licznymi bliznami, które „zdobiły” szarobury pancerz. Wokół mężczyzny zgromadzili się gwardziści miejscy – bardzo podobni do tych, z którymi duet zmierzył się wcześniej. - Zostawcie mnie! - krzyczał żebrak. - Nic złego nie zrobiłem. - Nasi informatorzy uważają co innego – rzekł jeden z Cressan – Za szpiegowanie przeciw królowi jest jasna kara, śmierć. Po zakończeniu tej krótkiej wymiany zdań, strażnik przywalił grotem włóczni po policzku menela. Steltianin upadł na ziemię i dostrzegł, jak jeden z oprawców przymierzał się do ostatecznego ciosu. Wtedy jednak usłyszeli głos: - Nie róbcie mu krzywdy! - zawołał Niro. Gwiazdka już stała obok swojego pana. Gwardziści obrócili się i spostrzegli młodego Toa, którego pięści pokryły się niewielkimi serpentynami płomieni. - Zabijanie nie jest rozwiązaniem – kontynuował bohater. Pamiętał słowa o kodeksie Galinisa i teraz zdawały mu się mieć ogromną wagę. Ten biedak nie wyglądał na złego mężczyznę. Niro do końca nie wiedział czemu tak sądzi, ale ufał swojej pupilce, która na pewno nie zwabiła ich tu bez powodu. - Głupi Toa...-warknął jeden z gwardzistów – Tutaj wasze prawa są niczym. Wszystko zależy od woli Naszej Wysokości, a skoro przeszkadzasz nam w jej egzekwowaniu, to sam zasługujesz na śmierć! Młodzik przełknął ślinę. Zobaczył, jak przeciwnicy ustawili się w szyku i wysunęli przed siebie swoją broń. Momentalnie, wystrzeliły z niej niewielkie wiązki prądu... Niro odetchnął z ulgą, wiedząc, że ma przy sobie Gwiazdkę. Wilk szczeknął, a wokół bohaterów utworzyło się niewielkie pole ochronne, które zablokowało zbliżający się atak. Napastnicy nacierali dalej, próbując zniszczyć żółtą tarczę. Niestety – po chwili groty się wyładowały, a wraz z nimi gwardziści utracili główne źródło mocy... - Zabawmy się...-rzekł po cichu Niro, rzucając rywalom wyzywające spojrzenie. Towarzysząca mu Xianka tylko się uśmiechnęła. Po chwili pierwsi z wojowników osunęli się na ziemię pod wpływem jęzorów płomieni. Mężczyzna wzniósł się w powietrze i posyłał niewielkie kule ognia, które dręczyły zdezorientowanych oponentów. W tym samym czasie Sentia trafiała ich pociskami po rękach i nogach, a Gwiazdka dbała o to, aby nawet nie próbowali wstać. Wystarczyło kilkadziesiąt sekund i gwardziści leżeli już obezwładnieni. Zostali ułożeni o mur, a następnie związani z sobą długą liną, którą posiadała Vortixx. Protagoniści wymienili usatysfakcjonowane spojrzenia. Tym razem wiedzieli już na co stać świtę Archeaxa, dlatego zadbali o to, aby drugi raz nie popełnić tego samego błędu. Udało im się. - Piękne zwierzę – rzekł Steltianin, który wreszcie wstał z ziemi. Rahi o dwukolorowych oczach natychmiast do niego przydreptało i nakazywało się czochrać za uszami. Niro zdziwił się. Nie znał tego mężczyzny, zaś Gwiazdka zachowywała się przy żebraku bardzo spokojnie. - Kim jesteś? - spytał. - Ja? Zwykłym żebrakiem, jednym z wielu na tej wyspie – odparł biedak. - Jaki interes mają strażnicy w gnębieniu takich jak wy? - Sentia była dociekliwa. - Też chciałbym to wiedzieć, młoda. Też chciałbym to wiedzieć...– odparł Steltianin, a następnie przeciągnął się. Po chwili ruszył przed siebie, chcąc zostawić bohaterów w tyle. - Zaczekaj! - zawołał Niro. Starzec posłusznie znieruchomiał – Znasz mojego zwierzaka, szukali ciebie strażnicy. Nie jesteś zwykłym żebrakiem... - Jestem czy nie...to bez znaczenia. Posłuchajcie mnie: jestem wam wdzięczny za pomoc, ale nie wtrącajcie się w nieswoje kłopoty. To niebezpiecznie. Na Cressie każdy dba o własny tyłek. Nastała chwilowa, acz męcząca cisza. Dziewczyna westchnęła, chyba zaczęła tracić nadzieję. Niro jednak nie dawał za wygraną. Był zdeterminowany i gotów do tego, aby siłą wygarnąć jakąś informację. - Nie rozumiesz nas...- zaczął mówić – Potrzebujemy właśnie istot, które sprzeciwiają się Archeaxowi. Wojowników, którzy będą mieli odmienne zdanie względem niego. Musimy zdobyć wsparcie do walk, jakie toczą się obecnie na Krias. Nazwa tej wyspy sprawiła, że Steltianin ponownie się zatrzymał w osłupieniu... - Krias? - spytał niepewnie. - Tak, Krias. - Powiedz no mi, młodzieńcze...czy Galinis jeszcze żyje? - Owszem i ma się całkiem dobrze. Mężczyzna w szaroburym pancerzu podrapał się po podbródku. Zdawał się nad czymś rozważać. - Ja chyba nie mogę wam pomóc... Niro, Sentia i Gwiazdka spuścili oczy. -...ale znam kogoś, kto może się wam przydać - rzekł, po czym ruszył szybkim krokiem, przeciskając swój gruby brzuch w szczelinie między budynkami – Za mną, gołąbeczki! Wilk natychmiast ruszył za menelem, zaś Toa Ognia i Xianka wymienili zdegustowane spojrzenia. Obaj dostrzegli rumieńce na swoich twarzach. - Heh, on chyba myślał, że jesteśmy... - NIE! - Sentia odpowiedziała towarzyszowi, zanim ten cokolwiek zdołał wydukać. Bohater spuścił wzrok, a następnie pobiegł za pozostałymi. Kobieta zamyśliła się i przez moment odprowadziła go wzrokiem. Uśmiechnęła się – nie wiedziała, czy zrobiła to celowo, czy przypadkiem. Jej znajomy był wyjątkowo naiwnym, młodym i często lekkomyślnym wojownikiem. Mimo to, miał jedną cechę, która ją urzekła: szczerość. Wszystko co robił, czynił w imię jakiejś idei. Chciał być po prostu dobrym Toa. - Hehe, gołąbeczki – jeden ze strażników wyrwał rozmarzoną dziewczynę z transu, Ta zaś odpowiedziała mu kulą, która utknęła w jego dolnej kończynie. Nikt już ze skutych nie raczył się odzywać. Bohaterka popatrzyła po nich lekceważąco, potem zaś ruszyła śladem reszty. Tym razem spochmurniała. Żałowała, że ten cały zachód, którego podjął się chłopak, pójdzie na marne. Zbliżała się nieuchronnie do momentu, w którym będzie musiała zmienić strony. Stanie się zdrajczynią w oczach kolegi. Wiedziała jednak, że będzie musiała odebrać te Sferę. I zrobi to, za wszelką cenę. Dla swojej siostry. ---- Po kilku minutach spaceru, bohaterowie zeszli pod powierzchnię ziemi. Ich przewodnik nie zdradzał wiele szczegółów dotyczących miejsca do którego zmierzali, ale wkrótce mieli je ujrzeć na własne oczy... Na początku, poczuli zapach rozkładających się ciał. Zastanawiali się skąd dochodził taki odór, ale ciemne ściany korytarzy uniemożliwiały im zlokalizowanie jego źródła. Nagle...Niro potknął się o nogę, która leżała na ziemi. Zamarł przerażony. Błyskawicznie wstał i spytał: - Co to jest? - Ta kończyna? - znużony żebrak wzruszył ramionami – To jeden z naszych, a raczej to, co z niego zostało. Wędrowcy maszerowali dalej. Toa Ognia czuł kumulujący się niepokój w jego ciele. Trzymał za smycz Gwiazdkę – nie chciał, aby nagle zniknęła w odmętach korytarzu. Po chwili dostrzegli słabe światło, które emanowało z końca drogi. Niro odetchnął z ulgą. Podczas trasy natrafili na kilka zwłok, a teraz wszystko wskazywało na to, iż ten etap zaraz się skończy. Nie wiedział, jak bardzo się mylił... W końcu dotarli do źródła blasku. Trafili do dużej, podziemnej sali, gdzie światło było zapewniane przez stare, brzęczące reflektory. Wszędzie unosił się zapach zasychającej krwi i smród zgnilizny, który był znacznie gorszy od tego, znajdującego się przy śmietnikach. Prawdziwy dramat trwał jednak na podłodze. Sentia zamarła, widząc powykręcane, zakrwawione i pozbawione kończyn ciała. Duża część z nich była już martwa, jednak znalazło się kilka żywych dusz. Wśród walczących o życie znaleźli się przedstawiciele wielu ras: Matoranie, Thoudzi, Skakdi, a także...Vortixx. Kobieta złączyła się w cierpieniu z przedstawicielami właśnie jej gatunku, którzy starali się uciec od nieuniknionego. Ich obrażenia nie napawały jednak optymizmem: Xianka wiedziała, że część z nich umrze. Nie będzie to jednak szybki zgon, lecz długotrwała i powolna śmierć w męczarniach. Sanitariusze robili co mogli, ale wyglądali na bezradnych. Sentia nie mogła na to patrzeć. Mimo bycia wytrwałą wojowniczką, która powinna przywyknąć do takich scen, poczuła niewyobrażalny wstręt. Popatrzyła na Niro, domyślając się, jak na niego wpłynie taki obraz. Miała rację, myśląc, że młodzik się załamie. Dostrzegła kompletne zakłopotanie w jego oczach. Patrzył raz to na martwych, raz na jeszcze żywych i raz na Steltianina, który ich oprowadzał. Zdawał się być przyzwyczajony do takich widoków. Toa tego nie rozumiał. Nie rozumiał, jak można było obserwować katusze tak wielu istot. Był zszokowany, a jego towarzyszka to widziała. Zagarnęła pod ramię chłopaka i odciągnęła go od umierających. Chwyciła go i popchnęła przed siebie, tuż pod drzwi pomieszczenia, gdzie czekał na nich żebrak. Po chwili weszli do środka. - Reccs, miałeś mi nie przeszkadzać – do przybysza zwrócił się Cressianin, jedyny mężczyzna w tej izbie. - Proszę mi wybaczyć Watrixie, ale to bardzo ważna sprawa – odparł Steltianin. Tajemniczy właściciel podziemi popatrzył na przybyszów. Po momencie namysłu kiwnął potwierdzająco głową i zaprosił ich do wnętrza. Reccs zaś ruszył do wyjścia i trzasnął za sobą drzwiami. - Jesteście stąd? - spytał Cressanin, siadając na fotelu. Miał niebieski kolor pancerza oraz pomarańczowe, bystre oczy, którymi prześwietlał na wylot gości. Zasiadł na starym drewnianym krześle – meblu, pasującego do reszty przedmiotów znajdujących się w tym pomieszczeniu. Były to dwie szafy ustawione po bokach oraz obszerne biurko, gdzie walały się papiery. - Nie, przybyliśmy z Krias – odparł Niro, wychodząc do przodu. Czuł się odrobinę jak lider. Watrix uniósł brwi w zdziwieniu. - Z Krias? Powiedz no mi, jak miewa się Galinis? - spytał. - Jest z nim wszystko w porządku, niewiele się zmienił – rzekł po chwili namysłu Toa Ognia. Nie wiedział skąd ten mężczyzna znał mentora – Ale...wszystko może się zmienić. On bowiem...potrzebuje pomocy. - I niech zgadnę, przysłał was, abym spłacił w ten sposób dawny dług wdzięczności – Cressanin mówił nonszalanckim tonem. Bohaterowie przytaknęli. Nie do końca wiedzieli o co chodzi, ale rozmowa trafiła na właściwe tory. - Obawiam się, że to nie tak proste – zaczął opowiadać gospodarz – Widzieliście, co aktualnie dzieje się z moją świtą. Jest w rozsypce. Wątpię, aby tacy jak my, przydali się twojemu nauczycielowi. Niro przełknął ślinę. Skąd on wiedział, że... - Skąd wiem, że jesteś jego uczniem? - zaśmiał się Watrix. - Jeden prosty szczegół. Gdy stoisz, trzymasz rękojeść miecza w dłoni, dokładnie tak jak on. Młodzik zerknął na dół. Drugi rozmówca miał rację – ręka spoczywała na skórzanej pochwie, z której wystawał uchwyt miecza. Tymczasem Vortixx chrząknęła. Odbiegli od tematu. - Przejdźmy do konkretów. Krias walczy z Trupimi Łupieżcami, którzy pragną zdobyć Sferę. Jeśli wyspa ma ich pokonać, musi otrzymać wsparcie. Dlatego tu jesteśmy. - Ja to wszystko rozumiem młoda Xianko, ale zwróć uwagę na to, że sam mam na głowie mnóstwo problemów. Moje ugrupowanie aktualnie stara się zlikwidować propagandę Archeaxa. Konsekwencją tego była śmierć wielu moich świetnych współpracowników, którzy zostali zakatowani przez gwardzistów, a bez nich jesteśmy marnym wsparciem... - Jesteście jakimkolwiek wsparciem – przerwał Niro. - Szukamy pomocy od dawna, a czas nas nagli. Tylko pan może przechylić szalę zwycięstwa na naszą stronę. Watrix zamyślił się na chwilę i postukał po brodzie. Odchylił się na krześle. - Galinis na pana liczy – dodała Sentia. - Tak, to prawda – westchnął Cressanin. – Cóż... mogę wam zapewnić wsparcie moich najlepszych wojowników, ale...nie jest ich za wiele. - Potrzebujemy każdego! - negocjował dalej młodzik. - Wiem, ale nie każdy dostanie się przez fotokomórki, jakie znajdują się przy morskiej granicy Cressy. Archeax na pewno zadba o to, aby jego przeciwnicy polityczni nie opuścili wyspy...a przynajmniej nie w jednym kawałku. - Zatem...jak zamierzamy przetransportować tych najlepszych w naszym statku? - spytała Xianka. - Jak? Za pomocą bardzo prostej sztuczki – odparł mężczyzna, a potem...rozpłynął się w powietrzu. Kolory na jego pancerzu wyblakły, jakby zlały się z otoczeniem. Jego głos upewnił jednak przybyszów, że wciąż znajdował się w pomieszczeniu – Mój gatunek oddaje niektóre emocje za pomocą zmiany koloru skóry i pancerza. Najbardziej uzdolnieni potrafią to kontrolować i dzięki temu się kamuflować. Bohaterowie byli pod wrażeniem, taka nietypowa umiejętność bardzo im się przyda. - Czy zatem...możemy liczyć na twoje wsparcie? - spytała Xianka. - W takich okolicznościach, jestem w stanie wam pomóc. Przekażę część kompetencji mojemu informatorowi, Reccsowi. Pewnie się już znacie – uśmiechnął się do pary. Nie spodziewali się, że ten niepozorny żebrak był w rzeczywistości agentem... - Dziękuje panie Watrixie w imieniu naszym, Galinisa oraz ludu Krias – Toa Ognia ukłonił się nisko – Pozostaje jeszcze jedna kwestia: kto będzie dowodził pańskim oddziałem. Cressanin nic nie odpowiedział, zamiast tego wstał z krzesła. Otworzył skrzypiącą szafę i wyjął z niej włócznię – taką samą, jaką używali gwardziści. Sam kiedyś był jednym z nich , dopóki Archeax nie stał się tyranem, którym jest obecnie. Widząc jego szaleństwo i rządzę zdobywania coraz to większej liczby Purynium, odszedł od króla. Szaleniec jednak nadał działał. Stał się oschły i okrutny. Zadbał o to, aby żadne interesy nie miały miejsca bez jego wiedzy. Został krwawym despotą, który obrócił się przeciwko dawnym służącym, widzącym jego szaleństwo. Watrix wziął głęboki wdech. Nie mógł patrzeć jak Cressa ugina się pod władzą jednej istoty. Sam walczył o wyspę i dbał o nią. Widział, jak stawała się nowym tworem Archeaxa, zbudowanym na propagandzie i tłumieniu opozycji. Teraz miał chwilę, aby odpocząć. Jego stary druch odezwał się po latach – potrzebował wsparcia. Gdy już uratują Krias, być może wspólnie z Galinisem zaprowadzą nowy porządek w ojczyźnie Watrixa… -Kto będzie dowodził oddziałem? - rzekł, przyglądając się zaostrzonemu grotowi. - Cóż...zajmę się tym osobiście. ---- Z kajuty kapitana wydobywały się dźwięki charakterystyczne dla muzyki klasycznej. Wewnątrz pokoju siedział Grenhard, który z zadowoleniem wsłuchiwał się w jeden ze swoich ulubionych utworów. Trzymał nogi na biurku, zaś jedną rękę założył za szyję i odchylił się na fotelu. Drugą dłonią (a w zasadzie to żelazną rękawicą – pamiątką po poparzeniu) sięgnął po cygaro. Napełnił je tytoniem i wziął do ust. Zamknął oczy i zaczął coś mruczeć pod nosem. Czuł się bardzo dobrze w swojej kajucie. Było to ciasne pomieszczenie, ale odpowiadało potrzebom kapitana. Znalazło się tutaj miejsce na drewniane biurko oraz pojedyncze krzesło, przyozdobione czerwonym jedwabiem. Pod jedną ze ścian znajdowało się stare, skrzypiące łóżko, zaś przy drugiej postawiono ogromną meblościankę. Właśnie tam – w szklanej gablocie – Grenhard trzymał wiele pamiątek z swoich wypraw. Stosy map i liczne elementy uzbrojenia były tylko wierzchołkiem góry lodowej jego kolekcji. Zdecydowanie najcenniejszym dla niego skarbem były pierścionki kobiet, leżące na jednej z niższych półek. Zakazianin uśmiechnął się. Został wybrankiem wielu serc mimo swojej szpetnej urody oraz brakiem jednego oczodołu. Mamił wiele dziewczyn, że pewnego razu zabierze je na swoją łajbę w niezapomniany rejs. Potem odpływał, zabierając od nich jakąś piękną pamiątkę, np. drogocenny wisiorek lub sygnet. Już nigdy nie wracał. A co robił z fantami? Sprzedawał je za całkiem niezłą sumę. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Skakdi niebawem się wzbogaci. Sam siedział na statku i nie przejmował się zbytnio szturmem na Krias, lecz jego żołnierze robili wszystko, aby zdobyć Sferę. Wierzył, że dzięki temu wkrótce jego sejf napełni się stosem widgetów. Nagle usłyszał dźwięki kłótni, które dobywały się z pokładu, Warknął coś pod nosem, a następnie uderzył o magnetofon, zatrzymując głośny koncert. Sięgnął po swój stary, podziurawiony płaszcz i wyszedł rozwiązać spór. Słońce tego dnia królowało w zenicie i świetnie oświetlało grupę awanturników. Wśród nich, zdecydowanie najciekawszym z uczestników był Zordion. Przedstawiciel rasy samego Cienia i Ancienta wykłócał się ze swoim oddziałem, który najwyraźniej zawalił misję. Swoimi czerwonymi ślepiami atakował zdezorientowanych piratów. Grenhard dostrzegał, jak gruba warstwa mięśni przykryta pod srebrno-grafitowym pancerzem rusza się niespokojnie. Wiedział, że Zordion zaraz wybuchnie i da upust swojemu gniewu. Zakazianin uśmiechnął się. Będzie chociaż na co patrzeć. Jeden z Trupich Łupieżców – młody Vortixx, najpewniej majtek, wykłócał się z przywódcą grupy. Używał licznych obelg i zarzucał brak kompetencji. Zordion próbował przedostać się przez falę jego argumentów, ale nie był w stanie. Wkurzył się. Chwycił gagatka za gardło, a następnie pociągnął za sobą. Chwilę potem Xianin wylądował za burtą. - Ktoś jeszcze chcę kwestionować moimi zdolnościami! – warknął zachrypniętym głosem. Nikt z szeregu wojowników nie odpowiedział, jednak i taka informacja nie usatysfakcjonowała zdenerwowanego mięśniaka. Już miał sięgnąć po kolejny kark, gdy nagle…drogę zablokował mu kordelas kapitana. - Już wystarczy, kumplu – rzekł Grenhard, odgarniając płazem brutala. Zakazianin poczekał chwilę, aż Zordion ochłonie. Minęło kilka minut za nim to nastąpiło, ale w końcu groźne spojrzenie zniknęło z oczu mężczyzny. Wtedy też właściciel okrętu kontynuował: - Co cię tak zdenerwowało? - Co?! – mięśniak znowu zaczął wybuchać energią i napinać swoje potężne kończyny. Kraniec miecza na jego krtani ostudził jego temperament. Zaczął mówić normalnym, niskim głosem. - Te barany – wskazał na stojących w szeregu towarzyszy – postanowili znaleźć sobie skrót, zamiast po prostu ruszyć śladem Harvara! Przez nich nie tylko nie zdobyliśmy Sferę, ale też zgubiliśmy się w bagnach. Dwójka z naszych utopiła się w tym zielonym bajorze. Skakdi popatrzył pobłażliwie po Trupim Łupieżcy: - Przypomnij mi…kto był dowódcą tej wyprawy? – spytał. - No cóż…ja… - …wiec dlaczego dałeś się przekonać tym „baranom”? Byłeś od tego, aby wydawać rozkazy. Miałeś mnie zastąpić. Czy ktoś pomyślałby o tym, aby kwestionować moje decyzje? Nie. Więc kto zawalił? Ty – wskazał palcem na brutala. Zordion zamilkł i spuścił wzrok na swoje stopy. Wyciszył się i uklęknął na jedno kolano: - Przepraszam kapitanie! – rzekł, nie patrząc w oczy przełożonego – Proszę, wymierz mi sprawiedliwą karę. Grenhard tylko prychnął. - Wstawaj Zordion, nie rób z siebie pośmiewiska. Spisałeś się. Oczy zdezorientowanej załogi skupiły się na liderze. Nikt nie rozumiał jego słów, łącznie z mięśniakiem, który zdawał się być zamrożonym w klęczącej pozycji. Wszyscy gapili się z zaciekawieniem na wodza. Kapitan zaś podszedł do balustrady i oparł się o nią. Wziął głęboki wdech morskiej bryzy, następnie spojrzał na prąd wody, który zmierzał w kierunku wyspy. Lądu pokrytego lasami, kamieniami i piaskiem. Ich celem. - Przypadkowo znalazłeś idealne miejsce na atak – zaczął mówić Grenhard, od czasu do czasu śmiejąc się. – Spójrz: wszyscy spodziewają się morskiej floty wzdłuż wybrzeża, gdzie łatwo można manewrować okrętem. A takie bagna? Toż to samobójstwo! I właśnie dlatego z nich skorzystamy. Załoga zbaraniała jeszcze bardziej. - Przedostaniemy się przez moczary, najwyżej tracąc jeden okręt. Zyskamy jednak efekt zaskoczenia. Złączymy się z oddziałami lądowymi, które posiadają katapulty. W tym czasie główna flota okrąży wyspę i zacznie nacierać z drugiej strony. Przygotujemy skoordynowany atak z zaskoczenia – tłumaczył, akcentując ostatnie zdanie – Zmieciemy ich w pył. Tym razem Trupi Łupieżcy zaczęli rozumieć o co chodzi. - Na co czekacie? Do roboty! Najwybitniejszy, najbłyskotliwszy i najskromniejszy kapitan oraz jego załoga mają jedną misję do ukończenia! Wśród piratów zaczęła pojawiać się energia gotowości. Wszyscy natychmiast rozbiegli się do swoich stanowisk i zaczęli przygotowania do ataku. Zakazianin obserwował ich mobilizację znad góry pokładu, stojąc tuż przy sterze. Przywołał do siebie Zordiona. - Właśnie…a gdzie Harvar? – spytał. - Nie mam bladego pojęcia – odparł przybysz – Mieliśmy zabrać kulę od niejakiego Galinisa, podobno to on ją posiadał. Nasz Toa nie wrócił jednak z tej misji. Skakdi przytaknął, słysząc tę informację. Stał się zdecydowanie bardziej poważny: - Dobrze, zatem to on stanowi największe zagrożenie. Przekaż Trupim, aby właśnie na nim skupili się w trakcie ataku. Zordion skinął, a następnie zbiegł po schodach i zaczął wydawać instrukcję. W tym czasie Grenhard obserwował, jak jeden z piratów się ociągał z rozwijaniem żagla. Mięśniak trzasnął go w głowę i pirat od razu zaczął pracować ze zdwojoną szybkością. Kapitan uśmiechnął się szeroko. Dobrze było mieć takich jak Zordion. ---- - Wyjdzie z tego? - Chciałabym, ale nic nie mogę obiecać. Galinis rozmawiał wraz ze starą Fahu o Grenno, który cudem przeżył spotkanie z Harvarem. Mimo to, wyglądał tragicznie. Leżał w ciemnej izdebce Ce-Matoranki, bez jakichkolwiek oznak życia. Jego wiotkie ciało ledwo utrzymywało się na twardym, kamiennym stole. Oprócz nich, w pomieszczeniu zjawił się także Turaga oraz Truo. - Miał sporo szczęścia – stwierdził ten drugi. - To prawda – odparła była lekarka -…i dziwne jednocześnie. Mógł zostać zabity bez problemu, ale atakujący nie zaatakował centralnie w brzuch. To było precyzyjne cięcie. Na tyle niebezpiecznie, by zadać komuś ból i sprawić, że straci przytomność. Jednocześnie jednak ofiara ma spore szanse po przeżyciu takiego ciosu. Toa Lodu stał z założonymi rękami i patrzył na biedaka. Ostatnia sytuacja nie dawała mu spokoju. Nie wierzył w to, że Harvar był w stanie zadać tak wiele cierpienia niewinnej istocie. Jednocześnie dziwił go fakt, że po prostu nie zabił Grenno. Przecież widział szał w jego spojrzeniu. Słyszał o jego planach. Zapowiadał śmierć wielu istnień, a mimo to oszczędził kapitana obrony Krias. To było dziwne i nakłaniało do wielu teorii dotyczących jego zachowania. Galinis zerknął na Panrima. On również zdawał się być zmartwiony. Nieoczekiwanie, przeszedł do przodu, przerywającym stukaniem laski dręczącą ciszą. Stanął przed głową rannego, a następnie odłożył kostur i dotknął dłonią jego czoła. - Co Turaga robi? – spytał Bo-Matorański posłaniec, jednak nikt mu nie odpowiedział. Wszyscy patrzyli ze skupieniem na jego rękę. Mimo sędziwego wieku, mędrzec wciąż skrywał w sobie niewielkie zalążki mocy. Właśnie teraz przekazywał je do ciała Grenno, licząc na to, że w ten sposób zostanie uleczony. Po chwili również biały wojownik przyłączył się do tej czynności. Przytrzymywali swoje dłonie nad biedakiem i patrzyli, jak niewielka energia spływa na jego poszkodowane ciało. W końcu, Galinis zaczął słabnąć i osunął się na stojące z boku krzesło. Odetchnął ze zmęczenia. - Zrobiliśmy to, co mogliśmy – wysapał. - Ja też – odrzekła stara Fahu. Bohaterowie jeszcze chwilę stali w ciszy nad wojownikiem. - Kiedy się obudzi? – ponownie odezwał się Truo. - Nie mam pojęcia – stwierdziła Ce-Matoranka – To może być kwestia kilku godzin, a może i dni…Wszystko zależy od tego, jak długo będzie musiał walczyć. Zgromadzeni przytaknęli potwierdzająco. Chyba wszyscy bez wyjątku zdawali sobie sprawę, że nadeszły trudne czasy dla mieszkańców Krias. Pojawiły się już pierwsze ofiary, wśród Trupich Łupieżców znajdował się Harvar. Wróg mógł zaatakować w dowolnym momencie. Im wciąż brakowało wojowników. To wszystko nie napawało optymizmem. Na domiar złego, Niro cały czas nie wracał. Toa Lodu nie miał z nim kontaktu i choć martwił się o przyszłość wyspy, tak samo zastanawiał się nad tym, czy jego uczeń jest bezpieczny. O wilku mowa… Nagle, do pomieszczenia wtargnęła jedna Vo-Matoranka. - Statek na horyzoncie! – oznajmiła. Mimo zmęczenia, Galinis od razu poderwał się na równe nogi i dla ostrożności wyciągnął miecz. Wybiegł z domu Fahu i pobiegł na pobliskie, niewielkie wzniesienie. Faktycznie – dostrzegł jeden okręt powoli płynący w kierunku wyspy. Za pomocą wizjera obrońca Krias przybliżył sobie obraz. Kamień spadł mu z serca, gdy wśród przybyszów dostrzegł także żółtodzioba. Żółtodzioba, przybywającego ze wsparciem. Po kilku minutach statek dobił do brzegu. Wyskoczyli z niego Cressianie różnej maści, wszystkich jednak łączyła jedna cecha – byli wojownikami. Bohater rozpoznał ich po różnych rodzajach uzbrojenia oraz długich bliznach, które u niektórych ciągnęły się przez całe ciało. - Haha, Galinis! – nagle zawołał Watrix. Toa Lodu nie krył zdziwienia na twarzy – od razu uścisnął starego druha. Zanim Archeax objął władzę, ten Cressianin służył w szeregach pierwszego króla wyspy. Kiedy jeszcze stosunki między obecnie skłóconymi gatunkami były jeszcze dobre, to właśnie Watrix przekazywał informację od Galinisa do uszu samego władcy. Tak narodziła się ich przyjaźń, która przetrwała próbę czasu. - Masz zdolnego ucznia – rzekł przybysz. - Dziękuje – odparł wojownik – Cieszę się, że nam pomożesz. Kumpel odszedł na bok, prowadzony wraz ze swoją świtą przez Sentię. Bohaterowie wymienili ze sobą tylko porozumiewawcze spojrzenia, ale to wystarczyło. Toa Lodu był jej wdzięczny – nie tylko udowodniła swoją wartość, ale także pomogła podczas zdobywania sojuszników. Mężczyzna przeniósł spojrzenie na statek – została tam jeszcze tylko jedna osoba. Promienie słoneczne osłaniały kontury Niro, który osobiście zatrzymał łódź, zwinął żagiel oraz ją zacumował. Następnie wyskoczył i brodząc nogami w wodzie podszedł do nauczyciela. - Zmęczony? – spytał mentor, uśmiechając się. - I to jak! – odparł zasapany uczeń. Widać było, że podróże morskie nie były dla niego niczym przyjemnym. - Idź odpocząć do reszty – zaradził Galinis, a Toa Ognia posłusznie ruszył śladem towarzyszy broni. Obrońca Krias uśmiechnął się kącikiem ust. Sam powątpiewał w szanse tej misji, a jednak…udało się. Dumnym spojrzeniem odprowadził ucznia, a następnie zatrzymał zawołaniem: - Hej, Niro! - Tak? - Dobra robota, spisałeś się. W odpowiedzi nauczyciel otrzymał bardzo szczery uśmiech, chyba najwspanialszy jaki mógł sobie wyobrazić. Dostrzegł szparę wśród zębów bohatera – pewnie od kogoś mocno oberwał. Bohater ucieszył się w głębi duszy. Waleczny temperament i ambicja jego ucznia przyniosły skutek: dysponowali wsparciem. Teraz część problemów zniknęła. Galinis nie odczuwał już dawnego dyskomfortu i bezradności: wiedział, że podczas tej walki nie będzie sam. Widział nadzieję. Nadzieję na to, że uratują Krias. Nadzieję na to, że być może zdoła pomóc jeszcze Harvarowi. Nadzieję na to, że pokonają rzeczy niemożliwe… Interludium cz. II Wioska płonęła. Za napad odpowiedzialni byli Mroczni Łowcy, którzy przybyli do Krias na polecenie niejakiego Nenreha. Choć Skakdi osobiście się nie pojawił, zadbał o to, aby wynajęci przez niego wojownicy zebrali krwawe żniwo. Potrzebował mnóstwo niewolników, a ta wyspa była niczym mrowisko wypchane po brzegi Matoranami. Teraz Harvar obserwował dzieło najeźdźców. Jego rodzimy dom upadał, a wraz z nim ginęła i ludność. Zniszczenia były ogromne. Duża część mieszkań już zamieniła się w ruinę lub powoli zamierzała to uczynić, uginając się pod grubą warstwą szalejących płomieni. Bohater widział jak najwyższe budynki przewracają się, przy okazji niszcząc te mniejsze. Atak wywołał reakcję łańcuchową. Z fontanny została kupa kamieni, a szkoła przeistoczyła się w skupisko rozjarzonych desek. Nic nie zdołało uciec przed pożogą. Dotyczyło to także Matoran. Większość mieszkańców uciekało z domów, zabierając wszystko to, co potrafili utrzymać w rękach. Potem jednak wpadali wprost na Mrocznych Łowców, którzy nie tylko odbierali biedakom wolność, ale również okradali z różnych kosztowności. Regularnie dochodziło do głosów sprzeciwów wśród osadników. Niektórzy pragnęli odznaczyć się brawurą i odzyskać zagrabione przedmioty. Wszyscy ci leżeli już martwi na ziemi. Harvar musiał działać, jego celem stało się zminimalizowanie strat. Ruszył biegiem. Zjawił się w przedsionku jednego z domów, który jeszcze nie zamienił się w kłęby popiołów. - Jest tu kto? – zawołał. Nic mu nie odpowiedziało, ale Toa Ognia zamierzał się upewnić. Rozpoczął poszukiwania, podczas których czuł nieprzyjemne gorąco zbliżających się płomieni. Przez otwarte okna wlatywał także dym utrudniający widoczność. Chłopak wiedział, że ma mało czasu, ale się nie poddawał. Sprawdził wreszcie wszystkie miejsca. Nic nie znalazł. Już miał ruszać do wyjścia, gdy nagle usłyszał wołania, starające przedrzeć się przez szum zbliżających się jęzorów ognia: - Na pomoc! Tutaj! – dźwięk wydobywał się z pobliskiej szafy. Harvar zauważył, że została zamknięta na kłódkę i bez problemu ją rozwalił. Drzwi uchyliły się same, odsłaniając małego Ta-Matoranina. - Co tu robisz? – spytał zszokowany wybawiciel, wyciągając zgubę z wnętrza mebla. - Bawiłem się z moimi przyjaciółmi, a oni…oni mnie zamknęli i uciekli. Mieli to zrobić tylko na chwilę, ale…już nie wrócili – opowiadał zapłakany chłopczyk – Nie wiem co się z nimi dzieje. Bohater nic nie odpowiedział, choć słuchał chłopca. Pochwycił go za dłoń i pociągnął do wyjścia. Zahamowali, gdy nagle dostrzegli istotę odpowiedzialną za pożar wioski. Toa Ognia od razu rozpoznał sylwetkę charakterystyczną dla istot z Południowego Kontynentu. Wróg nosił żółty pancerz oraz dwa miecze, które przewiesił sobie na plecach. Najważniejszym elementem w jego arsenale były jednak miotacze płomieni: butle podczepione do jego ramion za pomocą kabli oraz uchwyty, z których wydobywały się fale gorąca. - Musisz stąd uciekać – Harvar skulił się i zaczął instruować malucha – Biegnij na północ, tam ogień się jeszcze nie rozprzestrzenił. Poszukaj kogoś, kto pomoże ci się schronić. Ta-Matoranin nie chciał jednak słuchać. Kiwał przecząco głową i mówił przez łzy: - Boję się! – rzekł. Obrońca Krias klepnął go po ramieniu. - Tak jak ja – odparł. – A mimo to walczę, nie poddaję się. Wiem, że jest trudno, ale czasem tak właśnie musi być. Bierz ze mnie przykład. - Ale ty jesteś Toa! - I? Też kiedyś byłem jak ty. Mały i niewinny. Zobacz jednak na kogo wyrosłem. Teraz jestem silny i pomagam innym. Ty też tak możesz. Wystarczy, że przezwyciężysz swój strach. Dzieciak przełknął ślinę, chyba ochłonął. - To jak, udasz się tam? - Tak…-odparł młodzik, po czym uciekł od Harvara i zniknął wzdłuż domów. Toa Ognia odprowadził go wzrokiem, po czym od razu pobiegł w stronę Południowca. Wyciągnął miecz i wystawił go przed siebie, kierując kraniec ostrza w kierunku oponenta. - Hej, ty! – zawołał. Na odpowiedź nie trzeba było długo czekać. Rywal obrócił się do młodzika i zmierzył go taksującym spojrzeniem. Odrzucił na bok nieporęczne miotacze płomieni i sięgnął za plecy, gdzie zacisnął palce na rękojeściach mieczy. W odpowiedzi, Harvar stanął w pozycji bojowej i skupił swój wzrok na rywalu. Pojedynek się rozpoczął. Jako pierwszy do akcji ruszył Południowec. Ciął poziomo jednym ze swoich ostrzy, jednak trafił w powietrze. Toa Ognia podskoczył bowiem do góry – uniknął ataku i stanął na klindze oponenta. Musiał działać bardzo szybko. Kopnął go w żuchwę, a następnie zeskoczył z miecza. Natychmiast podbiegł do zamroczonego przeciwnika. Wysunął miecz przed siebie, jednak piroman szybko zbił atak. Był zwinny mimo swoich gabarytów. Taka informacja nie ucieszyła bohatera. Wojownik w żółtym pancerzu wrócił do ofensywy. Posłał grad cięć w kierunku Harvara, jednak ten skutecznie je omijał. Zauważył, że Południowiec atakował bardzo chaotycznie. Postanowił to wykorzystać. Gdy zauważył lukę w jego obronie, zanurkował pod ostrzem i ciął w prawy bok, przechodząc na tyły oponenta. Rywal zawarczał z bólu i odwrócił się, próbując zmiażdżyć młodzieńca gołymi rękoma. Ponownie jednak minął się z celem, który raz jeszcze zranił piromana – tym razem w drugi bok. Toa Ognia wrócił do pozycji wyjściowej. Teraz mógł zakończyć ten pojedynek, przeciwnik był bowiem rozkojarzony. Posłał w jego stronę serpentynę płomieni. Ku jego zdziwieniu – wojownik uchylił się przed nią. Zrobił dwa kroki, a następnie rzucił mieczem przed siebie. Ostrze przeleciało przez falę gorąca i wbiło się w bark obrońcy Krias. Harvar poczuł przecinający ból w swoim ciele. Broń wbiła się głęboko i uwierała go. Próbował ją wyciągnąć, lecz wtem nadbiegł napastnik. Południowiec wyciągnął przed siebie nogę i powalił nią oponenta. Następnie przyszpilił stopę do jego nadgarstka, tak, by nie mógł sięgnąć po swój oręż. Sam natomiast wzniósł miecz wysoko do góry. Popatrzył zwycięskim spojrzeniem po rywalu. On zaś przełknął ślinę. Ostrze spadło w dół, prosto w głowę. Zatrzymało się tuż przy masce, delikatnie ją zarysowując. - Stój! – w podświadomości Południowca pojawił się dziwny głos. Mężczyzna starał się z nim walczyć, jednak ten był zaskakująco silny – Zostaw go. Odejdź. Udaj się na wybrzeże i odpłyń stąd na zawsze. Zatrzymaj się dopiero wtedy, gdy twe stopy zetrą się do krwi. Piroman zacisnął zęby, starając się oprzeć dziwnemu zjawisku. Nie potrafił. Wreszcie uległ. Odrzucił na bok uzbrojenie, odwrócił się na pięcie i odszedł, pozostawiając rywala na pastwę losu. Toa Ognia wstał powoli z ziemi, trzymając się za ranę. Wreszcie wyciągnął klingę i złapał się za sączącą się szramę w jego barku. Usłyszał stukot butów na obcasie. Odwrócił się. Ceya szła powolnym krokiem, kręcąc na boki swoją włócznią. Jak zawsze, tak i teraz nosiła niebieską Rau wraz z lekką zbroją. Na jej masce zadominowało zdziwienie, kiedy zobaczyła rannego przyjaciela. - Jesteś cały? – spytała, delikatnie przytulając bohatera. - Powiedzmy – odparł Harvar, nadal uciskając lewy bark. – Dzięki za pomoc. - To drobnostka – rzekła spokojnie Toa Psioniki, po czym odchyliła rękę bohatera. Zamachnęła się palcami, starając niewielką cząstką swojej mocy zasklepić szramę – Teraz nie powinno cię tak bardzo boleć. Toa Ognia uniósł tylko brwi. - Cóż…w takim razie dziękuję ci jeszcze raz. - Postaraj się jak najbardziej ograniczyć zniszczenia. Wchłoń tyle ognia, ile będziesz w stanie – zaradziła, łapiąc go za mięsień i patrząc prosto w oczy. – Ja idę pomóc Galinisowi z ewakuacją. Mroczni Łowcy niedługo dojdą na skraj wioski, będziemy musieli ich powstrzymać. - Pomogę wam! Tych zgliszczy chyba już nie ocalimy – rzekł młodzik, patrząc na kolejne domy, które wchłaniały serpentyny płomieni niczym gąbka. - Posłuchaj, jesteś ranny. Nie obraź się, ale bardziej się przydasz podczas gaszenia pożaru aniżeli jako pomoc dla naszej dwójki – Ceya tłumaczyła spokojnym głosem. - Liczą się Matoranie, to im muszę pomóc – stęknął Harvar, po czym ruszył przed siebie. Zatrzymała go dłoń towarzyszki, którą zacisnęła na wciąż bolącym barku. - Nigdzie nie pójdziesz. - Nie przekreślaj moich szans tylko dlatego, że jestem ranny… - Po prostu nie chcę by coś ci się stało. Nie wybaczyłabym tego sobie, Harvar – powiedziała dziewczyna. Chłopak wymienił z nią spojrzenia. Widział determinację w jej oczach oraz rozsądek. Czuł, że nie nadaje się do walki, lecz nie zamierzał tego faktu przed nią ujawniać. Ona jednak wiedziała jakie są realia… - Dobrze, zajmę się pożarem – zadeklarował się bohater. - Dziękuję… - Toa Psioniki dotknęła klatkę piersiową przyjaciela, po czym ruszyła na tyły, śladem wroga. Pobiegła najszybciej jak mogła, chcąc czym prędzej wspomóc najstarszego z obrońców. Podczas podróży widziała domy – wprawdzie opustoszałe, ale jeszcze niezniszczone. Ich mieszkańcy zdołali w porę uciec, dopisało im szczęście. Kobieta modliła się do Mata Nui’ego o to, aby i reszcie udało się przetrwać ten atak. Po kilku minutach, dotarła do centralnej części wioski. Na niewielkim placu trwała zażarta walka – Toa Lodu stawiał opór trzem rywalom i widać było, że słabnął z każda chwilą. Ceya wiedziała, że musi działać. Zbliżyła się na odpowiednią odległość, a następnie wykorzystała swoją włócznię jako tyczkę – przyłożyła ją do ziemi i mocno się wybiła. Momentalnie wleciała w jednego z najeźdźców. Kopnięciem w żuchwę unieszkodliwiła rywala. Tymczasem Galinis powalił kolejnego – został zatem jeszcze jeden. Gdy wojownik próbował trafić ostatniego z Łowców, ten zamienił się w mnóstwo cząsteczek. Wir mocy przeniknął przez ciało Toa, a ciemnozielony napastnik zmaterializował się tuż za nim. Uderzył go sierpem i powalił na ziemię. Wtedy do akcji wkroczyła bohaterka. Cisnęła włócznią, której grot zatopił się w udzie oponenta. Podbiegła i wyrwała oręż z kończyny. Krew chlusnęła na boki. Dziewczyna zaś obróciła się i kijem podcięła nogi przeciwnika. Ten runął do przodu, nadziewając się na kolano Galinisa. Tym sposobem ostatni z wrogów został pokonany. - Jak sytuacja? – spytała przedstawicielka żywiołu Psioniki. - Nienajlepsza – syknął bohater w białej zbroi. Dopiero teraz dziewczyna dostrzegła czerwoną plamę na boku jego torsu – Mają przewagę liczebną, raz za raz dochodzą nowi, a Matoranie…są razem, ale to tylko kwestia czasu, zanim Mroczni do nich dotrą. Ceya przytaknęła. Zerknęła za ramię towarzysza i zobaczyła zestresowanych osadników, którzy usunęli się z pola bitwy. - O…o Zakazianinie mowa – Galinis przerwał obserwację mieszkańców przez bohaterkę i wskazał palcem na zbliżających się rywali. Trzech Skakdi wyłoniło się z płomieni i powoli zmierzało do bohaterów. Jeden szedł centralnie na nich, jeden odbił w prawo, zaś ostatni zmierzał w lewą stronę – Dobra, chyba czas dać im nauczkę za to, co robią z Krias. Prawda, Ceya?...Ceya? Dziewczyna wybrała tego po prawej. Zbliżyła się do krawędzi klifu i wyciągnęła przed siebie włócznię. Przeciwnik trzymał zaś w obu dłoniach topór, który teraz opuścił na ziemię. - Troxx – przedstawił się. Wyglądało na to, że chciał ten pojedynek przeprowadzić w sposób honorowy – Mroczny Łowca, Troxx. - Ceya – odparła rywalka – Toa Psioniki, Ceya. Mężczyzna zainicjował starcie, posyłając wiązkę laserową ze swoich oczu. Gibka wojowniczka uniknęła promienia, jednak szybko musiała przejść do defensywy. Troxx zamachnął się bowiem toporem, ale obrończyni w porę przed nim uskoczyła. Błyskawicznie obróciła się i spróbowała uderzyć z półobrotu…Zakazianin zaskoczył ją swoimi umiejętnościami. Pochwycił napastniczkę za kostkę, podniósł do góry i przerzucił za siebie. Dziewczyna zaryła o skaliste podłoże. Poczuła ból w dolnej części nogi. Na domiar złego leżała tyłem do Skakdiego. - Wstawaj i walcz! – zawołał oponent. Bohaterka uczyniła to z ogromnym wysiłkiem. Gdy tylko postawiła stopę na ziemi, Troxx zaszarżował z toporem. Dziewczyna uskoczyła na bok, przy okazji łapiąc kij i wyrywając go z wielkiej łapy rywala. Chwilę później cisnęła zdobyczą w kierunku przepaści. - I tak nic ci to nie da – uśmiechnął się szyderczo przeciwnik. Ceya nie chciała słuchać jego komentarzy – mimo cierpienia kontynuowała walkę. Przygotowała się na zbliżający cios – napastnik zamachnął się rękami, których przedramiona zderzyły się z włócznią. Ku zdziwieniu dziewczyny, drewniana broń pękła w kontakcie z dużymi kończynami Troxxa. Jego ramiona walnęły zaś w barki dziewczyny, wgniatając ją ku dołowi. Wojowniczka upadła, tym razem odczuwając ból także w górnych partiach ciała. Tymczasem Galinis sięgnął za rękojeść swojej broni i obrócił się, wbijając ją w czaszkę swojego nemezis. Skakdi upadł z charakterystycznym wgnieceniem na środku czoła. Bohater odetchnął i błyskawicznie przeszedł do rozeznania w sytuacji. Po prawej stronie dostrzegł przyjaciółkę, która nie radziła sobie z potworem. Widział, jak jej podbródek został uderzony przez hak, a jedna z rąk zwisała bezwładnie – tak, jakby była wyrwana ze stawu. Wiedział, że musi jej pomóc. Mężczyzna był bardzo wyczerpany. Nie zdołałby podbiec na czas. Czuł, że jest w stanie wysłać tylko jeden lodowy pocisk. Już uniósł rękę, gdy nagle usłyszał krzyki… - Pomocy! Ratunku! – nawoływali Matoranie z lewej strony. Przez harmider Toa Lodu kompletnie zapomniał o ostatnim z przybyszów, który zmierzał czym prędzej do mieszkańców. Zaraz! Nie…on już przy nich był. Galinis spostrzegł jedną głowę, która poturlała się po ziemi. Z obu stron otaczali go przyjaciele, którzy zmagali się z wrogami. Ceya ledwo co dyszała i balansowała na granicy przetrwania. Walczyła wytrwale, ale najprawdopodobniej zdawała sobie sprawę, że tylko odgania nieuniknione. Matoranie zaś byli kompletnie bezradni. Mentor Harvara chciał zakląć głośno, ale zdusił te pragnienie. Musiał działać. Sekundy mijały, a on wciąż zmagał się z decyzją. Jedno życie lub wiele istnień. Po chwili namysłu, posłał pocisk w kierunku oprawcy Matoran. Lodowa kula zetknęła się z ciałem Łowcy, zamrażając je w lodowej skorupie. Wyczerpany Galinis od razu odwrócił kark w kierunku przyjaciółki. Toa Psioniki zaczęła być duszona. Troxx pochwycił jej kark i zawlókł nad przepaść klifu. Wyciągnął rękę, pozwalając, aby stopy dziewczyny przestały przylegać do jakiegokolwiek podłoża. Rzucił jej tryumfujące spojrzenie. Ona zaś nadal patrzyła mu w oczy. Nie bała się. Gdyby tylko mogła, walczyłaby nadal. Chwilę potem bohaterka spadła prosto w przepaść, znikając za siwą parą wodną, by następnie uderzyć o zaostrzone zbocza skał. - Nieee! – nagle nauczyciel usłyszał głos swojego ucznia. Ten minął go błyskawicznie i wyciągnął miecz. Załamany Galinis upadł zaś na kolana. Wiedział co się stanie. Wiedział też, co właśnie miało miejsce. I niestety…domyślał się, do czego dojdzie. Nie zamierzał zatrzymywać Harvara. Nie był w stanie tego uczynić. Rozpędzony chłopak rzucił się na oprawcę jego partnerki, zanim tamten zdołał w ogóle zareagować. Ostrze wbiło się w jego ciało, przeszywając je na wylot. Toa Ognia wyszarpnął miecz z wnętrzności oponenta, a zaostrzone końce stworzyły kolejne rany. Błyskawicznie zakręcił bronią poziomo i...pozbawił Troxxa głowy. Natychmiast odrzucił broń na bok i pognał do krawędzi urwiska. Rozejrzał się. Starał się odgarnąć denerwującą mgłę, ale to nic nie dawało. Zastanawiał się, jak jeszcze może upewnić się, że Ceya żyje. Bo żyła. Okłamywał sam siebie w tym przekonaniu, ale w głębi duszy wiedział, że to koniec. Próbował się z tym pogodzić, ale nie mógł. Z jego ust wydobył się niezrozumiały jęk rozpaczy. Zamachnął się i uderzył pięścią o ziemię. Łzy napływały mu masowo do oczu. Warczał, darł się. Pozwolił, aby gniew pochłonął go do reszty. Gniew i rozpacz. Te dwie emocje zawsze kroczyły razem i teraz Harvar czuł ich wzajemnie piętno na własnej skórze. Po kilku minutach ochłonął…dosłownie. Dopiero teraz zauważył, że podłoże wokół niego było znacznie gorętsze. Zaczął oddychać głębiej. Wyczerpanie wzięło górę. Z trudem wstał, próbując ruszyć do mieszkańców. Szybko jednak upadł, a jego kolana gruchnęły o ziemię. Czuł jak całe jego ciało wiotczeje, jak poddaje się własnej tragedii… Tego dnia, zawalił się jego cały, dotychczasowy świat. Rozdział VI: Dla siostry - Myślisz, że naprawdę postępuję źle? – spytał Havar, siedzący na pięknej, zielonej trawie. Nerwowo wyrywał jej poszczególne źdźbła i zrzucał w przepaść. Znajdował się na tym jednym, charakterystycznym klifie. Ten jeden dzień był tak odległy, a mimo to nadal pamiętał go, jakby miał miejsce wczoraj. To dotyczyło również późniejszych wydarzeń – buntu przeciwko swojemu mentorowi, przyłączeniu do Trupich Łupieżców. Te epizody z jego życia zdawały się być tak świeże. Miał wrażenie, że działy się chwilę temu. Zastanawiał się czy właśnie przez to czuje ból i rozdarcie. Szybko jednak zrozumiał, że nie to było przyczyną jego wątpliwości. Odpowiedzialne za to było otoczenie. Wyspa. Kraina, gdzie Toa Ognia pisał swoją historię – zyskał szacunek mieszkańców, by następnie go stracić. Miejsce, gdzie poznał Ceyę i miejsce, gdzie ta go opuściła. Wrócił po prostu do domu i…cierpiał. Miał tak niezwykle mieszane uczucia… Z jednej strony nienawidził go. To tutaj mieszkali Matoranie – słaby lud, który do niczego się nie nadawał. Gdyby tamtego dnia potrafili się bronić…może partnerka Harvara wciąż by żyła? Na domiar tego to właśnie tutaj znajdował się Galinis – ten, którego młodzieniec osądził o wszystkie krzywdy. To wszystko przemawiało za chęcią pogrzebania Krias, zniszczenia jej raz na zawsze. Gdyby to było jednak tak proste…bohater widział bowiem drugą stronę medalu. Wyspa była miejscem przede wszystkich przyjemnych wspomnień. Serią sukcesów i momentów, w których odczuwał prawdziwe szczęście. Wszystko to zostało przekreślone z momentem utraty Ceyi, a gdy dołączył do Trupich Łupieżców, zupełnie zapomniał o pozytywnych chwilach jakie tu spędził. Zapomniał o ludu, któremu tak chętnie pomagał. Wyzbył się nauk swojego nauczyciela, które do tej pory były dla niego podporą. Porzucił wszystko to, co dawało mu szczęście. Teraz…te wszystkie wspomnienia wróciły. Gdy walczył z Galinisem, bohater nie był w pełni sił. Jednocześnie dostrzegał z jakim poświęceniem mentor bronił wyspy. Zupełnie tak, jakby też dla niego była zbiorem nostalgii i wspomnień, o które było warto walczyć. Harvar czuł się…dziwnie. Zaczął zdawać sobie sprawę z dwóch kwestii: też odczuwał jakąś niespotykaną siłę, wolę, która nakazywała mu ocalić jego ziemię. Po za tym, musiał uczciwie przyznać, że dręczyły go wyrzuty sumienia. Wiedział, że za jego cierpienie odpowiedzialny był Toa Lodu. To on miał być celem. Jeśli ktoś zadecydował o śmierci Ceyi, to właśnie on. Wybrał dobro ogółu. Zmierzył się z trudnym wyborem. Coś podobnego odczuwał również młodzieniec. Gdy zabił Brzytwodzioba, czuł, że robi to dla Matoran. Byli narażeni na ataki tego dzikiego Rahi. Musiał coś zniszczyć, aby reszta mogła żyć nadal. Jego nauczyciel był w podobnej sytuacji. Różnica polegała wyłącznie na tym, że nie zabił dziewczyny w sensie dosłownym oraz na tym, iż w przeciwieństwie do Brzytwodzioba, była dla Harvara kimś ważnym. To wystarczyło, aby bohater obrócił się przeciwko dawnym ideałom. Tym razem zdziwił się wewnętrznie. Brakowało mu wytrwałości, by wytrzymać stratę jednej istoty, ale jeszcze tak niedawno czuł się zdeterminowany, aby obalić porządek na całej wyspie. Paradoks… Im dłużej rozmyślał po ostatnim starciu z Toa Lodu, tym bardziej skłaniał się do tego, aby odejść od Trupich Łowców. Kiedyś stanowili ukojenie dla jego zbłąkanych emocji, pozwoliły mu ochłonąć oraz wyzbyć się tego, co dawało mu siłę. Prawdopodobnie przez to czuł ten dyskomfort. Jednocześnie nadal odczuwał niezwykłą niechęć do Galinisa. Jego traktował oddzielnie. Zdawał sobie sprawę, że ich drogi wkrótce się skrzyżują, a wtedy młodzieniec nie okaże mu litości. Zastanawiał się co zrobić. Czas ostatecznej bitwy zmierzał nieubłaganie. Ceya nie żyła – nie zostanie przywrócona Harvarowi. Tymczasem Matoranie, którzy tamtego dnia przetrwali, mogą teraz zginąć. Cały wysiłek o ich ratunek pójdzie na marne. Toa Ognia długo jeszcze rozważał, nie wiedząc jak postąpić. ---- Niro siedział w pokoju na drewnianej ławie. Uważnie spoglądał na Sferę – teraz nadeszła bowiem jego kolej na pełnienie warty. Gapił się na dużą, srebrną kulę, jednocześnie wyglądając za pobliskie okno. Dostrzegł za szybą typowy krajobraz dla Krias – wysokie drzewa, stanowiące naturalną granicę dla jego rodzimej wioski. Niewielkie budynki mieszkalne. Ptakopodobne Rahi, które swoimi skrzydłami cięły powietrze. Bohater uświadomił sobie wagę sytuacji. To Sfera utrzymywała to wszystko przy życiu. Jeśli ją stracą, stracą też i całą wyspę. Wiedział, że nie mogą do tego dopuścić. Odwrócił głowę, gdy usłyszał kroki zmierzające w jego kierunku. W drzwiach wejściowych stanęła po chwili Sentia. Przywitała kolegę serdecznym uśmiechem, a ten następnie zaprosił ją gestem dłoni, aby spoczęła obok. Polubił tę dziewczynę. Wyglądała na dobrą kobietę. Stanowiła nieocenioną pomoc podczas misji na Cressie, oprócz tego wspierała Niro, gdy ten zaczynał wątpić w jej powodzenie. Po prostu wierzyła w niego. Chłopak wiedział, że nie będą utrzymywali kontaktu wiecznie, ale w głębi duszy chciałby mieć przy sobie taką przyjaciółkę. Silną i doświadczoną, a jednocześnie miłą i empatyczną. - Co cię tu sprowadza? – spytał. - Przyszłam zobaczyć jak się miewasz po podróży – odpowiedziała, klepiąc Toa Ognia po nodze. - Dzięki za troskę, wszystko ze mną dobrze. Cieszę się, że wróciłem do domu. Gwiazdka zresztą też. Cały ranek beztrosko hasa wzdłuż wioski – kąciki jego ust uniosły się lekko. W odróżnieniu od niego, Vortiixx spochmurniała: - Dom…to bardzo cenna rzecz. O nią trzeba walczyć. - To prawda – stwierdził, opierając się o parapet. Rzucił badawcze spojrzenie dziewczynie. – Właśnie…a twój dom? Skąd jesteś? - Pochodzę z Xii, to wyspa prawdopodobnie kilka razy większa od Krias. Mieszkałam tam przez lata i bardzo związałam się z tym miejscem, ale cóż…wybrałam sobie zawód, który nie pozwala mi tam regularnie bywać. - To smutne. Sam czuję się nieswojo, kiedy wypływam choć na moment z mojej ojczyzny. Wtedy też zauważam, że najbardziej tęsknie za…mieszkańcami. - Rozumiem to, też to wtedy odczuwam – odparła, opierając łokcie na kolanach i układając podbródek w dłoniach. - Masz kogoś takiego, o kim zawsze myślisz? Sentia namyślała się przez chwilę. - Tak. Nazywałyśmy siebie siostrzyczkami. Wychowałam się z jedną Vortixx. Byłyśmy niczym dwie krople Protodermis: niebezpieczne. Obie sprawialiśmy problemy, obie często uciekaliśmy i cóż…obie zostałyśmy najemnikami. - Co robi teraz? – spytał się Niro. Zaczął się dziwić, gdyż nie otrzymał odpowiedzi. Odchylił głowę do dołu i popatrzył na wojowniczkę. Zauważył, że nie chciała utrzymywać z nim kontaktu wzrokowego. Dostrzegł przeźroczystą barierę, która wypełniała jej źrenicę. Po chwili zamieniła się w jedną łzę, która ściekła na jej dłoń. Zleciała po ramieniu i spadła na podłogę. Zrozumiał, że nie powinien o to pytać. Wyciągnął dłoń ku towarzyszce, ale zahamował ją w połowie ruchu. Zawahał się. Po chwili jednak kontynuował i delikatnie położył rękę na ramieniu Xianki, klepiąc ją lekko. - Przepraszam, że o to spytałem. Dziewczyna jednak pociągnęła nosem i zaczęła mówić: - Ona nie żyje – skłamała – Nie ma jej już z nami. Bohater tylko popatrzył ze smutkiem na załamaną bohaterkę. Widział, jak patrzyła na Sferę. Widziała w niej swoje własne odbicie. - Niro…-zaczęła mówić, dalej pociągając nosem -…czy chciałbyś poćwiczyć? To zawsze pomaga. - Oczywiście – bohater natychmiast wstał i wyszedł za dziewczyną. Stanęli na wąskim chodniku, który ciągnął się obok domu, gdzie obecnie przetrzymywali artefakt. Oboje przyjęli pozycje bojowe. Mieli wykazać się podczas walki wręcz. Sentia bez zbędnego przedłużania zaczęła pojedynek. Wykonała dwa proste, ale chłopak zręcznie się przed nimi uchylił. Wyprowadził kontrę sierpem, jednak przeciwniczka uchyliła się nisko i popchnęła wojownika do tyłu za pomocą swojego barku. Upadli na ziemię. Zaatakowała pięścią, prawie, że obijając maskę Toa Ognia. Wojownik zdziwił się i zastanawiał skąd znalazła się w niej taka agresja i siła. Zobaczył kolejną rękę, zmierzającą w jego kierunku. Chwycił za nią i obalił bohaterkę. Tym razem to ona upadła. Niro wstał błyskawicznie – na jego twarzy pojawiło się zdzwienie, gdy dostrzegł, że oponentka zdołała również to uczynić. - Jesteś bardzo potężna – stwierdził. - Za to ty musisz się jeszcze wiele nauczyć - prychnęła bohaterka. Chciała sprowokować kumpla. Udało jej się. Chłopak zaszarżował, ale Vortixx bez problemu pochwyciła jego rękę w locie. Założyła dźwignie. Powoli wyginała jego kończynę w nadgarstku, a uczeń Galinisa czuł niesamowitą siłę, jaką miała w rękach. W końcu poddał się tej mocy i ukląkł. Wiedział, że nie ma szans. - Dobra, jesteś lepsza – przyznał przez zęby. Koleżanka jednak nie puszczała. Lustrowała bohatera dziwnym spojrzeniem. - Heh…czy możesz mnie już puścić? – spytał. Sentia nadal trzymała. Niro zmrużył ślepia, gdyż zauważył jeden, powtarzający się szczegół w jej zachowaniu. Ponownie w jej oczach pojawiały się łzy. - Sentia, już skończyliśmy! – rzekł. Nie wiedział co się dzieje. Uścisnęła rękę jeszcze mocniej – Toa nie wiedział, że tak się da. Próbował pomóc sobie drugą kończyną w wyrwaniu się z więzienia. Nie był w stanie. Bohaterka wyciągnęła zaś z paska dziwne urządzenie. Jeden z jej gadżetów. Był płaskim, srebrnym kwadratem z niebieską diodą na środku. Kliknęła na nią, a następnie przyczepiła urządzenie do szyi bohatera. Niro miał wrażenie, że jego kończyny wiotczeją. Próbował temu zaprzestać, poruszyć się. Im jednak bardziej się starał, tym czuł większy uścisk. Czuł, że zastyga w bezruchu. Wkrótce jego teoria stała się rzeczywistością. Zobaczył, jak Xianka opuszcza sojusznika i udaje się do mieszkania. Momentalnie, dziewczyna wyłoniła się ze środka pomieszczenia. Trzymała pod pachą skrzynię ze Sferą. - Co ty robisz?! – Toa Ognia starał się coś powiedzieć. Zauważył, że ma zniekształcony głos. - Nie martw się, młody. Nie zrobię ci krzywdy – odparła bohaterka, unikając taksującego wzroku zdradzonego. – Ale uprzedzam cię: nie wchodź mi w drogę. Lubię cię, ale jeśli to będzie potrzebne, sprawię ci ból. - Ale…ale dlaczego?! – zdruzgotany bohater nie wierzył temu co słyszy. - Po prostu musze to zdobyć i nie zatrzymasz mnie. Muszę to zrobić dla mojej siostry – odpowiedziała. Niro przełknął ślinę. Był w potrzasku, a najważniejszy przedmiot na wyspie właśnie został mu odebrany. - Nie martw się, ten efekt niedługo przestanie działać – kontynuowała, klepiąc unieruchomionego. Tym razem zdobyła się na spojrzenie prosto w jego żółte źrenice – Przepraszam – odciągnęła rękę i udała się w swoim kierunku. Zatrzymała się jednak, aby jeszcze raz się odezwać – Naprawdę Niro, wybacz mi. Żegnaj. Po tych słowach zniknęła zesztywniałemu żółtodziobowi z oczu. Zaraz potem czuł, jak urządzenie przestaje działać. Momentalnie odzyskał wolność. Od razu runął na ziemię. Nie wiedzieć czemu, czuł potworną słabość w kończynach. Całe mu drżały lub były niesprawne. To go bolało. Nie mógł znieść takiego dziwnego uczucia – chciał pobiec za nią, odzyskać Sferę, ale nie mógł. Teraz dopiero poczuł co oznacza prawdziwe unieruchomienie. Wtedy był uwięziony i nie mógł się ruszyć. Teraz był wolny, a i tak nie potrafił zrobić nawet kroku. Leżał na ziemi, przyglądając się wiosce. Bardziej jednak bolała go zdrada. Zdrada kogoś, komu zaufał. Kogoś, komu wierzył i współczuł naprawdę. Kogoś, kto tylko udawał, że wierzy i współczuje jemu samemu. Był wściekły. Nadzieja go oślepiła. Myślał, że po wykonaniu misji dalszy ciąg walki o Krias będzie czymś prostszym. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo się mylił. Czuł się, jakby cały czas miał zamknięte oczy. Przez swoją naiwność widział uczucie i emocje, które nigdy nie miały miejsca. Albo były, lecz zostały zduszone przez coś znacznie silniejszego… Energie witalne odpłynęły z jego ciała. Stracił przytomność. Spoczywał na ziemi dobre kilkanaście minut, dopóki nie znalazła go – o ironio – Gwiazdka. Rahi obwąchał pana, a gdy ten się nie ruszał, zaczął szczekać. Nikt się nie odzywał. Zauważając to, wilk zacisnął zęby na ramieniu bohatera i zawlókł go do Turagi Panrima. Rozdział VII: Prosto w serce ''- Qarthar. Musisz udać się do Qarthar.'' Niro powoli zaczął się wybudzać. Ponownie słyszał dziwne słowa, które drażniły jego umysł. To one sprawiały, że znowu odzyskiwał przytomność. Nie wiedział, co było ich treścią – gdyby miał je odczytać za pomocą zmysłu wzroku, to widziałby te komunikaty przez mgłę. Zdołał jednak wychwycić jedno słowo: Qarthar. Nie miał jednak bladego pojęcia dlaczego właśnie nazwa tej wyspy drażniła jego podświadomość. Uznał to za dziwne zjawisko, które szybko usunął ze swojej pamięci. Miał zdecydowanie większe zmartwienia na głowie. Powoli otworzył oczy. Czuł, że leży na jakimś twardym, oszlifowanym kamieniu. Gdy już uniósł powieki, dostrzegł także pozostałe elementy pomieszczenia – stare kamienie świetlne, wiszące na ścianach i niewielką, podręczną biblioteczkę. Całość została utrzymana w stonowanych barwach. W pokoju znajdowała się Gwiazda, która bardzo ucieszyła się przebudzeniem Toa Ognia. Natychmiast wskoczyła na łóżko i polizała go długim językiem. To go definitywnie rozbudziło i pozwoliło dostrzec drugą istotę, czuwającą nad bohaterem. W kącie izby stało drewniane krzesło, które zajmował Panrim. Zdawał się przysypiać na jawie, jednak gdy zobaczył siadającego na łożu Niro, od razu się zbudził. Popatrzył na niego dziwnie życzliwym spojrzeniem. Bohater nigdy nie wiedział, dlaczego Turaga akurat jego tak lubił. Może czuł się dumny, że przedstawiciel jego żywiołu został obrońcą Krias? Może po prostu widział w nim odbicie dawnej młodości? Nie. To nie mogło być przyczyną. Bohater zawalił sytuację, nie było powodu, aby chwalić się, że jest Ta-matorańskiego pochodzenia. A podobieństwa związane z Panrimem? To również było nieprawdą. On nie dałby się tak łatwo zmamić. Im dłużej Niro był bohaterem, tym bardziej czuł, że nie pasuje do tej grupy. Zrezygnowanym spojrzeniem popatrzył na mędrca. Nie wiedział, co ma dalej uczynić. Poderwać się i starać się wszystko odkręcić? To było bez sensu, mógłby jeszcze wyrządzić więcej problemów. Z drugiej jednak strony…czy bezczynne siedzenie coś by dało? Pewnie też nie. Bohater nie spodziewał się tego po sobie, ale chciałby się komuś wyżalić. Powiedzieć mu o wszystkich rzeczach, które go dręczyły. Wspomnieć o dziewczynie, której zaufał, o mistrzu, który powierzył mu ważne zadanie. I o tym, jak dał się pokonać. Niestety – Gwiazda chętnie by go wysłuchała, ale raczej nie dała żadnej rady. A Panrim? Jak zwykle był małomówny… - Szkoda Turago, że się nie odzywasz…-westchnął Niro, spuszczając nisko głowę. Czuł się osamotniony jak nigdy przedtem. - A powinienem? – nagle bohater usłyszał głos. Głos starca. Nie spodziewał się, że dane mu będzie go kiedykolwiek posłuchać. - Słowa to chyba najłatwiejszy sposób na komunikację… - Ale czy najskuteczniejszy? Chłopak podniósł do góry brew. - Widzę drogi Toa, co cię trapi – kontynuował mędrzec. – Mój wzrok sięga dalej niż ci się wydaje. - I co w związku z tym? – spytał bohater. – Czy da mi pan jakąś dobrą radę? Panrim zaśmiał się dziwnie sztucznie. - Nie – odparł, dusząc radość. - Cóż…w takim wypadku nic tu po mnie…- wojownik w czerwonej zbroi wstał i ruszył w kierunku wyjścia. Usłyszał jednak słowa: - Niro, wracaj tu – rzekł starzec swym spokojnym i zachrypniętym głosem. Nie wiedzieć czemu, młodzik nie potrafił mu odmówić. Wrócił i posłusznie zasiadł na kamiennym łożu. - Więc…? - Toa, ty wiesz najlepiej co jest ci potrzebne – stwierdził gospodarz. – Zastanów się nad tym. Chcesz, by każdy tobie pomagał, ale…pewnego razu zostaniesz sam. Wtedy nikt ci nie załatwi wsparcia. Bohater oparł się o ścianę, wsłuchując się w słowa drugiego rozmówcy. Zdawały mu się być infantylne, niczym wymówka. Mimo to, wojownik postanowił wysłuchać starca. Co powinien zrobić? To było jego pytanie. Mógł po prostu poddać się i rozpocząć ewakuację Matoran. Uratować ich tylu, ilu tylko się da. To jednak było głupie rozwiązanie – wtedy oddadzą wyspę bez walki. Pozwolą, aby umarła. Niro nigdy by do takiego scenariuszu nie dopuścił. Domyślał się, że jego mentor myślał podobnie. Zatem…mogli się bronić. Jakimś cudem zwyciężyć, choć zdawało się to trudne. Mieli kilkunastu doświadczonych wojowników, ale jak długo wytrzymają w obliczu walki? Bohater wiedział, że to tylko odwlekanie nieuniknionego. Wiedział, że nie zrealizują wszystkiego. Albo wyspa umrze, albo piraci ich wybiją. Albo i jedno, i drugie. Nagle…dostał olśnienia. Nadzieja go oślepiła, to prawda. Ale…czy miał od razu prawo się poddać? Czy wiara w swoją słabość była czymś lepszym niż wiara w to, że jest się niepokonanym i wszystko zakończy się dobrze? Absolutnie nie. Nie mógł myśleć szablonowo. Turaga nic nie odpowiedział, tylko cierpliwie obserwował mimikę żółtodzioba, która wskazywała na toczącą się burzę w jego umyśle. Niro spędził wiele czasu pod skrzydłami Galinisa. Uczył się od niego i wiedział, że wszystko to co nauczyciel chciał mu przekazać, było dla jego dobra. To miało go przygotować do trudnych obowiązków Toa. I mimo, że młodzik wielokrotnie chciał zaprzestać treningu, nigdy tego nie zrobił. Był sumienny w tym co czynił i dawał z siebie wszystko. Nie był wojownikiem od pierwszych swoich dni. Ale został do tego wychowany. Dobrze wychowany. Teraz nadszedł jego prawdziwy test, można by rzec, godzina próby. Przygotował się do niego dobrze, pod okiem najlepszego nauczyciela jakiego mógł mieć. Wystarczyło tylko, że wykorzysta całą swoją naukę jaką posiadł. Ale…do czego miał ją wykorzystać? Do konfrontacji z Sentią. Nie chciał jej jednak zrobić krzywdy, zależało mu wyłącznie na Sferze. Tak jak jej zależało na przyjaciółce. Kimkolwiek była ta „siostra”, zdawała się ważna dla Xianki. Obaj chcieli dobra dla swoich bliskich, a ich cele były sprzeczne. Trzeba było coś na to zaradzić. Pomóc jej. Niro sam nie wierzył, że doszedł do tego wniosku. Ona go okłamała. Sprawiła, że cierpiał i naraziła jego bliskich. A mimo to, on chciał ją wesprzeć. Widział, że jej przywiązanie do drugiej Vortixx było szczere. I nie zamierzał jego niszczyć – a wręcz przeciwnie, pragnął pomóc. Ale nie mógł pozwolić na to, aby zmieliła ich wyspę niczym nic niewartą kartkę papieru. To był dom. Miejsce, które znaczyło dla chłopaka wiele. Ona o tym doskonale wiedziała. Dotrze do niej i stara się przemówić do rozsądku. Wykorzysta swoją wiedzę, mądrość. - Co wymyśliłeś, młody wojowniku? – spytał Panrim, z lekkim rozbawieniem obserwując, gdy usatysfakcjonowany Toa Ognia klasnął rękami. - Pójdę i naprawię to, co sam zniszczyłem. To, że jestem młody, nie oznacza, iż brakuje mi poczucia odpowiedzialności. Wykorzystam dotychczasową wiedzę i odkręcę to wszystko. Turaga Ognia zmarszczył tylko usta i pokiwał z podziwem. - Tylko…mój miecz. Potrzebuję broni – stwierdził bohater. Nie było przy nim jego ulubionego ostrza, które rozdzielało się na dwie części. Starzec tylko pokazał podbródkiem na szufladę. Niro wysunął ją i zanurzył dłoń w licznych szpargałach. Dotknął dłonią metalowej rękojeści. Pochwycił broń pewniej i wyciągnął ją jednym, posuwistym ruchem. Przyjrzał jej się uważnie. Piękne i cienkie, stalowe ostrze, bardzo dobrze leżało w jego ręce. Miało eleganckie wykończenie oraz charakterystyczny kamień: jeszcze chwilę temu był przeźroczysty, jednak teraz przybrał czerwoną barwę. - Tylko ma wrócić z powrotem – Panrim łypnął okiem na pobladłego zachwytem gościa. – Sam nim walczyłem, gdy byłem w twoim wieku. Niro zamyślił się i potwierdził momentalnie skinięciem głowy. Założył miecz do pokrowca na plecach, a następnie uśmiechnął się do wilczycy. Ta natychmiast przylgnęła do jego nogi. Cieszył się, że ma ją ze sobą. Nie raz już uratowała mu pancerz. Ruszył do wyjścia, jednak…zderzył się z mentorem. Bohater spodziewał się stwierdzeń w stylu: „coś ty narobił”, „powinieneś być uważniejszy”, „wiesz, co się teraz stanie?”. Usłyszał jednak coś zupełnie innego: - Jesteś cały? – zadyszany Galinis chwycił go za ramię i uważnie zbadał spojrzeniem. - Nie, wszystko gra. Nie zrobiła mi krzywdy, bo…wiesz co się stało, nieprawdaż? - Tak. Przybyłem najszybciej jak się dało – odparł nauczyciel. – Najważniejsze, że nic ci nie jest – poczochrał ucznia po głowie. Niro uśmiechnął się w głębi duszy. Toa Lodu nie wydawał się być tym charakterystycznym, surowym i wymagającym mentorem jak zwykle. Rozumiał chyba powagę sytuacji. - Idę odzyskać Sferę – mówił młodzik. Galinis tylko przełknął ślinę w zdumieniu. - Jak zamierzasz to osiągnąć? Wyspa jest oblegana przez piratów, którzy skrupulatnie zbliżają się do osady. - Ci piraci stanowią utrudnienie także dla Sentii, zwłaszcza, gdy ucieka ze Sferą. Myślę, że jeszcze nie zdołała opuścić wyspy. - Ale…musiałbyś ją namierzyć – spytał mentor. - Zgadza się. Na pewno zostawiła po sobie mnóstwo trupów na drodze. - Nie, to doświadczona łowczyni. Założę się, że o tym pomyślała i zadbała, aby nie mieć ogona. Hmm…jakby ją zlokalizować… - Wiem! – rozentuzjazmowany Toa Ognia krzyknął głośno – Arthron. Mamy jakąś na stanie? - Powinien się znaleźć jakiś Matoranin w wiosce, który ją posiada. - Zatem wykorzystam ją i wykryję Vortixx. To najlepsze rozwiązanie. Jego mentor przytaknął, choć nie zdawał się zadowolony z tego pomysłu. - Myślisz, że poradzisz sobie? To trudne zadanie. - Całe życie podejmowałem się trudnych zadań i nic się nie zmieniło. Galinis westchnął. Wolałby sam ruszyć w pościg, ale ktoś musiał pilnować wioski. - Dobrze, wierzę w ciebie, Niro – rzekł bohater. - Dziękuje, mentorze – odpowiedział młodzik, a następnie wybiegł do wyjścia. Zahamował jednak, aby rzucić jedno zdanie na pożegnanie – Uważaj na siebie, mistrzu. - I ty też, Niro…- uśmiechnął się Toa Lodu, a następnie zasiadł przy Turadze. Gwiazdka i jej partner wybiegli zaś na zewnątrz. - Gwiazdeńko, potrzebuje Arhtron, znajdź ją dla mnie – wojownik pochwycił Rahi za pysk i tłumaczył – Poradzisz sobie, pra… Wilczyca wyrwała się z uścisku i natychmiast ruszyła na poszukiwania. Jej nie trzeba było dwa razy prosić. Chłopak natomiast wykorzystał moc Miru i silny porywisty wiatr, dzięki czemu uniósł się na pobliskie drzewo. Wspiął się na szczyt jednego z większych, pochwycił dużą gałąź i przytrzymał się niej. Miał chwilę na ocenę sytuacji, przede wszystkim jednak pragnął zebrać do kupy myśli. Oprócz odpowiedzialności, rozumiał teraz co znaczy prawdziwa przyjaźń. Gwiazda nie zostawiła go nawet w najtrudniejszym momencie – była wdzięczna za to, że przygarnął ją wiele lat temu. Podobnie było z Galinisem – chyba zaczął wierzyć w potencjał Niro, po tym, jak sprowadził Cressan na wyspę. Zależało mu na bezpieczeństwie ucznia i choć bał się o niego, pozwolił mu ruszać. Zaufał mu i swojej intuicji. Nie podciął skrzydeł, kiedy te zostały niemal doszczętnie zniszczone; pozwolił, aby same się rozpostarły, kiedy nadejdzie odpowiedni czas. Dobro po prostu wracało. Toa Ognia odetchnął rześkim powietrzem. Ostateczna walka właśnie się zaczęła i to po części na jego barkach spoczywał jej wynik. Czuł dziwne mrowienie w okolicach pleców. Zupełnie tak, jakby wiedział o ciężarze swojej misji. W rzeczywistości jednak, przyczyna jego dreszczu była zupełnie inna. Bohater o tym nie wiedział, ale ktoś go obserwował… ---- Tak jak Galinis się spodziewał, większość przeciwników została szybko unieszkodliwiona i skrupulatnie ukryta. Przedarcie się przez wyspę zajęło Sentii sporo czasu, ale teraz – po kilku trudnych walkach z Trupimi Łupieżcami – wreszcie dotarła na plażę. Czuła zmęczenie i ból w mięśniach, ale największą ranę w jej duszy tworzyła zdrada. Zdrada, która nie dawała jej spokoju. Odwróciła się na pięcie, po raz ostatni patrząc na bujne drzewa, które zostawiła z tyłu. Ten nieokiełznany krajobraz wyspy był dla niej czymś wyjątkowym. W trakcie swojego życia przywykła do poruszania się po dużych i niebezpiecznych miastach, tymczasem ta lokacja zdawała się być ich przeciwnością. Miała swój urok. To tylko pogłębiło smutek łowczyni. Wróciła spojrzeniem na morze, które rozciągało się wzdłuż linii horyzontu. Powoli zbliżyła się do wody i zaczęła stąpać po dnie. Poziom cieczy dotykał jej kostek. Ona jednak nadal szła dalej. W pewnym momencie czuła, że woda wlewa się przez jej pancerz na udach. Wtedy jednak także doświadczyła dziwnego uczucia…jej stopy stanęły na czymś metalowym. Vortixx kliknęła w jeden przycisk na panelu znajdującym się na jej nadgarstku i…momentalnie statek wynurzył się do góry. Był to niewielki pojazd, ale bardzo nowoczesny. W całości został wykonany ze srebrzystego metalu, z przodu miał także podłużną szybę z mnóstwem dotykowych funkcji. Miał opływowe kształty. Xianka otworzyła jego właz i momentalnie dostała się do środka. Archeax zadbał o to, aby przysłać jej najlepszy sprzęt. Nie żałował pieniędzy na tę maszynę, najwidoczniej dla niego wartość Sfery była znacznie większa. Bohaterkę wielokrotnie nurtowało pytanie dotyczącego tego, po co chciał ją zdobyć. Cressanin dał jej jednak do zrozumienia, iż nie zamierza podzielić się taką informacją. Sentia stanęła na podłodze, przy okazji wpuszczając do środka trochę wody. Rozejrzała się po wnętrzu pojazdu, a następnie położyła Sferę w drugim, mniejszym pomieszczeniu. Żelazne drzwi zamknęły momentalnie miejsce, gdzie znalazł się artefakt. Podeszła do komputera pokładowego i zerknęła na mnóstwo przycisków jakie tam zauważyła. Wyróżnił się zwłaszcza jeden – ten, pomalowany na niebiesko, znajdujący się za kwadratową szybką. „Droga na Cressę” – przeczytała symbole wyryte na guziku. Odchyliła klapkę i zamierzała palcem dotknąć przycisku. W połowie ruchu jednak zamarła. Chciała to jeszcze raz przemyśleć. Jeśli teraz odpłynie, skaże na śmierć wiele istnień, aby ocalić tylko jedno. Na dodatek nic nie gwarantowało uczciwości Archeaxa. Po zakończonej misji być może zechce ją wtrącić do lochów? Uciszyć? A może nawet zabić? Z tej perspektywy Xianka nie była zadowolona. Jednocześnie wiedziała, że już podjęła decyzję. Gdzieś tam, daleko od niej, w ciasnej celi na Qarthar czekała przyjaciółka. Na pewno wierzyła, że Vortixx ją uratuje, a łowczyni zamierzała to zrealizować. Po chwili namysłu, nacisnęła przycisk. Właz się zamknął, zaś pojazd zaczął się nagrzewać. Zajmie mu to kilka minut. W tym czasie Sentia postanowiła dokładniej zbadać pozostałe klawisze. Powoli przejeżdżała dłońmi po kolejnych, gdy nagle…usłyszała syczenie. Błyskawicznie odwróciła się na pięcie. Dostrzegła, jak sufit pod nią zaczął drżeć. Miała wrażenie, że wibruje. Cała góra pojazdu zaczęła się momentalnie topić. Zdezorientowana dziewczyna wysunęła na wszelki wypadek naramienne ostrza. Po chwili, właz runął na posadzkę. Kolejne litry wody wlały się do statku, dopóki nie wskoczył do jego wnętrza intruz: Niro, trzymający na rękach Gwiazdkę. Postawił ją na ziemi, zauważając, że woda sięga mu po kostki. Wyciągnął ostrze i popatrzył na Sentię. - Nie spodziewałam się po tobie aż takiego uporu – zaczęła rozmowę. - A ja po tobie takiego okrucieństwa – odparł bohater – Mówiłaś, że uratujesz Krias, tymczasem właśnie przyczyniasz się do upadku wyspy! - I ty nadal ją bronisz – kobieta odgarnęła włosy i założyła ręce przed siebie -…żałosne. To nic dziwnego, że cię okłamałam. Wszyscy to robią. - Ja nie! – wykrzyknął młodzieniec, wystawiając przed siebie miecz. - Do czasu…gdy zobaczysz jak naprawdę wygląda życie poza Krias, wtedy zrozumiesz, że oszustwo to często jedyne wyjście. Teraz jesteś młody, masz swój świat, którego się trzymasz. Pewnego jednak razu zrozumiesz, że sytuacja we Wszechświecie Matoran nie jest tak kolorowa. Nawet się nie obejrzysz, a staniesz się taki, jak ja. Prędzej czy później nadejdzie dzień, kiedy zwątpisz w sprawiedliwość. - Nie wykluczam takiej możliwości…jednakże ten dzień jeszcze nie nastąpił. Zrezygnowana Vortixx westchnęła: - Niro, wiesz, że muszę to zrobić. Moja siostra jest dla mnie najważniejsza. - Wiem – odparł Toa Ognia – i chcę ci pomóc. Jeśli zostawisz Sferę w spokoju, będziemy mogli skupić się na obronie lądu przed piratami. A gdy już nam się uda, pomogę ci ją odbić. Dziewczyna zaśmiała się. Myślała, że to żart, ale spoważniała, dostrzegając skupienie na Miru intruza. - Obawiam się, że to niemożliwe. To dobrze strzeżone więzienie, nie damy rady jej stamtąd wyciągnąć. - Zatem… - Dość, Niro! – przerwała Xianka. - Statek za chwilę ruszy i popłyniesz ze mną na Cressę. Wynoś się stąd. Nie pozwolę, aby ktoś taki jak ty stanął mi na drodze. Zdesperowany chłopak zagryzł tylko zęby i schylił głowę ku dołu. - W takim razie…-rzekł, nagle unosząc kark – Gwiazdka! Do boju! Wilczyca od razu zaszarżowała na oponentkę. Sentia kopnęła ją po mordzie z półobrotu, tak, jakby zwierzę było normalnym piratem. Rahi odleciało na bok i uderzyło z impetem o ścianę pojazdu. Toa Ognia czuł, jak całe jego ciało się gotuje. Nie spodziewał się, że Vortixx była zdolna nawet do tego. Popatrzył na biedne, nieprzytomne zwierzę. - Przegięłaś… Rzucił się na rywalkę. Ona również ruszyła do boju. Niro zainicjował starcie pionowym ciosem, jednak dziewczyna uchyliła się przed nim i ruszyła przed siebie. Przecięła udo chłopaka swoim ostrzem, a gdy już znalazła za bohaterem, uderzyła go piętą w plecy. Młodzieniec poleciał do przodu i zahamował, blokując upadek pięścią wspartą na podłodze. Usłyszał bieg wojowniczki. W ostatniej chwili wystawił broń, która zderzyła się z orężem Sentii. Trwali tak przez kilka sekund, gdy nagle…Toa Ognia poczuł ból w okolicach brzucha. Tam też znalazło się kolano Xianki, które zderzyła z jego torsem. Bohater ponownie odleciał do tyłu. Wstał na równe nogi, patrząc na tryumfującą rywalkę. Statek za chwilę ruszy, a to pogrzebie szanse Krias na przetrwanie. Nie mógł do tego dopuścić. Nerwowo wyciągnął broń przed siebie i wycelował nią w ciało przeciwniczki. Ta zaś pochwyciła ostrze tuż przed własną klatką piersiową. Następnie wsparła się na nim i przeskoczyła wzdłuż, dwa razy trafiając dawnego sojusznika w szczękę. Zamroczony Niro upadł na jedno kolano i chciał powstać, gdy nagle poczuł, jak silna ręka bierze go za szyję. Sentia pociągnęła go za sobą, a następnie zderzyła głowę chłopaka ze ścianą. Ponowiła te czynność kilka razy, wgniatając pancerz na masce. Następnie pochwyciła rywala drugą ręką za nogę i zakręciła nim, rzucając do tyłu. Bohater upadł i stęknął, zauważając, że jego usta zostawiły smugę krwi na stalowej podłodze. Woda zabarwiła się karmazynowym kolorem. Z trudem usiadł. Przyłożył palce do wgniecionej maski. Była bezużyteczna w tym momencie. - Jest teraz tak samo bezużyteczna jak ty – zaczęła mówić łowczyni. Zdawała się nawet nie być zmęczona. – Prawdziwy wojownik nie daje się ponieść swoim emocjom. Toa Ognia nic nie odpowiedział, tylko z trudem wstał. Usłyszał, jak statek zaczął wydawać jakieś dźwięki. Start był już bardzo blisko. Bohater odetchnął i przymknął oczy. Miał mało czasu. Wsłuchał się w poprzednie słowa Xianki, przypominając sobie swój trening, który poprzedzał inwazję Trupich Łupieżców. Pamiętał, aby wierzyć w swoje możliwości i korzystać ze sztuczek, których nauczał Galinis. Musiał dać z siebie wszystko, pokazać, że jest prawdziwym wojownikiem. - Kontynuujemy? – skupiony spytał głosem. Jedna z jego powiek przybrała fioletową barwę. Pewna siebie Vortixx ruszyła do ataku. Teraz żółtodziób mógł skorzystać z nieszablonowego toku myślenia. Dziewczyna skoczyła do przodu, wbijając ostrza w posadzkę. Nie trafiła celu… Niro wślizgnął się pod jej nogami, a następnie szybko wstał i pociągnął przeciwniczkę za długie włosy. Sentia runęła na dół, a bohater przygniótł jej klatkę swoją stopą. - Nieźle – wysapała przygwożdżona dziewczyna. – W końcu coś zaczęło się dziać. Zaraz potem poczuł, jak noga rywalki zaatakowała go od tyłu. Kopnęła go w pośladki i posłała do przodu. Toa Ognia zareagował jednak odpowiednio – gdy spadał, zrobił przewrót i stanął szybko na równe nogi. Następnie wystrzelił przed sobą falę płomieni. Dobrze przewidział reakcję Sentii. Wykorzystała panel z wysuwanym ostrzem jako osłonę przed żywiołowym atakiem. Uczeń Galinisa podtrzymał wiązkę tak długo, że sprzęt znajdujący się na jej ręce zaczął się topić. Po chwili wypadło z niego jedno z ostrzy. „Jedna broń mniej” – pomyślał Niro. Xianka od razu przystąpiła do kontry. Zaatakowała sprawnym orężem, lecz przeciwnik zdołał sparować cios. Następnie pchnął miecz do przodu, odpychając wojowniczkę. Zakręcił się wokół własnej osi i nastawił broń, która przecięła drugie z ostrzy Sentii. Bohaterka popatrzyła z szokiem na niesprawny system wysuwania ostrzy. Potem jednak dostrzegła oponenta, który nie zauważył jednego ważnego szczegółu. - Twoja broń zapłaciła za to wysoką ceną – wskazała palcem na rozwalony podarunek od Panrima. Również pękł. W trakcie gdy Niro zerknął na swój oręż, Vortixx zbliżyła się i uderzyła go łokciem prosto w twarz. Bohater odleciał do tyłu i stanął w defensywnej pozycji, widząc szarżującą łowczynię. Wykorzystał zasięg swoich rąk – za nim rywalka do niego dobiegła, on niespodziewanie skrócił dystans i chwycił ją za ramię jedną ręką. Następnie kopnął dziewczynę w brzuch, wykonując fikołka w powietrzu. On upadł gładko, ona zaś pojechała po posadzce. Sentia z trudem wstała. Wiedziała, że nie ma wyboru. Toa Ognia zaczął się rozkręcać, a ona nie mogła do tego dopuścić. Sięgnęła do kabury, znajdującej się przy jej pasku. Była…pusta. - Tego szukasz? – spytał Niro, machając jej przed oczyma pistolem. Wcześniej – za nim kopnął, wyciągnął go z pokrowca dziewczyny za pomocą drugiej, wolnej ręki. Rozbroił ją. Łowczyni zaczęła kląć. Sytuacja nie wyglądała najlepiej. Dała się zmylić tak naiwnemu oponentowi, tymczasem…teraz sama była naiwną. - Start rozpocznie się za jedną minutę – mówiła komputerowa asystentka pokładowa. Bohater wycelował spluwą w przycisk, chcąc go zniszczyć. Nagle jednak dostrzegł, jak Xianka pochwyciła leżącą obok Gwiazdkę i stanęła na linii strzału. Mężczyzna zamarł. - Proszę, zatrzymaj statek – wysapała przeciwniczka – ale uczyń to wysokim kosztem. Wojownik zagryzł szczękę. Stanął przed trudnym wyborem. Mógł ocalić Rahi i skazać na śmierć całą wyspę lub zabić zwierzę i otworzyć sobie drogę do uratowania całego lądu. Jedno życie lub wiele istnień. Zaczął bić się z myślami. Gwiazdka była jego największa przyjaciółką. Kochanym pupilem, który codziennie wspierał bohatera. Kochała go całym sobą, tak jak on ją. Po drugiej stronie miał jednak lud – Matoran, którzy byli dla niego ważni. Wyspę, która była jego domem. Azylem. Właściwym miejscem we Wszechświecie. Nie chciał go utracić. Niro nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ale i inni bohaterowie musieli zmierzyć się z takimi wyborami. Galinis i Harvar wybrali dobro ogółu, zaś Sentia wolała poświęcić wszystko, w imię ocalenia jednej przyjaciółki. Toa Ognia musiał się zdecydować do której grupy chce należeć. Żadna nie była idealna, wszystkie miały jakieś negatywne konsekwencje. - Zostało piętnaście sekund – zaalarmował komputer. Wojownik popatrzył na zwierzę. Gwiazdka wreszcie otworzyła oczy. Chłopak zaś poczuł, jak pot spływa mu po uszkodzonej Miru. Przymierzył dobrze. Wiedział już co musi zrobić. - Pięć, cztery, trzy… Bohater strzelił, a wilczyca boleśnie zawyła. ---- Sentia osunęła się na ziemię, z kulą w nodze, upuszczając bezpieczną Gwiazdkę. Niro zaś wyładował magazynek w komputer. Statek zdołał ruszyć się o kilka bio, lecz…nagle przestał. Zatrzymał go. Udało się. Bohater odetchnął z ulgą. Nie uległ strachu . Odrzucił obie możliwości i wybrał trzecią. Zranił bohaterkę, ale to był mały koszt biorąc pod uwagę możliwość uratowania bezbronnego Rahi oraz całej wyspy. Toa Ognia nie chciał wybierać. Dla niego jedno istnienie było tyle samo warte, co życie ogółu. Zwyciężył, w przeciwieństwie do Galinisa, Harvara i Sentii, którzy błąkali się z wątpliwościami i wyrzutami sumienia. Pogłaskał zestresowane zwierzę po karku, a następnie popatrzył triumfującym spojrzeniem na Xiankę. - Nie zostawiłaś mi wyboru – powiedział, łypiąc okiem na ranę w nodze dziewczyny. Zaczęła się z niej sączyć krew, ale bohaterka zagryzła zęby. Popatrzyła z nienawiścią na wojownika. - Co zamierzasz teraz ze mną uczynić? – spytała. - Zostaniesz trochę czasu na wyspie, będziesz musiała uleczyć tę ranę. Pomógłbym ci odbić siostrę, ale po tym wszystkim…sam nie wiem. Prawdopodobnie to Galinis cię osądzi. Niro dostrzegł tylko grymas na twarzy Vortixx. Na początku sądził, że jest wściekła, lecz potem zauważył zakłopotanie w jej blado-żółtych oczach. Nie przewidziała swojej porażki i chyba to ją najbardziej w tym wszystkim drażniło. Nagle…bohaterowie usłyszeli dziwny odgłos. Jakby…rozdzierania stali. - Drzwi…- wysapała słabo bohaterka, kiwając głową w stronę żelaznego przejścia, gdzie umieściła Sferę. Toa Ognia natychmiast podbiegł i pociągnął za wielki uchwyt. Do pomieszczenia wlała się woda. Siła niebieskiej cieczy odrzuciła chłopaka do tyłu. Stanął jednak po chwili na równych nogach i złapał powietrze. Następnie zobaczył przed sobą nikogo innego jak Zordiona. Jeden z Trupich Łupieżców rozwalił za pomocą ostrzy tylną, stalową część konstrukcji statku i włamał się do pomieszczenia z artefaktem. Teraz pochwycił go pazurzastą łapą i zaczął wypływać na powierzchnię, unikając starcia z bohaterami. Niro zaczął bić się z myślami. Na jego oczach znikała Sfera. Chciał od razu popłynąć i ją odzyskać, ale…wtedy przypomniał sobie o Sentii. Co jeśli ucieknie? - Gwiazdko, zostań tu – po chwili wskazał wilczycy na Vortixx – Ja ruszam w pościg! Rahi zaszczekało potwierdzająco, zaś bohater zaczął wypływać z nowoczesnej, podwodnej maszyny. Szybko wyciągnął głowę na powierzchnię, chcąc użyć mocy swojej maski. Miru była wprawdzie uszkodzona, ale musiała wystarczyć w tej sytuacji. Bohater poczuł silniejszy powiew bryzy i natychmiastowo aktywował umiejętność. Jego ciało po chwili wystrzeliło z wody z niespodziewaną prędkością. Wojownik poleciał do przodu i zatrzymał się suchą stopą na piasku. Maska dała mu niespodziewaną szybkość, nad którą ledwo co zapanował. Dzięki temu trafił na plażę w tym samym czasie, jaki Zordion potrzebował na wypłynięcie. Dwójka mężczyzn zmierzyła siebie badawczym wzrokiem i zaczęła zataczać coraz to mniejsze koła. Wykorzystując chwilę skupienia, Niro ocenił arsenał przeciwnika. Miał on dwa, czarne ostrza oraz najpewniej wachlarz jakiś umiejętności. Bohater zaś dysponował zniszczoną maską, połamanym mieczem oraz mocą Żywiołu. Ta ostatnia musiała mu wystarczyć. - Nie wchodź mi w paradę, młody – warknął Zordion. - Póki co to ty najechałeś moją ziemię, zatem… Oponent zaatakował. Ostrze przecięło powietrze, trafiło jednak tylko w piaszczyste podłoże. Zordion błyskawicznie je wyciągnął i spojrzał spode łba – żółtodziób odskoczył do tyłu, wspierając się na ramionach i wykonując obrót. Następnie posłał falę płomieni w kierunku oponenta. Pirat nastawił klingę, która ćwiartowała zbliżający ogień. Strumień energii poleciał na bok, nieprzyjemnie parząc ramiona Trupiego Łupieżcy. Mimo piekielnego ciepła, parł do przodu. Widział jednak, jak Niro się cofał i zachowywał odpowiedni dystans. Mężczyzna musiał go zatem skrócić. Uchylił się nagle do dołu i rzucił mieczem nisko. Ostrze zawirowało niczym bumerang i trafiło Toa Ognia w kostkę. Młodzieniec zaprzestał korzystania z mocy żywiołu i złapał się za ranną kończynę. Wcześniej, podczas walki z łowczynią atak sięgnął jego uda, a teraz oberwał także w okolicach stopy. Zordion zaś kontynuował atak – zaszarżował wraz z drugą bronią. Jego przeciwnik zdecydował się zaś wyciągnąć oręż ze swojej kostki i to nim zablokować uderzenie. Tak też uczynił. Stal obiła się o stal, rozpryskując na boki swoje drobinki. Pirat pchnął ostrzem do przodu, a następnie pacnął płazem miecza po policzku Niro. Bohater zatoczył się na ziemię. Myślał, że w tym momencie rywal zdecyduje się na ostateczny cios – do niego jednak nie doszło. Zamiast tego, ruszył w kierunku Sfery. Obwiązał ją jakąś srebrną liną, która miała niewielki panel sterowania na środku. Kliknął w jedną konfigurację. „Urządzenie teleportacyjne?” - pomyślał. Dopiero potem Trupi Łupieżca odwrócił się w stronę obalonego. Toa Ognia wprawdzie wstał, ale brakowało mu już sił. Czuł, jak krew sączyła się z ran na jego nodze i twarzy, maska była niesprawna, a moc się wyczerpała. Był w potrzasku. Wtedy jednak z tafli wody wyłoniła się… - Gwiazdka! Rahi podbiegło do Zordiona i ugryzło go w udo, przy okazji wbijając pazury w nogę. Mężczyzna starał się je zrzucić i udało mu się to. Wilk zadbał jednak o to, aby przy okazji trochę pocierpiał. Gdy odciągnął zwierzę od swojej kończyny, dostrzegł dużą wyrwę we własnym udzie. Potężny kawał mięsa spoczywał w paszczy stworzenia. Teraz nadeszła szansa dla Niro. Ruszył ze skradzionym ostrzem i zamachnął się. Próba ataku spełzła na niczym – mimo wielkiej rany, pirat zachował zimną krew i trzeźwe myślenie. Jedną ręką pochwycił za zbliżający się nadgarstek, zaś drugą złożył w pięść i wbił w brzuch chłopaka. Rywal pojechał do tyłu. Gwiazdka spróbowała zaatakować w międzyczasie jeszcze raz, ale kopniak w jej pysk posłał ją na piach. Zordion wreszcie zbliżył się do rywala, chcąc to zakończyć. Wtedy jednak do akcji wkroczyła Sentia. Wskoczyła na grzbiet osiłka, starając się wbić palce w jego oczy. On wtedy jednak…upadł na plażową powierzchnię. Xianka poczuła, jak potężne cielsko przygniata jej drobną sylwetkę. Po chwili pirat raczył wstać z jej torsu - to jednak nie oznaczało końca kłopotów. Pochwycił miecz i…skierował go wprost w serce dziewczyny. - Nie! – krzyknął tylko Niro. Ostrze wbiło się, trafiając idealnie w środek klatki piersiowej. Krew trysnęła na boki. Ciało Vortixx zadrżało. Toa Ognia patrzył zaś na to z przejęciem. Zordion wpychał miecz coraz głębiej, tym samym dalej raniąc dziewczynę. Ta natomiast wydobywała niezrozumiałe jęki. Obrońca Krias wiedział jednak, że stanowiły one dowód jej cierpienia. - Gwiazdka, użyj bariery! – zawołał bohater. Wilk natomiast wypełnił komendę. Granice żółtej bariery po chwili odsunęły przeciwnika od biednej Sentii, spychając go wprost przed oblicze Niro. Trupi Łupieżca szybko powstał na kolana, zauważył jednak, że z dłoni wypadł mu miecz. Nagle poczuł, jak stal dotyka jego gardła. Popatrzył na rywala. Młody przeciwnik trzymał dwa ostrza napastnika i przytknął je do krtani pirata. Nagle…pchnął nimi do przodu i poderżnął gardło Zordionowi. Martwy mężczyzna upadł na ziemię. Uczeń Galinisa odrzucił za na bok miecze. Nie powinien zabijać, ale tym razem nie miał wyboru. Popatrzył przed siebie – Sfera zaczęła dziwnie migotać. Mimo kulejącej nogi, podbiegł do niej ile miał sił w kończynach. Nagle jednak…zniknęła. Akurat w tym momencie, gdy Toa Ognia rzucił się na piach, żeby wyłączyć dziwaczne ustrojstwo. Spóźnił się, a najeźdźcy prawdopodobnie zdobyli artefakt. Bohater uderzył pięścią w ziemię. Był wściekły. Prawie udało mu się obronić ten cenny przedmiot. Niestety…tylko prawie. - Niro…Niro – nagle usłyszał cichy głosik zza swoich pleców. Obrócił się. Sentia leżała na ziemi, pilnowana przez Gwiazdkę. Mężczyzna natychmiast zwlókł się i pobiegł w stronę dawnej kompanki. Uklęknął przy niej i spojrzał na ranę. Litry krwi wyciekały z niej bardzo szybko, piach wokół dziewczyny przybrał barwę karmazynową. Toa Ognia uniósł ręce, próbując uspokoić Vortixx. - Spokojnie, pomogę ci – mówił, choć nie wiedział od czego ma zacząć. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko kaszlnięcie, które opluło jego maskę krwią. - Już mi pomogłeś – wysapała Xianka – Pokazałeś…że są też dobre istoty na tym świecie…tak jak ty. Zauważył, jak oczy łowczyni zaczęły odpływać. - Wytrzymaj Sentia, sprowadzę pomoc! – krzyczał bohater, próbując zatamować krwotok własnymi dłońmi. To jednak nic nie dawało. - Chyba...nie zdążą dobiec – odparła Sentia, krztusząc się krwią. Niro zdawał sobie z tego sprawę, lecz próbował odgonić tę myśl na bok. Położył głowę poszkodowanej na swoich kolanach. - Zrób…coś…dla mnie – rzekła dziewczyna – Obroń te wyspę… Bohater przytaknął potwierdzająco. Oprócz tego, przyrzekł sobie także, że odnajdzie jej siostrę. Nagle…głowa Vortixx odchyliła się do dołu. Jej mięśnie zwiotczały, zaś z ust pociekła struga czerwonego płynu. Toa Ognia popatrzył z szokiem na łowczynię. - Sentia? Proszę, nie odchodź…SENTIA! - Spokojnie, jeszcze nie umieram - nagle Vortixx odezwała się, budząc pogrążonego w załamaniu Niro. Wojownik popatrzył na nią i momentalnie się rozpromienił. Dziewczyna była ranna - to prawda, ale mimo to wciąż walczyła. Wiedział, że była wytrwała. Wiedział też, że nie umrze, a przynajmniej nie tego dnia. Młodzieniec uśmiechnął się, choć kumulowały się w nim sprzeczne emocje. Xianka oszukała go, a on wciąż jej pomagał. To było dziwne. Uznał jednak, że w tym momencie nie będzie się tym przejmować. - Wynośmy się stąd - rzekł, po czym podniósł ciężko ranną dziewczynę, wziął ją na ramiona i powolnym krokiem, razem z Gwiazdą, ruszyli ku wnętrzu wyspy. Interludium cz. III Tak jak zwykle, w godzinach porannych, Galinis przebywał w swojej latarni. Nie zajmował się jednak treningiem czy grzebaniem przy teleskopie, co czynił dość często. Zamiast tego, zaczynał dzisiaj wiosenne porządki. Miał wyjątkowo zły humor. Przyczyną jego złości był zły stan ucznia. Minęły tygodnie od straty Ceyi. Na początku wszystkich pogrążyła długotrwała żałoba, także Toa Lodu. Ostatecznie jednak coraz więcej mieszkańców wracała do normalnego życia. Bohater również w końcu pogodził się z jej śmiercią. Niestety, Harvar nie potrafił o tym zapomnieć. Przestał stawiać się na szkolenia, stał się podły i opryskliwy. Galinis musiał zajmować się najmniej istotnymi sprawami, które powinien rozwiązywać jego uczeń. On jednak zaszył się w swoim domu na uboczu i rzadko kiedy z niego wychodził. Mentor odczuwał jego braki nie tylko wtedy, kiedy osobiście musiał pomagać mieszkańcom przy błahostkach, lecz także w codziennym życiu. Mężczyzna miał wrażenie, że latarnia też odczuwała samotność obrońcy Krias. Eleganckie ściany zaczęły powoli przykrywać się kurzem, meble zaczynały blaknąć, zaś światło na samym szczycie budynku coraz to rzadziej oświetlało pobliskie wybrzeże. To wszystko demotywowało nauczyciela. Teraz Galinis siedział w swojej pracowni i przeglądał rysunki. Na stole postawił dużą skrzynię do której wrzucał niemal wszystkie ze swoich prac. Na większość z nich znajdowała się trójka wojowników – szczęśliwych wojowników. Taki ich wizerunek obecnie był kłamstwem. Harvar wycofał się z życia publicznego, Ceya zginęła, zaś ich dowódca zdawał się być bardziej przepracowany niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej. Popatrzył na ostatnią z kartek, zmiął ją i cisnął do kufra. Skończył. Następnie wstał z siedzenia i ruszył przed siebie, zatrzymując się przy niewielkim, kolistym oknie. Schylił się i zaczął patrzeć na widok. Wioska działała bardzo sprawnie. Grenno uważnie patrolował okolicę, mniejsi Matoranie chodzili do szkoły, zaś więksi ruszali na pole i wracali dopiero wieczorem. W skrócie: nic się nie zmieniło. Galinis miał wrażenie, że tylko na ich dwójce naprawdę odbiła się śmierć Toa Psioniki, zaś reszta z czasem o tym fakcie zupełnie zapomniała. Nawet biała kaplica, wzniesiona na jej cześć, była coraz to rzadziej odwiedzana. - Przepraszam…-nieoczekiwanie na szczycie latarni zjawił się Truo. Zamyślony gospodarz nawet go nie zauważył. - O co chodzi? - Mamy…pewien problem z Harvarem. Toa Lodu uniósł brew do góry. - Nocował wieczorem u Turagi i…znaleźliśmy Panrima w swoim mieszkaniu. Był poturbowany. Jego chatka została zaś zdemolowana. A Toa? Zniknął. Nauczyciel potrząsnął głową, chyba nie do końca rozumiejąc komunikat. Musiał to sobie wszystko dokładnie uporządkować. - Ślady wskazują na to, że Harvar udał się do jednego z pobliskich lasów. Mentor westchnął tylko z zrezygnowaniem. Pochwycił na wszelki wypadek jeden ze swoich mieczy, oparty o pobliską ścianę. - Dziękuję za informację. Zajmę się tym. ---- Smród spalenizny drażnił nozdrza Galinisa coraz bardziej. Mimo to, bohater nie zamierzał się wycofywać – szedł przed siebie, regularnie karczując pobliskie konary swoim mieczem. Z każdym krokiem zbliżał się coraz bardziej do Harvara. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że uczeń był niepoczytalny. Zostawił po sobie gołe drzewa, strawione pożarem oraz mnóstwo popiołu, który osiadł na brunatnej, leśnej ziemi. Gdy Toa Lodu stopniowo zbliżał się do przyjaciela, zauważył jeszcze świeże iskry na liściach. Zaczął biec szybciej. Dotarł na niewielką polanę, której granice zostały wyznaczone przez drzewa. Na zielonej trawie stał zrezygnowany młodzieniec. Jego bordowy pancerz był doskonale oświetlany przez królujące nad bohaterami słońce: - Co się stało, Harvar? – spytał Galinis, chowając miecz do pochwy i wyciągając dłonie przed siebie. Toa Ognia nie odpowiedział od razu. Jego mentor widział jak ciężko oddychał, a na koniuszkach palców tańczyły mu malutkie ogniki. - Powiedz mi, nauczycielu. Dlaczego jeszcze wierzysz w to, że Matoranie są warci ochrony? Mężczyzna uniósł tylko brwi w akcie zdumienia. - A czemu mieliby nie być tego warci? Są słabsi. Potrzebują wsparcia. - Ale…czy na nie zasługują… – Harvar wreszcie obrócił się do mentora. – Im dłużej na nich patrzę, tym coraz to bardziej widzę ich niezdarność. Lęk. Nie potrafią niczego zrobić samemu. - Chyba odrobinę przesadzasz… - Czyżby? A czy umiejętność ratowania własnego życia nie jest czymś, co powinni sami opanować. To absolutna podstawa przetrwania na tej, czy jakiejkolwiek innej wyspie we Wszechświecie Matoran. - Od tego, aby ich chronić, jesteśmy my. - Do czasu Galinisie, do czasu. Pewnego razu zginiemy. Wtedy zostaną sami. I umrą jako cały gatunek. A my…padniemy na polu bitwy, wierząc, że daliśmy im lepszą przyszłość. Umrzemy za nic. Tak jak zrobiła to Ceya. Toa Lodu zbliżał się powoli do ucznia. - Do czego zmierzasz? – spytał. - Nie powinniśmy się angażować w sprawy mieszkańców Krias, nie są tego warci. My – wybitni obrońcy, stworzeni do wyższych celów – musimy przeżyć. - I dlatego niszczysz las? - Chce się stąd wyrwać, Galinisie! – Toa Ognia prawie, że krzyknął – Zniszczyć te wyspę. Zniszczyć te przeszłość. To za nią zginęła moja przyjaciółka! Niech Matoranie zapłacą za jej utratę!... Prosiłbym, abyś poszedł ze mną, odpłynął stąd, zajął się czymś bardziej pożytecznym i bezpiecznym, ale nie…ciebie już zupełnie oślepił kodeks i trzy prawa! Mężczyzna w białej zbroi zaczął rozumieć, że jego kumpel oszalał. Ponownie wyciągnął miecz. Miał bardzo złe przeczucia. - Nie obwiniaj Matoran za śmierć Ceyi, to moja wina. Tamtego dnia ja zawiodłem. Harvar nic nie odpowiedział. Zaczął się namyślać i chodzić w kółko, okrążając obrońcę wyspy. - Właśnie…ty ją zabiłeś! Wolałeś zwykłych mieszkańców od twojej dobrej koleżanki. Skazałeś ją na śmierć, gdy wybrałeś kogo zamierzasz uratować. Wykazałeś się lekkomyślnością, nauczycielu. Galinis burknął coś pod nosem. Dziwacznie brzmiały te słowa. - Posłuchaj, jeśli komuś należy się nauczka za twoje cierpienie spowodowane utratą partnerki, to tylko mi. Zostaw Matoran w spokoju, nie niszcz ich kultury. Skup się na mnie. Młodzik pokręcił tylko przecząco głową i wyciągnął przed siebie broń. Srebrzysta klinga odbijała promienie słoneczne. Gdyby Harvar tylko mógł, sprawiłby, że nawet i słońce przestałoby oświetlać te wyspę. Wyspę, którą kiedyś kochał, a teraz była jego przekleństwem. Przejrzał na oczy wszystkie fakty, ale zrobił to dopiero wtedy, gdy zginęła Ceya. Dopiero ten impuls sprawił, że zaczął widzieć wady Krias i mieszkających tu osadników. Niewiele brakowało, a zostałby tak bardzo omamiony jak jego nauczyciel, lecz nie…on się nie dał. - Wtedy, kiedy byłem u Turagi, ten poprosił mnie o wypełnienie jednej misji. Miałem odbić niewolników, których porwali najemnicy Nenreha. Popłynąć na Qarthar i narażać dla nich życie. Szalone, co? - I to dlatego zdemolowałeś jego dom i niemalże zabiłeś Panrima? - Uszkodzenie jego ciała było czysto przypadkowe – stwierdził bohater – Zresztą, co ja ci będę mówił! Idę dać upust swojemu gniewu… Harvar obrócił się plecami i zapalił swoje ostrze. Już miał ruszyć, gdy nagle…unieruchomił go lodowy pocisk, który skleił jego stopę z podłożem. - Nie pozwolę ci na to, pod żadnym pozorem – rzekł Galinis, trzymając przed sobą wyprostowaną rękę. - Słucham?! Ty, który przyczyniłeś się do śmierci naszej siostry, planujesz wchodzić mi w drogę? - Póki co to ty wchodzisz w moją. Nasze cele są sprzeczne, uczniu. Młodzik przyłożył klingę do więzienia i zaczął je topić. Po chwili był wolny. - Wtedy, kiedy zabiłeś tamtego Mrocznego Łowcę, nie zdołałem cię powstrzymać. Teraz, gdy chcesz zagrozić mojej wyspie, zrobię to. Pokonam cię, jeśli będę musiał. Nie każ mi tego czynić, bracie… Toa Ognia nakazał, rzucił się pod wpływem emocji na nauczyciela. Ten zaś wystrzelił w bohatera lodową kulę, jednak on przeciął ją w powietrzu i zaszarżował na dawnego przyjaciela. Dwa miecze zderzyły się z sobą. Galinis zauważył lukę w jego obronie – zanurkował pod wrogim ostrzem, ciął mieczem w udo i przeszedł na tyły. Harvar tylko syknął z bólu, dotykając rany. Rzucił się na rywala. Zaatakował raz. Chybił. Spróbował ponownie. Mentor i tym razem odskoczył do tyłu. Przy trzecim zamachu, miecz młodzika uderzył z impetem o lodową tarczę, błyskawicznie przywołaną przez wojownika. Po chwili pchnął nią do przodu, a przeciwnik poturlał się po ziemi. Obalony wykorzystał moc maski i stał się niewidzialnym…mimo to, Toa Lodu parował jego uderzenia bez większych problemów. Żaden z ataków nie sięgnął celu. Za to nauczycielowi wystarczyła raptem jedna szansa, aby pokarać wojownika po policzku. Harvar znowu odszedł do tyłu i otarł ranę na swojej masce. Dezaktywował moc. Czuł ból w różnych partiach swojego ciała oraz gniew jaki się w nim kumulował. Pragnął to zakończyć, chciał, aby Galinis zapłacił mu za wszystkie krzywdy. - Zabiję cię! – warknął młodzieniec, podpalając klingę. Oponent stał zaś spokojnie, z mieczem w obydwu dłoniach. Swoim wizjerem bacznie lustrował rywala. Cały czas pokazywał mu, że walka z nim nie będzie niczym łatwym ani przyjemnym. Wojownicy rzucili się ku sobie. Obaj nastawili ostrza, gotowe, aby rozpłatać przeciwnika. Głos brzęczącej o siebie stali rozniósł się po całym lesie. Jeden podmuch wiatru wystarczył, aby walczący wymienili się swoimi miejscami i znaleźli na drugim końcu polany. Obaj trwali w bezruchu. Nie wiedzieli, co się stało. Toa Lodu wyszedł z tego starcia bez szwanku. Wyprostował się i schował uzbrojenie do pochwy. Następnie popatrzył na przeciwnika. Rywal upadł na ziemię, porzucając towarzyszący mu miecz. Zacisnął zęby najbardziej jak mógł. Popatrzył w dół – jego tors został niemalże przecięty w pół. Galinis zaatakował bardzo precyzyjnie – zostawił na ciele ucznia czerwoną rysę, która choć wyglądała bardzo poważnie i uniemożliwiała dalszą walkę, nie była raną śmiertelną. Harvar z trudem obrócił się na kolanach i popatrzył na zwycięzcę walki. - Nie jesteś już Toa – skwitował bohater w białym pancerzu. – Zwalniam cię z tego obowiązku. Wynoś się z tej wyspy i zapomnij o niej. Nie próbuj tu nigdy wracać, bo wtedy nie zaznasz już litości – kontynuował, patrząc pobłażliwie na pokonanego. – Popełniłeś błąd, ale wciąż jesteś moim uczniem, Harvar. Jeśli pewnego dnia zdecydujesz się zmienić swoje życie, wrócić do dawnych, wyznawanych zasad, pamiętaj, że zawsze znajdę dla ciebie miejsce. Bracie… Chwilę potem Galinis odszedł, ginąc wśród cieni wysokich drzew. Jego rywal posłał mu zszokowane spojrzenie, a następnie z trudem wstał, odchodząc we własnym kierunku. Sądzili, że już nigdy się nie zobaczą… Rozdział VIII: Mistrz i uczeń Atak piratów rozpoczął się. Na początku mieszkańcy usłyszeli odgłosy wystrzałów dobiegające z pobliskich moczarów – zaraz potem pochowali się do domów. To niestety nie wiele im dało – po kilku sekundach wleciały w nie bowiem kule armatnie. Wśród osadników zapanował chaos. Wszyscy uciekali w popłochu, starając się w jakiś sposób zorganizować do obrony lub ucieczki – nie byli jednak w stanie. Ze wszystkich stron nadciągali Trupi Łupieżcy, którzy zabijali, plądrowali i demolowali. Często zabierali z domów wartościowe przedmioty, jednak najbardziej zależało im na Sferze. Wtedy jeszcze nie wiedzieli, że ta dotarła do grupy Zordiona, która znajdowała się wewnątrz wyspy i ubezpieczała ich tyły. Galinis zajął się natychmiastową ewakuacją wioski. Na razie nie uczestniczył w bezpośrednim starciu, ale zamierzał to czym prędzej uczynić. W tym czasie do walki ruszył oddział Watrixa. Cressiańscy wojownicy wykorzystali swoje nietypowe zdolności – wtopili się w kolorystykę odpowiadającą zniszczonym mieszkaniom i po cichu likwidowali najeźdźców. Również ich dowódca zdołał ukręcić kark jednemu z wrogów. Wtedy jednak został zauważony – a wraz z nim, także i reszta grupy. Piraci pod przewodnictwem samego Grenharda rzucili się na obrońców. Watrix walczył dzielnie u boku swoich towarzyszy, uważnie analizując pole walki. Obalił kolejnego przeciwnika i wbił w jego czoło grot włóczni. Chwilę potem dostrzegł dyrygującego wrogami Zakazianina. Zaczął torować sobie przejście do niego. Kapitan zaś już czekał. Wyciągnął swój kordelas i cierpliwie oczekiwał na przybycie wrogiego dowódcy. Gdy ten wreszcie dotarł, był zmęczony kolejnymi pojedynkami. Skakdi zaś zdawał się być nietknięty otaczającą ich walką. Rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Watrix nie spodziewał się, że zadziorny Grenhard będzie aż tak godnym przeciwnikiem. Wiedział jak walczyć przeciwko Cressanom. Gdy nadciągał grot włóczni, używał twardej, żelaznej rękawicy do blokady. Gdy lider protagonistów próbował upodobnić się do bitewnego tła, Zakazianin ranił go w ciało, na którym zostawały czerwone smugi. Dzięki temu cały czas miał przewagę, widząc zbliżającego się przeciwnika. Po paru minutach naprawdę intensywnej walki, mężczyzna w niebiesko-pomarańczowej zbroi zaczął słabnąć. Wreszcie, rozkojarzenie wzięło górę. Oponent nadział jego ciało na swój kordelas. Krew trysnęła na boki, a kapitan wymienił spojrzenie z pokonanym dowódcą wrogich oddziałów. Nie krył uśmiechu na swojej paskudnej szczęce. Po chwili cisnął gdzieś na bok ciałem Watrixa. Cressanin jednak nie dał za wygraną. Jeszcze nie. Wiedział, że umiera i zostało mu niewiele czasu. Leżał i patrzył jak jego grupa powoli ugina się pod niezrównaną ilością piratów. Trupi Łupieżcy wygrywali, a mężczyzna czuł, jak powoli zamykają się mu oczy i upływa z jego ciała energia życiowa. Wiedział, że miał dług wdzięczności względem Toa Lodu. I zamierzał go spłacić. Pochwycił pobliską włócznie. Dostrzegł Grenharda, stojącego nieopodal plecami do bohatera. Zamierzał dobić jednego z obrońców Krias. Watrix przymierzył dobrze, przymykając jedno oko. Czuł jak ręka mu drży. Zostały mu ostatnie sekundy jego życia. Cisnął bronią przed siebie. Nie wiedział czy grot dotarł do wroga – kompletnie wyzionął ducha, poświęcając ostatnią rezerwę sił na ten rzut. Chwilę potem skonał na ziemi. A włócznia? Sięgnęła celu… ---- Galinis miał pół wrogich oddziałów na ogonie. Kiedy już ukończył proces ewakuacji wioski – zabrał Matoran do portu, gdzie atak nie miał jeszcze miejsca – rywale dosłownie się na niego rzucili. Nie wiedział dlaczego, ale domyślał się, że uznali go za trudnego rywala. I słusznie. Toa Lodu biegł przed siebie, mijając zniszczone zabudowania osady. Uważnie rozglądał się po najbliższym otoczeniu: miasteczko uległo zniszczeniu. Domy paliły się, wszędobylski dym utrudniał poruszanie się, zaś obrońcy i niektórzy z cywili leżeli martwi na ziemi. Mężczyzna został praktycznie sam – oprócz kilku niedobitków, walczących w innych częściach wyspy, tylko on stał na nogach. Trupi Łupieżcy gonili bohatera, który planował ich zaprowadzić do podziemnej krypty – tej samej, gdzie kiedyś przemawiał Panrim i Niro poznał Gwiazdę. Teraz, ta opuszczona aula była czymś na wzór wielkiego magazynu. Galinis uznał, że to właśnie tam znajdzie najlepsze środowisko do obrony. Zbiegł po krętych schodach, prowadzących w głąb ziemi. Słyszał za sobą bojowe krzyki piratów i stukot ich butów, który nieustannie towarzyszył uciekającemu obrońcy Krias. Ten zaś wreszcie dotarł na sam dół i stanął na środku. Cierpliwie czekał, aż wrogowie do niego zejdą. Nie zaatakowali od razu. Planowali osaczyć wojownika dopiero wtedy, kiedy będą w komplecie. Toa Lodu dostrzegł przez sobą kilkunastu mężczyzn, wyglądających na bandytów. Mimo, że byli przedstawicielami różnych ras, dysponowali charakterystycznymi cechami. Wszyscy trzymali gotowe do użytku blastery, a na ramionach mieli symbol Trupich Łupieżców – pękniętą czaszkę. Taką samą, jaką nosił Harvar. Młodzieniec również był wśród tej grupy. Wpatrywał się uważnie w swojego mentora. Nauczyciel miał wrażenie, że dostrzega dziwne zakłopotanie w źrenicach byłego ucznia. Nie wiedział jednak, czy to tylko blef, czy faktyczne roztrzepanie. Bez żadnych patetycznych przemów, mężczyzna w białej zbroi rozpoczął starcie. Zaskoczył rywali nietypową taktyką. Wykorzystał moc swojej maski i wyrwał z rąk wszystkich piratów ich broń. Blastery przyczepiły się do ściany za bohaterem. Jeśli chcieli je dostać, musieli przeforsować się przez defensywę Galinisa. Wyjątek stanowił jeden gadżet – ten bowiem Toa Lodu pochwycił osobiście i przeładował. Rozpoczął ostrzał. Przeciwnicy rzucili się na niego. Obrońca wyspy zdołał kilku unieszkodliwić za pomocą celnych strzałów, ale już zbliżał się Vortixx w zielonym pancerzu. Protagonista uniknął jego ataku i zrobił obrót w powietrzu. Następnie wbił swój miecz w ziemię, a po chwili wyrosły z niej lodowe kolce, zmierzające w kierunku Xianina. Kryptę objął krzyk. Galinis kontynuował ostrzał, ale musiał się ochronić przed zbliżającymi napastnikami. Ukrył się przed skrzynią, zwabiając tuż pod nią Cressanina i Thouda. Gdy pojawili się wystarczająco bliską, Toa Lodu pchnął kufrem, przewracając dwóch mężczyzn. Następnie przyłączył ich głowy do ziemi, sklejając za pomocą mocy żywiołu. Kolejna była Skakdi Ziemi, która chwyciła bohatera od tyłu i mocno ścisnęła. Oponent zdołał jednak uderzyć ją w stopę za pomocą pięty, a następnie przerzucić przez plecy. Prosty w szczękę załatwił sprawę. Na razie mężczyzna dawał radę, ale Łupieżców mnożyło się jak mrówek w rozdrażnionym mrowisku. Komplikacje miały dopiero nadejść. Archanianin o fioletowej skórze zdołał zbliżyć się na niebezpieczną odległość do Galinisa. Wystrzelił w niego dysk za pomocą miotacza Kanoka. Toa Lodu oberwał mocno i uderzył w ścianę, odbijając się od niej. Miał wrażenie, że go zamroczyło. Wszystko widział przez mgłę, a oczy go piekły. Czuł, że traci siły witalne. Pająko-podobny rywal wykorzystał zdezorientowanie przeciwnika. Podbiegł do niego, wsparł się na tylnych nogach, zaś przednimi uderzył w brzuch. Wojownik ponownie odleciał do tyłu i znowu walnął z impetem w twardy kamień. Musiał to przerwać. Szybko. Gdy Archanianin zbliżył się i próbował wykonać atak sierpowym, Galinis uchylił się. Przeszedł na tyły rywala, ukręcił jego rękę i kopnął palcami u stopy w głowę, która zderzyła się z ścianą. Pirat osunął się na podłogę, zaś Toa Lodu zyskał nową broń. Efekt dysku przestawał chyba działać. Bohater przymierzył wyrzutnią i oddał jeden strzał w sufit. Niestety – prawdopodobnie to właśnie nim naruszył sklepienie, które zaczęło się powoli sypać. Mimo to, zdołał pogrzebać kilku najeźdźców w spadających odłamkach skalnych. Harvar zaczął pomagać im się wygrzebywać. Toa Lodu westchnął ze zmęczenia. Był za stary na takie batalie. Kolejny rywal zaatakował z zaskoczenia. Steltianin o brązowym pancerzu zamachnął się swoim młotem, który zmiażdżył kilka żeber obrońcy Krias. Galinis syknął z bólu, ale zaczął walkę. Skrócił dystans, przyłożył przeciwnikowi hakiem w szczękę, następnie wyrwał młot i to nim ponowił cios. Przeciwnik runął z rozbitą czaszką, tworząc wokół siebie kałużę krwi. Ranny mężczyzna obrócił się i rozejrzał. Zdołał pokarać wielu Trupich Łupieżców, choć jeden wciąż był nietknięty. Stał teraz naprzeciw bohatera, trzymając płonącą klingę w dłoniach. - Ani kroku – Harvar rozkazał podopiecznym. – On jest mój. Toa Lodu pochwycił miecz i zaczął powoli zbliżać się w kierunku oponenta. Ten analogicznie zaczął krążyć wokół mistrza i analizować każdy, najdrobniejszy ruch. - To ostatnia okazja, aby się wycofać, bracie – mówił spokojnym tonem Galinis. - Wycofać? Ale przed czym! - Przede mną. Tym razem nie zaznasz litości. Wciąż możesz jednak odciąć się od nich. Przyłączyć do mnie i wspólnie… - Posłuchaj, nauczycielu! – młodzieniec wszedł mu w słowo. – Jeśli ktoś powinien błagać o litość, to tylko ty! Moi żołnierze mogą cię ostrzelać w każdym momencie – wskazał na podopiecznych, którzy wreszcie dotarli do blasterów. – Jesteś na mojej łasce, rozumiesz? Poza tym, nie jesteśmy już braćmi. Teraz liczą się dla mnie Trupi Łupieżcy i zamierzam zrobić wszystko, aby cię pokonać. Mentor przyjął bojową pozycję. - W takim razie pokaż na co cię stać. Toa Ognia zaatakował. Dźwięk metalu rozprzestrzenił się po ogromnej sali. Harvar wykonywał chaotyczne uderzenia, atakując cios za ciosem. Mimo to, czuć było w nim narastające emocje. Jego rywal miał wrażenie, że gorące ostrze regularnie zbliżające się do jego ciała było niczym gniew i rządza odwetu, na którym tak bardzo rywalowi zależało. W końcu, udało mu się pacnąć płazem miecza po boku Galinisa. Krew spłynęła z kolejnej rany na jego ciele. - Jesteś słaby, mentorze! Toa Lodu nic nie odpowiedział, sparował tylko kolejny cios. Miał wrażenie, że jego ramiona słabną, nie jest w stanie wykonywać już płynnych ruchów. Harvar i liczne rany na ciele zdążyły już zmęczyć bohatera. Przez to, umknął mu kolejny atak. Tym razem ostrze zagłębiło się w prawy bark, tworząc dużą szramę. Uczeń wyciągnął miecz i pchnął nogą rywala, który pojechał po posadzce. Mężczyzna z trudem wstał, wiedział, że musi się odgryźć. Ale jeszcze nie teraz. - Matoranie to twoje ograniczenie, Galinisie. Wiesz, że jeśli zawiedziesz, zginą także i oni. Tym się różnimy. Ty masz o co walczyć, przez co martwisz się o zbliżającą się przyszłość. Liczysz się z tym co się stanie, gdy w końcu upadniesz. A ja? Już dawno straciłem to, na czym mi zależało. A kiedy tracisz wszystko, nie liczą się konsekwencje. Mentor nie zamierzał słuchać tych bredni. Pochwycił miecz obiema dłońmi. Musiał zebrać się na poświęcenie, liczył się z wynikiem tej walki. Harvar był silniejszy niż kiedykolwiek wcześniej, zaś jemu przeciwnikowi brakowało już energii. Stal raz jeszcze zderzyła się o siebie. Toa Lodu ledwo co zablokował zbliżające się od góry uderzenie, przez co odsłonił tors. Uczeń walnął w niego pięścią, a następnie kopnął nogą, spychając na podłoże. Galinis upadł, wybijając sobie jeden z zębów. Wiedział, że nie może dłużej walczyć, ale wsparł się na pięści i przełknął ślinę. Dostrzegł dawnego przyjaciela, teraz stojącego nad nim i przymierzającego klingę w kierunku białego karku. Bohater przeczuwał, że jeśli czegoś nie zrobi, to straci głowę. Miał plan, ale musiał wytrzymać jeszcze chwilę. - Tak upada ten, którego kiedyś uważałem za silnego. A teraz…role się odwróciły…-uśmiechnął się Toa Ognia, po czym uniósł miecz. Spuścił go na dół. Teraz. Nauczyciel błyskawicznie stworzył wokół siebie lodowy wir. Zamieć odrzuciła na bok Harvara, którzy przetoczył się przez plecy. Stanął na równe nogi i patrzył w osłupieniu wraz z resztą widzów. Wokół Galinisa zaczęły tańczyć odłamki lodu i śniegu. Potężna aura objęła jego ciało. Zamierzał wykorzystać ostatnią rezerwę energii, aby to zakończyć. Z jego oczu dało się dostrzec jaskrawe, niebieskie światło. Pochwycił swój miecz pewniej i ruszył do zdecydowanej kontry. Ostrze zderzyło się z orężem Toa Ognia. - Mylisz się, to ty upadniesz. To ty zawiedziesz! Wykonał kolejny atak. Harvar nie wiedział co się dzieje. - Zawiodłeś mnie, odchodząc z Krias! I kolejny. - Zawiodłeś ich, nie zdobywając Sfery! I kolejny. - I zawiedziesz ponownie! Nie wygrasz ze mną! I jeszcze jeden. - Wciąż…będziesz…przegrywał – warknął Galinis, rąbiąc jak oszalały o wrogi miecz. – Ale Krias…Krias jest silne. Krias przetrwa! Młodzieniec potknął się i upadł. - Krias broni bohater, który nie boi się poświęcenia. Który walczy, nie dlatego, że nienawidzi to co jest przed nim! Walczy dlatego, bo kocha to, co jest za nim! Harvar z trudem sparował ostatni cios. Zobaczył, jak oponent przymierza się do kolejnego, triumfującego uderzenia. - A ty? Ty rozpadniesz się tak, jak twoja broń! Zaatakował z impetem. Miecz rozbił ostrze z Purynium na milion malutkich drobinek. Wszyscy zamarli. Po chwili, Galinis odrzucił ostrze. Ruszył kilka kroków do tyłu. Ochłonął. Lodowa zamieć zaczęła powoli zanikać. Toa Ognia zwlókł się z ziemi i posłał wściekłe spojrzenie mentorowi. Upokorzył go i oszczędził. Zagryzł zęby. Nagle…rzekł: - Ukarzcie go. Harpun przeorał ramię wojownika w białej zbroi, na której pojawiły się czerwone smugi. Po chwili strzały z blasterów trafiły jego brzuch oraz kolano. Harvar tylko czekał, aż jego przeciwnik upadnie. Położy się. Przegra. Umrze. Nic jednak na to nie wskazywało. Mentor stał nadal wyprostowany i walczył z bólem, którzy przemierzał jego ciało. Wiedział o tym, że póki oddycha, musi walczyć. Młodzieniec miał wrażenie, że jego oko nienaturalnie skacze. Tego gościa…nie dało się zabić. - Giń! – krzyknął w końcu Toa Ognia, wysyłając ku przeciwnikowi gigantyczną falę płomieni. Galinis raz jeszcze skorzystał ze swojej mocy żywiołu. Tym razem zablokował wrogą moc lodową osłoną, która wydobyła się z jego dłoni. Przybrała postać stożka, który rozbijał zbliżające się fale gorąca. Z jego boków zaczęły postawać chłodne, białe serpentyny. Sam zaś bohater…ruszył przed siebie. Jeden, ostatni raz. Trupi Łupieżcy starali się przebić przez osłonę, ale ich pociski spływały po niej niczym pot na masce bordowego wojownika. On zaś…musiał przyłożyć drugą rękę, wznieść więcej ognia. I to jednak nie poskutkowało. Przez moment wątpił, że pokonanie oponenta jest niemożliwe, że źle czyni walcząc z nim. Odrzucił jednak te myśli i walczył dalej. Galinis cały czas się zbliżał. Szedł, nie zważając na ciepło, które drażniło jego skórę, przebijało się przez cienki pancerz. Miał wrażenie, że prowadzi za sobą rzekę krwi, ale i to go nie powstrzymało. Czy tego chciał czy nie, musiał iść przed siebie. Wreszcie, znacznie zbliżył się do Harvara. Wokół dwójki bohaterów wytworzyła się lodowa bariera, odcinająca ich od reszty świata. Młodzieniec zaś w końcu przestał nacierać. Stanął, zrezygnowany. Cała jego energia ubyła z ciała, a jego moc była osłabiona przez wszechobecne zimno. Zaatakował po raz ostatni. Wymierzył prostego w maskę bohatera, ale pięść zatrzymała się milimetr od twarzy Galinisa. Toa Ognia poczuł, jak zaczęła na jego kończynę działać dziwna siła. Zaraz potem objęła jego całe ciało. Zobaczył maskę rywala, która rozjarzyła się jasnym światłem. Matatu… Ręka rywala zaczęła powoli się wyginać, chyląc ku dołowi. Również nogi odmawiały posłuszeństwa – kolana upadły na twardą posadzkę. Wreszcie, moc odchyliła głowę bohatera do góry, tak, aby uważnie widział tego, który właśnie go pokonuje. Mimo prób walki, Harvar wreszcie przestał się ruszać. Momentalnie, lodowe więzienie opadło. Trupi Łupieżcy trzymali broń w pogotowiu, ale nie zamierzali jej wykorzystać. Wpatrywali się w osłupieniu na jednego z ich najlepszych żołnierzy, który klęczał przed oprawcą. Przegrał z kretesem. Dopiero teraz Harvar zrozumiał, jakim głupstwem była walka przeciwko dawnemu nauczycielowi. Dostrzegł, jak niesamowitą siłą on władał. Moc, którą sam posiadał i obserwował u mistrza, była tylko zalążkiem tego, co może zdziałać żywioł. I mimo to, mimo niewątpliwego zwycięstwa, Galinis nie uczynił nic więcej przegranemu. Zostawił go w spokoju. Darował życie. Po tych wszystkich smutnych chwilach, zawodach jakie przeżywał i misjach, których się podejmował, on go ocalił. Dał mu łaskę. A zarzekał się przecież, że tego nie uczyni… Drętwą ciszę przerwał odgłos jednego z piratów. Zaczął coś grzebać przy słuchawce, znajdującej się obok jego ucha. - Grenhard jest ranny, Trupi Łupieżcy – zwrócił się do pozostałych – Mamy jednak Sferę. Zordion zdołał ją przesłać. Kapitan nakazuje się natychmiast wycofać i wrócić na okręty. Zwijamy się z stąd. Najeźdźcy wysłuchali się rozkazu i momentalnie zaczęli wspinać po schodach na powierzchnię. Atak dobiegł końca. W pomieszczeniu zostały tylko dwie istoty: Galinis oraz Harvar. Ten drugi wciąż klęczał. Mężczyzna w białej zbroi odwrócił się zaś, z trudem zrobił kilka kroków i runął na tron, należący kiedyś do Panrima. To zabawne, że Turaga zawsze wydawał się na niego za mały. Był idealny pod rozmiary bohatera. Nie zdawał sobie sprawy, ale to chyba on zasługiwał na tytuł władcy wyspy. Tyle dla niej uczynił, co nikt inny wcześniej. Wiedział, że jego minuty są policzone. Odchylił delikatnie rękę – zauważył, że czerwone plamy wypełniły cały podłokietnik. Zostawił również po sobie karminową smugę, która ciągnęła się aż do uwięzionego ucznia. Wszyscy o nim zapomnieli. Nikt nie starał się go oswobodzić. Został całkiem sam. - Zastanów się Harvar nad tym, czy wybrałeś sobie odpowiednich przyjaciół – rzekł Toa Lodu, krztusząc się krwią. Nagle…więzy, blokujące możliwość ruchu więźnia zdawały się tracić na sile. W końcu całkiem opadły, a uczeń obrońcy Krias mógł wreszcie wstać. Ocalił go. Galinis raz jeszcze dał mu tego dnia szansę. W czasie gdy on chciał go ukatrupić, mentor nie dał mu tej satysfakcji. Do samego końca wierzył, że jest jeszcze nadzieja dla bohatera. Nawet gdy go ranił, zarówno fizycznie jak i psychicznie, wciąż upierał się przy swoim. Dzięki temu, bohater jeszcze żył. Trupi Łupieżcy zostawili go na pastwę losu i gdyby nie dawny przyjaciel, pewnie mógłby tak zastygnąć w bezruchu bez końca. Harvar posłał wdzięczne spojrzenie siedzącemu na tronie, a następnie odszedł w swoim kierunku. Spojrzenie, którego Galinis nie zdołał już ujrzeć. Odpływał. Jego mięśnie wiotczały coraz bardziej. Krew zaczęła wypływać spod kącika ust. Ramiona opadły z podłokietników. Toa Lodu przyrzekł, że będzie walczyć dopóki oddycha. Wtedy jednak i ta funkcja życiowa go opuściła. Światło na klatce piersiowej zaczęły migotać i…nagle zagasło. Strażnik wreszcie zaznał odpoczynku. Rozdział IX: Głosy Minął jeden dzień od ataku Trupich Łupieżców. Teraz przyszedł czas na oszacowanie strat. Ponad połowa budynków zmieniła się w skupisko spalonych desek i wyblakłej cegły. Krias objął wielki pożar, który zniszczył dużą część okolicznych drzew. W niewyjaśniony sposób ten został jednak w końcu opanowany… Mnóstwo mieszkańców dotknęła ta bitwa, nie tylko w znaczeniu materialnym. Liczni osadnicy utracili swoich bliskich, a ci prawdopodobnie wciąż leżeli pod gruzami. Najwięcej zginęło jednak wojowników. Świtę Watrixa wybito w pień, kilku znaleziono żywych, ale ich stan nie napawał optymizmem. Mieli zostać już kalekami na zawsze. W walkach zginął sam Watrix, który zdołał w ostatnich sekundach swojego życia poważnie zranić kapitana Grenharda. Śmierć poniósł wreszcie Galinis i to właśnie jego poświęcenie wywołało największy żal na wyspie. Turaga odprawił mu szybką ceremonię pożegnalną, na którą zjawił się dosłownie każdy Matoranin. Nawet Grenno – który zbudził się w trakcie trwania bitwy – przybył, mimo licznych komplikacji zdrowotnych. Panrim wygłosił uroczystą przemowę, a następnie zaczął motywować Matoran do pierwszych przygotowań dotyczących ucieczki z wyspy. Mieli może trzy, cztery tygodnie, zanim ta przestanie być zdatna do życia. Tylko jeden mężczyzna nie zjawił się na pochówku Toa Lodu – mowa tu o Niro. Uczeń nie zdołał dobiec na czas – był ranny po walce z Zordionem i choć parł przed wyspę, dotarł do wioski gdy już było po wszystkim. Odciął się od mieszkańców i przesiedział całą noc w krypcie, czuwając przy zwłokach mentora, które wciąż spoczywały na tronie. Następnego dnia, z samego ranka, do podziemi wybrały się trzy istoty: Panrim, Truo i Grenno. Przybysze zeszli po krętych schodach i ujrzeli wielkie pobojowisko, które pozostawiło starcie. W jego centrum znajdowała się skrzynia, na której siedział młodzieniec, przyglądający się ciału zmarłego mężczyzny. Bohaterowie powoli podeszli do przodu, nie chcąc wystraszyć Toa Ognia. - Wiem, że taka strata jest ciężka, Niro. Niemniej musisz się po niej pozbierać, nie możesz wiecznie opłakiwać przyjaciela. Mamy wiele rzeczy do roboty – Panrim chrząknął i wystąpił przed szereg. Wojownik w czerwonej zbroi posłał mu obojętne spojrzenie. - Nie opłakuje go, Turago. Po prostu…zastanawiam się co będzie dalej. Gdzie się udamy, co się stanie z wyspą. Staram się wymyśleć jakieś rozwiązanie – bohater westchnął, patrząc na martwą twarz nauczyciela, zdającą się na niego spoglądać. – Nie potrafię jednak zebrać myśli. - W takim wypadku...pewnie nie ucieszy cię informacja o ucieczce Sentii. Gdy trafiła do starej Fahu, jakimś cudem zdołała się wyzwolić i uciec. Nie wiemy gdzie obecnie się znajduje - stwierdził Turaga Panrim, obserwując kolejną falę zakłopotania na masce młodego wojownika. Ten zaś udał, że nie usłyszał tej informacji. - Co robimy? - spytał, zmieniając temat. - Udamy się na sąsiednie wyspy. Na razie powinniśmy się zająć ewakuacją – zauważył Grenno, podpierając się drewnianymi laskami. - Nie chcę w to wierzyć druchu, że to jedyna możliwość – Niro spuścił wzrok. – Pewnego razu zaczęły moją głowę nawiedzać dziwne…szmery. Głosy. Zdawały się być wypowiadane z niespotykanym trudem i zdołałem z nich odczytać jedno słowo: Qarthar. To na tym lądzie może dla nas czekać nadzieja. - O czym konkretnie mówisz? – zaciekawił się Truo. - Kimkolwiek jest nadawca tego komunikatu, prawdopodobnie próbował włączyć się w konflikt. Skomunikował się ze mną akurat w trakcie tej wojny. Być może…mógłby pomóc nam odbić Sferę. - To ryzykowny pomysł – stwierdził Grenno. - Zgadzam się – przytaknął Truo. - A ja nie…-przerwał Turaga Ognia. – Rozwiń myśl drogi Toa. Co pragniesz uczynić. - Przez moment myślałem, że po prostu tam popłynę i poszukałbym źródła tej wiadomości. Przy okazji…zakończyłbym własne sprawy – Niro pamiętał, że przyrzekł sobie samemu, iż odnajdzie siostrę Sentii. – Ale, to głupi pomysł. I faktycznie, jest dość ryzykowny. Chyba lepiej będzie się po prostu poddać. - Głupoty gadasz! – Panrim podsunął sobie jedno ze starych krzeseł i usiadł na nim. Następnie podważył swoim kosturem brodę młodzika i popatrzył w jego oczy. – Myślałem, że chcesz być jak twój mistrz. Niro wsłuchiwał się w słowa starca. Domyślał się do czego zmierza. Galinis się nie poddał nigdy. Gdy sam musiał bronić wyspy, robił to. Gdy Harvar od niego odszedł, nadal pracował na korzyść Krias. Poczucie Obowiązku było w nim niezwykle silne. A młodzik? Został następcą swojego mentora. Kiedyś o tym marzył, chciał być taki jak on, ale po jego stracie zrozumiał, jak trudnym zadaniem by to było. - Nie dorównam temu, co pokazał Galinis. On był doświadczony i niezwykle wytrwały, a ja? Jestem jeszcze młody, uczę się. - Młody – mędrzec nie dawał za wygraną. – Myślisz, że Toa Lodu odszedłby, wiedząc, że ty nie zostaniesz jego następcą? Zginął, bo uważał, że teraz to ty możesz zająć się ratowaniem Krias. Jesteśmy w trudnej sytuacji, ale to nie oznacza, że możemy się poddawać i szukać najłatwiejszego rozwiązania. Bohater uśmiechnął się. Przypomniała mu się sytuacja, gdy Gwiazdka – teraz siedząca obok niego – była uwięziona przez Sentię. Wtedy wojownik nie dał się sprowokować i myślał trzeźwo, nieszablonowo. Miał wrażenie, że teraz taki sposób rozumowania też by mu się przydał. - Sugerujesz, że powinienem tam popłynąć? – spytał bohater. - Sam mówiłeś, że to może być dla nas nadzieja – stwierdził Panrim. – Ewakuacja to nic trudnego, z pomocą Grenno i Truo zajmę się wszystkim. Ty zaś możesz w tym czasie odpocząć. Kto wie, może znajdziesz kogoś, kto nam pomoże? W najgorszym wypadku po prostu wrócisz z pustymi rękoma. Niro po raz kolejny zajrzał na Galinisa. Gdyby sytuacja była inna, pewnie opłakiwałby go długimi tygodniami. Wiedział jednak, że nie może. Jego mentor chciałby, aby działał zdecydowanie. Podjął się ryzyka i ratował to, co się da. Uczeń zamierzał wypełnić tę misję. - Zgoda, wyruszę tam. Ile mam czasu? - Tydzień, góra półtora. Tyle musi wystarczyć. - Dobrze, ale…potrzebuję… - Maski? – przerwał Matoranin Roślinności, wyjmując z podręcznej sakwy podręczny przedmiot. Była to identyczna Miru, jednak świeżo wykuta i pomalowana. – A co do mieczy, zostawiliśmy je u starej Fahu. - Dzięki – odparł bohater, zakładając nową maskę. Przez ten cały czas kompletnie zapomniał o tym, że dawna została mocno naruszona. Nie pamiętał także o ranach, które „zdobiły” jego ciało. W obliczu mobilizacji kompletnie odrzucił te rzeczy przyziemne na bok, a teraz czuł, że powoli wraca do normalnej rzeczywistości. – Jak wyglądam? Grenno wskazał kciukiem w górę, że jest wszystko dobrze. - Posłuchaj, twój nauczyciel za czasów swojej młodości dużo pływał na statkach. Właśnie wtedy nauczył się wielu rzeczy apropo gwiazdozbiorów, a także poznał Watrixa. Na tej jednej łajbie odbił go pewnego razu z rąk Nenreha, pewnie go znasz – mówił Panrim. Niro przypomniała się pamietna sytuacja, gdy raz udało mu się go okaleczyć w oko. Od tamtej pory Skakdi robił wszystko, aby ukatrupić rywala. Wiele razy prawie mu się udało. Prawie. – Oprócz tego, to właśnie na niej Galinis osiągnął wiele, morskich zwycięstw. Statek stoi schowany w porcie. Toa nigdy go nie wyciągał, gdyż był pamiątką. Ale teraz, gdy wszystkie pozostałe łodzie zatonęły, on jest jedynym sprawnym środkiem transportu. Powinieneś z niego skorzystać. Niro przytaknął potwierdzająco głową. - Tak zrobię – odparł. Chwilę potem, przybysze ruszyli ku górze. Bohater poprosił ich o moment samotności z dawnym nauczycielem. Nawet wilczyca oddaliła się, zostawiając ich zupełnie samych. Toa Ognia wstał i wyprostował się. Dopiero teraz uronił jedną, gorącą łzę, która spłynęła po jego nowiuteńkiej masce. Spiął pięści. - Dziękuję za wszystko mentorze – zaczął mówić i zamknął oczy. Nie mógł patrzeć na martwego przyjaciela, siedzącego przed nim na tronie jak gdyby nigdy nic. Cały czas nie mógł się pogodzić z jego losem, choć skutecznie to ukrywał. – Wiedziałem, że ten dzień kiedyś nadejdzie, ale nie spodziewałem się, że aż tak szybko. Przygotowałeś mnie dobrze i… ''- Niro, ja słabnę. Śpiesz się. Dotrzyj na Qarthar…'' Bohater znieruchomiał. Ten głos…teraz był silniejszy i bardziej wyraźny, ale dobiegało z niego mnóstwo cierpienia. Wciąż zdawał się być rozmazany. To był sygnał dla chłopaka, że musi się streszczać. Otarł mokrą maskę i odwrócił się na pięcie. Ruszył na górę. Zahamował jednak i odwrócił lekko głowę, chcąc dokończyć myśl: - Przygotowałeś mnie dobrze i…nie zawiodę cię – rzekł, po czym wkroczył na wysokie schody. Czuł, jak powoli widzi światło dzienne. Niewielkie fragmenty krypty wpuszczały je na klatkę schodową. Miał wrażenie, że ten blask go oślepia, lecz…nie. Był zdeterminowany i wiedział, co chce uczynić. Zamierzał zostać kompetentnym i silnym wojownikiem, tak jak jego mentor. Nawet jeśli nie był w pełni gotów, teraz nie miał czasu aby się zastanawiać. Jego opowieść dopiero się zaczynała i zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że podczas niej trafi w wiele miejsc, spotka wiele istot i będzie zmuszony do przejścia wielu prób. Pierwszy przystanek czekał na wyspie Qarthar. Epilog Drzwi po chwili uchyliły się, płosząc ciemność panującą w pokoju Nenreha. Do pomieszczenia wdarł się słaby promień światła, a wraz z nim, pojawiła się Kami. - Sir…-przełknęła ślinę. – Jeden z naszych informatorów kazał przekazać, że Niro właśnie opuścił Krias i płynie tutaj. Skakdi o granatowej skórze pokrytej licznymi bliznami zmierzył Vo-matorankę czerwonym blaskiem wizjera optycznego. - Świetnie – rzekł po chwili, zakładając nogi na ledwo widoczny blat stołu. – Zgotuję mu takie powitanie, jakiego się nie spodziewa. Dziewczyna osłupiała, zdając sobie sprawę z okrucieństw, do których zdolny był jej opiekun. - Odejdź Kami, odpocznij. Dobrze się spisałaś – dodał, po czym wskazał pazurem w łapie na wyjście. Niewolnica skinęła głową na pożegnanie i posłusznie opuściła lokum. Udała się do krętych schodów, prowadzących do dwóch podziemnych pięter. W tym wyższym, przetrzymywano prawie wszystkich więźniów. Jak zwykle jęczeli i prosili kobietę o pomoc, jednak ona musiała załatwić jeszcze jedną kwestię. Zeszła na sam dół, gdzie znajdowała się duża cela. Światło dobywające się z zakraconego okna ledwo co oświetlało kontury postaci, która się tam znajdowała. Kami maksymalnie po cichu wyjęła pęk kluczy, otworzyła klatkę, zatrzasnęła wejście i upewniła się, że nikt jej nie obserwuje. Gdy już to sprawdziła, wyciągnęła z podręcznej sakwy kilka bandaży i różne substancje lecznicze. Otworzyła jedną z nich i zaczęła wcierać maść w dłonie uwięzionej. Z dnia na dzień dostrzegała, jak jej nadgarstki powoli się kurczą, będąc przytrzymywanym przez żelazne łańcuchy, które przylegały drugim końcem do pobliskiej ściany. Dłonie były bezwładne, podobnie jak reszta ciała kobiety. Siedziała na klęczkach ze spuszczoną głową. Jej granatowo-złoty pancerz niemalże całkowicie wyblakł. Kanohi była zadrapana lub poobijana. Za zbroją, Matoranka dostrzegła liczne blizny. Wszystkie te rany były śladem po torturach Nenreha. Kami wiedziała, że jeśli jej przyjaciółka wyśle jeszcze choć jedną wiadomość, a Skakdi się o tym dowie, obie pożałują. Uwięziona może następnego spotkania z nim nie przeżyć… - Spokojnie, Ceya - rzekła dziewczyna, klepiąc Toa Psioniki po barku. – Już niedługo ten koszmar się skończy… KONIEC Kategoria:FF